Goddess Scorned
by StormLover
Summary: Storm thought she had finally won the heart of the man she loves only to find that he is still in love with another. Will Ororo find love in the arms of another? Or will she be destined to be alone? 2nd Posting. COMPLETE! Please R & R!
1. The Breakup

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Marvel does.

**Chap 1: The Breakup**

"Excuse me," Ororo said, standing and leaving the Rec Room, heading to her room. She walked briskly across the foyer of the mansion, her long white hair trailing behind her. Before she could reach the stairs, Logan caught up with her and gently grabbed her arm, making her stop.

"Logan, please release my arm," she said turning to face him.

"No. Not 'til ya talk to me, 'Ro. I thought we were watchin' a movie," he replied, his hand still cupping her elbow in a loose but firm grip, "Why did ya walk out like that?"

"How would you feel if the woman you are in love with was fighting a losing battle for a man who is already in love with someone else?" she asked. When he didn't respond, she continued, "Or better yet, how would you feel watching your friend set themselves up for heartbreak? Could you sit there and watch?"

He stared at her, a growl rumbling in his throat, letting her know she had hit a nerve.

"That is the reason why I walked out. I care deeply for you, Logan, and I would like to be much more than a friend," she said, gently touching his face with her free hand and gazing into his eyes, unaffected by his display of anger.

"But," she said, drawing her hand back and removing his hand from her elbow, "I refuse to play second fiddle to your infatuation with a married woman."

Turning, Ororo walked up the stairs and headed to her room, never glancing back.

Watching her walk away, Logan could only shake his head. _Damn_, he thought, trying to decide whether or not to go after her. Angry at himself for hurting her, Logan decided to take a ride on his bike and head to the nearest watering hole, thirty five miles away.

In her room, Ororo changed into her nightgown and went out on her balcony, enjoying the wind's gentle caresses on her exposed skin. Hearing the roar of the motorcycle, Ororo watched as Logan gunned the engine and sped off into the darkness, running from yet another demon. Feeling the rain on her cheek, Ororo looked up at the dark sky, allowing the rain to mingle with her tears.

Gambit and Rogue, walking hand in hand, headed back up the mansion from their walk in the woods that bordered the westside of the Xavier property. Enjoying the silence, each were deep in thought about the conversation they had on the shore of the lake, a favorite spot for couples, especially Logan and Ororo.

A raindrop landed on Gambit's forehead. _What happened tode clear sky_, Gambit thought, the memory of gazing up at the stars flashing through his mind. _Somethin' not right_, he thought as his eyes met Rogue's as the rain started falling in a steady stream.

"Race ya," Rogue said before taking off toward the mansion. Not to be out done, Gambit sprinted after her. They laughed like school kids as they ran to the mansion. They entered the foyer, still laughing.

Rogue grabbed Gambit's hand as they made their way to her room to dry off. Gambit sat on the bed as Rogue went into the bathroom for a towel. Sensing a change in his mood, Rogue watched Gambit as she dried her hair. Sitting next to him on the bed, she gently nudged him. Looking at his love, Gambit debated what to do next.

As if reading his mind, Rogue stood and pulled him to his feet, walking him to the door.

"Go," Rogue said, smiling, trying to put him at ease, "Storm needs ah friend."

Shocked that she had sensed it, Gambit smiled a sad smile. "I won be long, 'chere," he said, kissing her gloved hand, gazing into her eyes, "Thanks for understandin'."

Smiling, she shooed him away, knowing that if he continued to seduce her with his eyes, he would not make it out the door.

Nodding, Gambit moved stealthy through the hall to his friend's room. Finding the door locked, he quickly picked it and entered the dark room, his eyes quickly adjusting.

Scanning the room, Gambit spotted her and his breath caught in his throat. Ororo stood out on the balcony, the now soaked gown fitting her like a second skin. Shaking his head, he tries to concentrate on the task at hand. Grabbing her robe from the foot of the bed, Gambit quietly made his way over to his friend. Standing behind her, he gently laid the robe over her shoulders.

Startled, Ororo turned and looked into the eyes of her closest friend, Remy LeBeau.

"Tryin' to give world ah show, 'chere?" he said, guiding her back into the room. Not waiting for a response, Gambit went to the bathroom to retrieve a towel.

"If I was, why is it any concern of yours?" she asked, allowing him to wrap her hair with the towel.

" 'Cause, my dear Stormie, Gambit know t'aint yo style."

"Please don't call me that awful name," she said, wrapping the robe tighter around her and taking a seat on the bed, "Why are you here anyway? Didn't you and Rogue have plans tonight?"

"Yeah, we did, but we were interrupted by ah sudden rain storm."

"Really? That's a shame. You would think with all the new technology meteorologists have, that they could predict these things. Oh well," she said lightly, standing and going to her dresser, unwrapping the towel, "I'm sorry your plans were interrupted. Let me know next time and I will see what I can do." She watched him through the mirror as she started brushing her damp hair.

Tired of the game, Gambit sat on the bed, determined not to leave the room until his friend told him what was going on.

"You okay, 'chere?" he said laying back, his eyes on her back.

"I'm fine, Gambit. Why would you think otherwise?"

"It be da Wolverine, no? Ya sure ya don' want Gambit to pounce on him?" he asked jokingly as he sat up, his face serious.

Sighing, Ororo put down the brush and turned to look at her friend. Sitting next to him on the bed, Ororo took his hand in hers and held it, allowing the silence to fall around them. Knowing what he was trying to do, Ororo forced herself to look at him and smile.

"As much as I would love to say yes, I can not. It is my fault and I have to live with my decision, my friend. Thank you for being here for me. Please give Rogue my thanks for understanding that I needed you," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek and a gentle push toward the door, "Now, go to Rogue. She needs you."

Nodding, Gambit knew that he would have a conversation with Wolverine soon. _No one hurts my Stormie_, he thought, turning to face her and taking her hand. Kissing her hand, his eyes never left her face, taking in her sad smile.

"If you need me, 'chere, just give a yell, and I'll come arunnin'," he said before slipping silently out the door.

Author Note: I wanted to get some feedback on my latest idea. Let me know what you think. Thanks.


	2. Enter Forge

**Chap 2: Enter Forge**

Logan rolled over onto his back, covering his eyes to block out the bright sunlight. Preferring the boathouse to main house because of his acute senses, Logan sat up slowly and held his head in his hands, trying to massage away the pounding headache. Cursing under his breath, Logan got up and headed to the kitchen to brew some coffee and get his day started. As he filled the coffee maker, his thoughts drifted back to last night at the bar.

_Trying to drown out the image of Ororo's sad eyes, Logan had spent much of the night downing beers and looking for an excuse to release his pent up anger on some unsuspecting trucker. Nothing biting, he thought, as he downed the last of his last beer and grabbed his coat. As he slipped his other arm in the sleeve, he hit something solid and turned to apologize. Before he could speak, a fist connected with his jaw, sending him backwards. Finally, he thought, getting to his feet and facing the monster of man who sent him sailing. _

"_Next time watch what you doing, muthafucka," the trucker yelled out, drawing the attention of the bar's other patrons. Sensing a fight, the others surrounded the men, ready to watch someone get bloody._

"_Ya just made my night, bub. Ya wanna fight?" Logan said as he walked toward the man who towered over him, "Ya picked the right one." _

_The bigger they are, the harder they hit the floor, Logan thought as he dodged the giant's swinging fist and landed two solid punches and a swift kick to the guy's gut. Knocking the wind out him, Logan followed through with a series of jabs and a sweet right upper cut that knocked the giant out cold. _

"_Anyone else lookin' for ah fight," he asked the spectators, none of which took the bait. Satisfied, Logan straightened his jacket, spat on the floor, and headed out the door. Climbing onto his bike, Logan cursed under his breath, thinking that he had lost his buzz. Oh well, he thought, at least I got some exercise._

Smiling at his thoughts, he poured himself a cup of joe and went out on the deck. Taking in the beautiful scenery, the sight reminded him of Ororo. "Damn," he said to the lake, "I really fucked up this time."

Allowing the sun to warm her skin, the woman once revered as a goddess, leaned on the railing of the balcony, looking out over the vast grounds of the estate. Calling forth the warm winds from the south, Ororo took flight, her silky robe trailing fluttering in the wind behind her. She had gotten to the edge of the lake when Professor Xavier contacted her telepathically.

_Storm_.

_Yes, Professor_.

_Please report to the War Room. There is someone I would like the team to meet_.

_Sure, Professor. I will be there shortly_.

Turning back, Ororo rode the winds back to her balcony, her thoughts still gliding on the winds.

The members of the elite team of mutants took their seats around the circular table in the room affectionately called the War Room. Professor Charles Xavier, the founder of the team, took his place at the center of the table and waited silently, flaked by his guest. A few minutes later, all of the team members had assembled except for two.

"We will give the others a few more minutes before we start. Team, I want you to meet Forge. He is a mutant with a very interesting ability but we will hear more about it later. In the meantime, let's start with introductions," Xavier said, nodding to Cyclops to start.

Making her way downstairs, Ororo hoped she wasn't too late since she had to fly back to the mansion and quickly change clothes. As the elevator doors opened in the subbasement, Ororo could see Logan coming from the Danger Room, a towel draped around his shoulders.

Pulling to her full height, Ororo stepped out and headed to the War Room, Logan falling in step with her. They acknowledged each other with a nod and silently walked together to the briefing. At the door, Logan, being a gentleman, allowed Ororo to walk inside ahead of him. Fighting the impulse to watch her luscious rear, Logan turned his attention to the Professor who smiled at their entrance.

"Aw, here they are. Forge, I would like for you to meet Storm, the team's other captain," Xavier said, nodding to Storm as she took her seat, "and Wolverine." Each nodded their greeting.

"I learned of Forge through Moira on Muir Island. He has been a big help to her in her research. With his assistance, Moira now has the equipment to further her research on genetic mutations as well as a security system to protect it. Because of this, Forge has been asked to join us as a consultant to help enhance our technology so that we are better equipped to deal with the troubles we face on a day to day basis," Xavier said, his eyes going from face to face, coming to rest on Beast, the resident genius, "Beast, I would like for you and Forge to work together on making the improvements around the mansion."

Nodding his consent, Beast stood and shook hands with Forge, "It will be a pleasure working with you, sir. You reputation precedes you."

"As does yours, Dr. McCoy."

"Team, in order for this to be a success, we will need participation from everyone. Please help these two gentlemen with whatever they need because in the end, we all will benefit from their work," Xavier said, looking around, getting nods from most of the team. "Storm and Cyclops, I need to speak with you. Everyone else, you are dismissed."

Storm watched as the other team members filed out of the room, some of them headed for the Danger Room for practice, while the others were off to do their own things. Feeling like she was being watched, she looked over into the questioning eyes of Gambit, who stood near the door, watching her. Storm, reading his eyes, nodded, letting him know that she was okay. He responded with a nod of his own and headed out the door.

Storm sat expectantly as she and Cyclops waited for the Professor to speak.

"I would like to make some changes in the way we train," the Professor began, his hands coming together under his chin in a prayerful poise.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Scott asked, sitting straighter in his seat. His body language told them he had taken offense to the Professor's statement.

"I'm not trying to imply that the Team's training regiment not sufficient. Nor am I questioning to your decisions regarding the Team," Xavier responded, holding Cyclops gaze, to show him that he was sincere. Seeing that Cyclops understood, Xavier continued.

"What I would like for us to start doing is to do more hand to hand combat training. It seems that there is some technology out there that can neutralize our mutant powers, rendering them useless. So in order to better prepare ourselves for battle, we need to be able to not only control our mutant powers but also to fight as if they didn't exist." Xavier paused looking from one captain to the other, seeing if what he was saying was sinking in.

"That's a very good idea, Professor. Who would be our trainer?" Storm asked.

"I haven't talked to him yet, but I think that Wolverine would be the best choice since he is a master in many forms of martial arts."

"You can't be serious, Professor?" Cyclops said angrily, standing, "He has a problem with authority and he's not dependable. What happens when he has one of his episodes and runs off again?"

"Scott, please calm down. I know you have had your problems with him in the past, but I think that Wolverine will understand the seriousness of his appointment."

"I agree, Professor. He may be hot headed sometimes but he knows when to keep cool," Storm replied, adding more fuel to Cyclops' anger.

"Of course _you_ would say that," Cyclops spat at her, looking down at her, his eyes glowing through his visor.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Storm asked, standing, the challenge in his voice loud and clear.

"It means that you would agree to anything regarding Wolverine since you're in a relationship with him."

"Scott, you are out of order," Xavier told him angrily, trying to diffuse the situation, "I will not have you take your frustrations out on Storm. You will apologize to her right now."

"No, Professor," Storm replied turning to her mentor, "He only said what he felt." Turning back to a fuming Cyclops, she told him, "If you must know, I am no longer in a relationship with Wolverine. Even if I was, I would still agree with the Professor because Wolverine is the Team's best choice if we are to be victorious in the field. Now if you will excuse me, gentlemen," she replied before she walked past Cyclops and exited out the door.

"Scott, what has come over you?" Xavier asked, still angry at his outburst.

"I don't feel that he is the right choice, Professor," Cyclops said, sitting down.

"Its not your choice to make. As the founder of this team, my decision is final. You still have a lot to learn, Scott. You may want to think about your actions today. You are letting your personal biases affect your decisions for the Team. Like I have told Wolverine many times, there is no room on this team for personal grudges. I would suggest that you either let yours go or learn how to keep it from affecting your decisions for the team. If not, I will have to relieve you of your responsibilities," Xavier told him before he headed out the door.


	3. The Showdown

**Chap 3: The Showdown **

Gambit smiled as he read the Danger Room training schedule. Seeing Wolverine's name opposite from his seemed like a sign from the Gods and today, he was going to heed them. _Guess its time for our "talk"_, he thought, his red eyes flashing in anticipation.

"Ready, Gumbo," Wolverine asked as he walked past him going into the Danger Room.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Gambit replied, following him.

As the room changed to their setting, Gambit removed his coat, knowing that it would slow him down. Throwing it aside, Gambit locked the door to prevent their "talk" from being interrupted.

Before the bell could ring, Gambit sent five charged cards in Wolverine's direction. Quickly dodging them, Wolverine growled, sensing that this was more than just a sparing.

"Pullin out the big guns early, huh Gumbo?" he asked, stalking Gambit, moving silently around the pillars to come up behind Gambit.

"Nah, that just a taste of what ah have in store for ya, mon ami."

"So what did ah do to deserve such grand treatment?"

"Ya know what ya did and now ya have to pay," Gambit said, catching Wolverine in the chest with his charged Ace of Spades. The force of the small explosion sent Wolverine reeling back against the wall, the searing pain awakening the animal in him.

"So it's a fight ya want, Gumbo," Wolverine growled, getting to his feet. Eye to eye, they circled – Gambit, his cards charging, Wolverine, his claws extended, ready for battle. "Then let's do this," Wolverine cried as he advanced, connecting with Gambit.

Up in the control room, Beast sat with Forge, talking and watching the pair in the Danger Room. Since they were to be working together very closely, Beast thought it best that they get to know each other better. The conversation went from very general conversation to the suspected neutralizers.

"Let's hope those neutralizers don't end up in the wrong hands," Beast said as a bright light from the Danger Room caught his eye.

"Oh my goodness," Beast said his face horrified as he watched Gambit throw a barrage of charged cards at Wolverine, knocking him back, his blood staining his damaged uniform.

"So I take it their not suppose to try to kill each other," Forge said, reading Beast's facial expression.

"No," he replied.

"Stop Program," Beast said, using the command to end the program. The computer did not respond. "Stop Program," Beast said again, louder this time, hoping that the computer did not register his command the first time. Still, the computer did not respond.

Frustrated, Beast grabbed the mic. "Gambit, Wolverine, stop," he yelled, trying to reason with the two men. Neither man acknowledged his request, staying focused only on the task before them.

"Gambit, Wolverine, stop," he yelled louder, pounding on the indestructible windows, trying to get their attention to no avail.

Walking past the door on her way to her room, Rogue heard Beast yelling. "Beast, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Gambit and Wolverine. It seems as if they are actually trying to kill each other and the computer is not responding to my commands," he replied, trying to override the computer.

"Damn," Beast growled, as his efforts to override the computer got no response.

Looking through the window into the room, Rogue could see a bloody Wolverine trying to slash an equally bloody Gambit. Grabbing the mic, Rogue screamed, "Remy, Logan please stop."

Hearing Rogue's voice, Gambit hesitated, the charged cards fading to their original color. Seeing his chance, Wolverine leaped and landed on Gambit, pounding him with a series of fists.

"Nooo," Rogue screamed, flying out of the control room and headed to the Danger Room's door. Pounding with all her might, her efforts to open door were futile as the reinforced steel held up under her assault. The tears began flowing unchecked, blurring her vision as she continued to pound away. The thought of losing Gambit fueled the adrenaline pumping through her as she continued to hammer away as the door.

On the other side of the door, Gambit struggled to remain conscious as Wolverine's fists rained down on him. A picture of Rogue flashed through Gambit's mind, awakening a fire deep within him. Gambit, determined to touch the face of his love once again, struggled under his attacker. Pooling what was the last of his strength, Gambit threw Wolverine off of him, sending Wolverine into the opposite wall. Slowly getting to his feet, Gambit pulled another deck of cards from one of his many pockets. Charging them, Gambit waited until he was standing before launching another barrage.

As she neared the Danger Room control room, Storm heard Beast yelling.

"Beast, what's going on?" Storm asked, watching Beast and Forge trying to override the system to shut down the program.

"I'm afraid that Gambit and Wolverine have decided that today is the day that they must kill their opponent," Beast replied, looking up from his efforts to override the computer.

Not believing what she had been told, Ororo looked in at the combatants, just in time to see a bloodied Wolverine pick up and throw an equally bloodied Gambit. Not wanting to see more, Storm left the room and flew to the Danger Room door. In route, she called Nightcrawler on her communicator, and told him to meet her at the Danger Room entrance.

Turning the corner, Storm stopped short as she watched a sobbing Rogue pound on the door.

"Rogue, please stop," Storm said, walking toward her friend, careful not to get in the way. Nightcrawler appeared just as Rogue was taking her last swing. Still crying, she collapsed on the floor. Seeing his sister, Nightcrawler moves to go to her aid but is stopped by Storm.

"She will be fine," she said, touching his shoulder to get his attention, "I need you to get me in that room right now." Sensing the seriousness of the situation, Nightcrawler nods and clutches Storm's hand.

Appearing on the other side of the door, Nightcrawler grabbed Storm and jumped, dodging some of Gambit's cards. Thanks, her eyes told him. "Go and get Rogue out of here. I don't want her to see Gambit like this," Storm instructed him. Nodding, he disappeared.

Calling up a wind to carry her, she hovered over the combatants. Realizing that there was no reasoning with them, Storm decided that the best way to handle the situation was to put it on ice. Floating above them, Storm summoned a blizzard, filling the room with freezing snow and artic winds. Feeling the cold, both men looked up at floating goddess. _What a beautiful sight_, Wolverine thought before he blacked out.

Watching the men fall onto the snow covered floor, Storm stopped the blizzard. Lowering herself to the ground, she rushed over to unlock the door. Unable to stand the cold, Beast and Forge waited with a gurney as Storm pulled the men from the snow and placed them on the beds. The men were quickly covered with blankets to help restore their body's natural body temperature.

"How bad is it, Hank?" the Professor asked a few hours later.

"It could have been worse, Professor, if the team had not acted as quickly as they did," he told him as they stood in the infirmary, looking over the prone bodies of their teammates. Beast and Jean Grey had treated and wrapped the wounds of both men and now were watching their vital signs to make sure everything was okay.

"What do you think happened, Professor?" Jean asked, watching a tearful Rogue as she sat beside Gambit, his hand in her gloved ones.

"I'm not sure, Jean," he replied glancing at Storm, who sat beside Wolverine, reading a novel, "We may never know."


	4. Still Friends?

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I'm only borrowing them. Enjoy.**

**Chap 4: Still Friends? **

Feeling the stress in her shoulders, Storm put down her novel and looked at her watch. Four hours had passed since she helped Beast and Forge load Logan and Gambit on the gurneys, both out cold, thanks to the blizzard.

Standing, Ororo stretched her arms high above her head, trying to release the tension in her body. Looking toward the other end of the room, she saw that Rogue had pushed another bed next to Gambit's so that she could lay next to him, using a pillow to prevent any skin to skin contact. Wanting to check on her friends, Ororo walked down toward the sleeping pair, picking up a blanket on the way. Covering them, Ororo leaned over and kissed Gambit's cheek.

After watching them for a few seconds, Storm returned to her place beside Wolverine. Taking his hand, she sat in the chair and closed her eyes, hoping that the men would wake soon so she could curse them out.

Groaning, Logan slowly opened his eyes. The smell of disinfectant was overwhelming as his eyes focused on the ceiling of the infirmary. Feeling something in his hand, he looked to his side and saw a sleeping Ororo in the chair next to his bed. Smiling at the sight, he hoped that she had forgiven him. The desire to watch Ororo sleep was over shadowed by his body's need for more rest. Logan closed his eyes, hoping that the first face he sees when he wakes up is that of the beautiful Goddess holding his hand.

Ororo smiled as her faceless beau gently kissed her cheek as they walked toward the lake's shore. They enjoyed the light breeze off the lake. While he spread the blanket on the grass, she began removing items from the picnic basket. Settling on the blanket, the loving couple fed each other grapes and other fruit from the bowl between them.

Leaning back on the blanket, her beau pulled her on top of him, cradling her face in his hands, drawing her into a kiss. Ororo leaned down and their lips met. Suddenly, she heard a loud boom and looked over her shoulder. She was no longer at the lake side in the arms of her beau.

She now stood watching as military helicopters, tanks, and troopers headed in her direction, firing their guns. Aware of her teammates beside her, Ororo instinctively took to the sky, calling up hurricane force winds to repel the military onslaught. The winds blew the helicopters off course and tossed the troopers around like they were feathers floating in the air.

"Fall back," Cyclops yelled, as the tanks withstood Storm's attack. Bringing up the rear, Storm threw lightning bolts at the tanks to slow them down, giving the team time to make a hasty retreat. As she turned to catch up with them, she was hit hard, breaking her concentration.

Aware of her body falling to the ground, Ororo tried to call upon the winds to catch her. None came. Landing solidly, she groaned as the pain shot through her body. Looking up, she was shocked to see her beau standing above her with a gun pointed at her. She tried to summon a wind to repel the threat but to no avail.

"My powers," she said, looking at her hands then at him.

"Useless. Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit," he said, pulling the trigger.

Ororo sat up in the chair, a scream stuck in her throat. Looking around, her eyes adjusted to the dark room. Realizing where she was, Ororo sat back in the chair with a deep sigh. _It was only a dream_, she thought, glancing at Wolverine to make sure she had not disturbed him. Satisfied that she hadn't, she relaxed back into the chair, knowing that sleep would not come again tonight.

Setting her novel aside, Ororo looked at her watch. Eight in the morning, it read. Debating on whether or not to leave his side, Ororo looked up as Rogue came near.

" 'Mornin, Storm. I'm fixin to grab some breakfast. Wanna come?" she asked.

"That's sounds wonderful. It would be nice to see the sun," she replied getting up and stretching, a yawn escaping her lips.

"Sleep well?" Rogue asked as Storm fell into step beside her, headed to the elevators.

"Not really. Nightmares," Storm replied, getting a nod from Rogue.

" 'nough said."

The women fell silent as the elevator ascended, carrying them to upper levels of the mansion. As they stepped off, a thoughtful silence covered them like a cloak. If they had shared their thoughts with the other, both their answers would be the same – _I hope he is awake when I return_.

Logan groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. As his eyes focused, he realized that Ororo was not at his side. Hoping that she was somewhere close, Logan looked around the empty room. Mad that she wasn't, Logan's thoughts turned to the reason why he was in the infirmary. Memories of his fight with Gambit flooded his mind, triggering a growl. _Wait til I get my hands on that Swamp Rat_, he thought, struggling against the wires connecting him to the heart monitor near his bed. Just as he was about to slash at them with his claws, the women returned, carrying smoking cups of coffee.

"Well, well, well, looks who's rejoined the living," Rogue said, coldly standing next to Storm at the foot of Wolverine's bed. Not waiting for a response, she continued.

"I hope you're happy. You almost killed him. What in the hell were you thinking, beating on him like that?" Rogue said angrily, happy to finally be able to say what she wanted to say to Logan since she had laid eyes on Gambit after the fight.

"Cajun's a big boy, Rogue. He can take care of himself." Wolverine replied, retracting his claws and struggling to sit up, grimacing as he did.

"Next time we sparin' I want ya to try that shit with me, ya hear. I bet ya won't have to worry about an infirmary," she challenged, her rage boiling over.

"Didn't know da Cajun needed a woman to fight his battles," Wolverine said, smiling evilly, "I guess I fought the wrong one."

"Fuckin' animal," Rogue said, throwing her coffee on him.

Growling, Logan lounged at her. Storm stopped him midair with her strong wind, forcing him back onto the bed.

"Rogue, please, go back to Gambit," Ororo said, trying to get her to leave, while keeping Logan at bay.

"Please, mah ass, Storm. How can ya keep defending him like you doin'? Especially since he almost filleted your best friend?"

"Marie, I know you're angry, but now is not the best time to express it," Ororo told her, touching her arm.

"Get your fuckin' hands off me," Rogue yelled, snatching her arm away from Ororo's grasp, her coffee mug flying through the air, landing with a crash.

"Rogue, you are my friend and I will excuse your slip of the tongue," Ororo replied, her eyes flashing angrily, "I advise you to return to Gambit's side where you are needed since this is neither the time nor place for this conversation."

"Ah thought Gambit was your best friend," Rogue said angrily, her hands on fists at her sides, "But Ah see that ya care more about that fuckin' animal, who doesn't give a fuck about ya, than ya do a man who risked his life to hurt the person who hurt ya."

Logan stopped resisting and leaned against the head of the bed. _So that's why da Cajun attacked me. I can respect that_, he thought, knowing the he would have done the same for his friend.

"I never asked him to do what he did, Rogue," Storm began, as the air around her started to thicken. Her body crackled with electricity, ready to strike.

"Non, ya didn't," Gambit said weakly as he walked toward the women.

"Gambit," the women said at the same time. Rogue turned and rushed over to him, catching him before he slid to the floor, "What ya doin'? Ya not suppose to be out of bed."

"Gambit thought he heard de angels sanging but when ah got up to investigate, it be mah favorite women yelling at each other."

"That's how people express themselves when someone they love is hurt," Storm replied, her anger under control.

"Yeah, what Ororo said," Rogue replied, looking over at her, an apology in her eyes. Nodding, Ororo accepted her silent apology.

Nodding, a smile on her face, Rogue turned her attention back to her man. "Either way, ya shouldn't be out of bed," Rogue scowled playfully, gathering him in her arms and walking back to his bed.

"Maybe Gambit really be in heaven with this treatment," he said snuggling closer, "Ah could get used to it." They both laughed and talked as they made their way back to his bed.

Ororo smiled as she watched the couple, forgiving her friend and appreciating her love for Gambit who loved her just as much. _When will I experience such happiness_, she thought sadly, forcing the smile to stay as she turned and went to help Logan get comfortable.


	5. A Night Off

8

**Disclaimer: Marvel owns them. I just borrow them.**

**Chap 5: A Night Off **

Up in her room, Ororo sits out on the balcony, her journal in her lap. Since that fateful day, she has turned to journal writing as an outlet for her pent up thoughts and emotions that threaten her usually calm persona.

_**Journal Entry #15** _

Two weeks has passed since Gambit and Wolverine tried to take the other out, one fighting to avenge the broken heart of a friend, the other, fighting for his life. Things have gotten back to normal for everyone except me. I still hurt from the pain of the choice Logan made. I have loved Logan from a far for a very long time. I hurt not only for myself but for him because I know that his feelings will continue to be hurt if he doesn't come to terms with Jean and Scott's relationship. But who am I to judge. I'm in love with a man who loves someone else. I know if I express these feelings to any of my female teammates, I'm sure they would probably suggest that I let it go and try to find someone else to love. I understand that thought but how do you let go of something that has been a part of you for so many years. It is easy to say but so much harder to do. Oh, dear Goddess, please come to my aid, I need you now.

Ororo

Sighing as she closed the book, Ororo stood and looked out over the land as she had many times before, her thoughts on her love for Logan. Deep in thought, she didn't hear Jean knocking on her door.

Jean knocked again. Not getting a response, she tried the knob. The knob turned and she pushed open the door. She slipped into the room, her eyes scanning for Ororo. Seeing her silhouette through the thin curtains, she called to her.

"Ororo," she called, startling the goddess.

Ororo, stepping back into the room, looked at Jean.

"Sorry for barging in," Jean told her, smiling apologetically, "I knocked but got no response."

"It's okay, Jean. My mind was somewhere else," Ororo said, pulling the chair back inside the room, offering it to her. Jean smiled her thanks and sat down.

Ororo, taking a seat on her bed, asked, "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to see if you would go out with us tonight," Jean said, watching her closely.

Seeing that she was about to decline the invitation, Jean cut her off.

"Ororo, you can't stay stuck in this room on your off days," Jean said hurriedly, waving her hands, indicting the room, to emphasis her point, "We all need a break from being saviors of the world. So since we have a rare opportunity to enjoy ourselves as a group, I thought it would be a good idea to go somewhere and just chill. We're going out to have a good time and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Smiling at her friend's persistence, Ororo leaned back on her bed, looking at Jean thoughtfully, considering her offer. Something deep within her yelled 'yes' and the echoes of the word became a nagging thought in her head. After a few minutes of an internal struggle, Ororo decided that she would go. _Besides_, she thought, _what could it hurt_.

"Alright, Jean. I will go along with you and the others," she responded, getting a big hug from a very happy Jean.

"I promise you won't regret it," Jean said, heading to the door, "We're leaving at 9 sharp. Meet us in the garage and wear something sexy." Laughing gleefully, Jean disappeared through the door, leaving Ororo to figure out if she had something 'sexy' in her closet. _I guess I could put something together by then_, she thought, going to her closet.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Scott told Jean as she met him the in the foyer of the mansion.

"You don't look half bad yourself," she said, taking his arm and allowing him to lead her to the garage, where many of the others were waiting. They walked in to see most of the members of the team dressed to the nines. Marie, dressed in a cream colored pants suit, complimented the dark attire worn by Remy. They were in deep conversation with Hank and Forge, who were just as snazzy in their polo shirts and dark slacks. Near them, Kurt stood next to Kitty, admiring her teal blue silky dress as she and Alison, in her tight black pants and very colorful top, were engaged in an animated conversation.

_Where is she_, Jean thought, looking around for Ororo. _I'll give her a few minutes before I try her telepathically_, she decided, smiling up into Scott's handsome face. _How did I get to be so lucky_, she thought as Scott leaned down and kissed her. _I second that_, Scott replied telepathically. Smiling sheepishly, Jean didn't realize that she was projecting her thoughts. _Oh well_, she projected, _now you know how I really feel_. Nodding, Scott took her into his arms and kissed her deeply, oblivious to Logan's arrival.

"Hey Cyke, let 'er breath," Logan told him walking into the room with Jubilee in tow. Smiling as Jean and Scott separated, he could see the look of surprise on their face as they took in his appearance.

"I clean up nice, huh," he said, turning so everyone could admire his outfit. Dressed in navy pants and beige shirt, which was open a little to show off his chest hair, Logan did not resemble the rude, rough, and mean teammate they knew. Having enough of his walk on the "runway", Logan turned to Jubilee and whispered close to her ear, "Thanks, kid. I really 'preciate the help."

Smiling, Jubilee reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "No problem, just remember your promise to take me out on the motorcycle," she said as she made her way over to Kitty and Alison as they chatted excitedly over her Chinese outfit, a red cheonsam dress, covered in gold dragons.

"We're just waiting for Ororo," Jean told them, her back to the door.

"I'm here," Ororo said, drawing everyone's attention. Ororo heard her teammates collective gasp as they took in her flouncy, knee length halter dress that matched her eyes perfectly. She complimented the dress with a white and blue shawl. Her long, shimmering white hair was pinned up with a few spiral curls framing her face. With her radiant smile, the team could see why this woman was once revered as a goddess.

Ororo looked around at her friends and giggled, enjoying the approving and shocked looks. "I can dress up when I have a reason too," she told them, smiling brightly.

"Wow. I see you really did have something 'sexy' in your closet," Jean said, smiling giving her a hug, whispering "You're beautiful" as they embraced.

"Thanks, you too," Ororo whispered back, as the embrace ended. The rest of the team surrounded her and expressed their thoughts as well.

"Ororo, you are a sight," Beast exclaimed going over to his friend, and kissing her on the cheek, "Words can not express it."

"I agree. You are breathtakingly beautiful," Forge added, openly admiring her.

"He-lloo! She's not the only female here," Jubilee said jokingly, a playful pout on her pretty face.

Laughing, everyone began dividing among the cars waiting to take them on their night out on the town.

Settling in beside Gambit, Ororo hoped the night would be one to remember.

Arriving at the club, the drivers held the doors open and the team got out. The excitement of the club was contagious as the music spilled out in the parking lot, compelling some to dance a little.

"Ready to cut a rug, 'chere?" Gambit asked Ororo as they walked into the club.

"Yes, I most certainly am," Ororo said, swaying to the music, as they made their way to the VIP section. From her seat, she took in everything around her. Below them, she could see many of the clubbers out on the dance floor doing their 'thang' as Jubilee would say.

"Come on, guys. We came to party. We can't do that sitting up here," Alison better known as Dazzler said, moving the beat.

"I'm waiting for something slower," Jean said, getting a nod from Scott.

Seeing that most of the team preferred to watch than dance, Ororo decided to enjoy herself. "I'm game," she said, standing and handing Jean her shawl. Ororo could feel the eyes of her teammates on her again as she walked away from them, wondering what they thought about the back of her dress or lack thereof.

_Wow_, Logan thought, unconsciously licking his lips, watching Ororo's every move. From his perch, Logan could see the group as they made their way to the dance floor. As the women walked by, men turned and stared, some even reaching out to touch them, trying to get their attention. Logan growled low in his throat as a man took hold of Ororo's arm and turned her around. Ready for action, Logan stood just as the guy released her, a look of pain on his face. Smiling, Logan sat back in his chair, oblivious of the glances he was getting from his teammates seated next to him. _That's my girl_, he thought, drinking his brew, never taking his eyes off Ororo.

On the dance floor the women chose to dance with each other in a circle. Kurt, wanting to stay close to Kitty, held up the wall near by, keeping a close eye on his girl. Laughing and enjoying the music, the young women were surprise to see their team leader in a festive mood. Ororo, a private person, usually spent her time along in her room, gardening, or taking long walks on the property. It was as if she was another person and they were enjoying the 'new' Ororo.

The 'new' Ororo moved gracefully to the music, as if she was a part of it. Closing her eyes, Ororo let the soul of the music move through her, changing as it changed, flowing as it flowed, never missing a beat. The music allowed her to release and just be, free from the emotions that have plagued her for the past weeks. _Thank you, Goddess_, she thought, as she danced, _thank your for releasing me_.

Up in the VIP section, Forge sat transfixed by the beauty on the dance floor. Deciding that he too was in the mood to dance, Forge excused himself and made his way down to the circle of his teammates. Hank watched his friend as he descended the stairs. Smiling to himself, Hank wished him good luck in his quest to make the beautiful Ororo his.

As Forge moved to get closer to Ororo, she turned and bumped into him. Instinctively, he caught her and held her as she regained her balance.

"Oh Forge. Thank you. I think I got a little carried away," she said breathlessly in his ear, trying to be heard over the loud music.

"Glad to be of service. I was just about to ask if you would dance with me," he said and she nodded.

Still holding her, they guided to the rhythm of the music. They moved fluidly together like partners who had been dancing longer than a few minutes. As the songs changed, so did their movements. No word passed between them. Their bodies communicated with the other, his leading hers following without hesitation. Jean, watching with the others from above, smiled happily for her friend, realizing that a night out with a few friends, and the discovery of a new friendship, was exactly what the doctor ordered.

Jean looked at Scott and he nodded, knowing exactly what she wanted. Logan watched as the love birds headed to the dance floor, leaving him and Hank to watch. Watching his friends enjoy themselves, Hank hoped that the night would remain a fun and non-eventful one.

Downing the rest of his beer, Logan slammed down the empty bottle, startling a few people at the nearby tables.

"What's troubling you, my friend?" Hank asked calmly, used to Logan's outburst.

"Nuthin'. What somethin' else to drink?" he grumbled, standing and stretching, his eyes on Forge and Ororo.

"No, thank you," Hank said, more to himself since Logan had walked away, not waiting for his answer.

As he headed down the stairs, Logan realized why he was angry. He was jealous. _Jealous of what_, he thought angrily. When he turned the corner, he saw the smile on Ororo's face and heard her laughter. He knew then when he saw her enjoying herself. He was jealous that someone else could make her do something that he failed to do. _Damn it_, he thought, slamming his hand down hard on the bar, knocking over drink belonging to the guy nearest to him. The guy looked down at his lap and then up at Logan. Logan, about to apologize, recognized the guy. He realized that the guy was the same guy who he beat up at bar.

"Ya clumsy jerk," the female next to the guy from the bar exclaimed loudly, drawing the attention of those nearest her, "Why don't ya watch where you're going."

"Sorry, man. My mistake," Logan started, ignoring the female's comment, "Would ya like another?"

The guy, wishing the woman would shut up, debated on what to do. He didn't want to go out like a punk by letting the guy get away with knocking over his drink, but he didn't want to get another ass whuppin' either. Before he could make up his mind, the woman decided for him. She thought through her drunken haze that since he wasn't moving fast enough, she would take matters in her own hands.

"I can't believe ya let this lil' fuck, punk ya out like that. Ya gonna take that shit from his stupid ass?" she said, getting unsteadily off her stool, and standing next to her 'man' of the moment.

Hearing the woman's shrill, angry voice over the music, Ororo looked up at the VIP and saw Hank alone. Listening to her intuition, she looked over at the bar and saw the woman yelling at Logan.

"Excuse me, Forge," Ororo said, abruptly ending their dance, "I have something I need to take care of." Stepping away from him, she headed in the direction of the escalating one-sided argument. Confused, Forge looked over at Gambit and Rogue who had stopped dancing when Ororo walked away. Shrugging, Gambit went after her with Forge and Rogue in tow.

"Look Alice, let me handle this," the guy said, getting off his stool and standing between the woman and Logan. As the woman and the man she called Frank started arguing, Logan decided that it wasn't worth it tonight and started to walk away.

Alice saw Logan as he turned to leave. "Oh no ya don't, ya bastard," she yelled, going around Frank and staggering over to Logan. Alice raised her hand to hit Logan from behind but Ororo caught her arm in mid swing.

It seemed as if time stood still as most the club's attention was now on the statuesque Ororo and the drunken Alice. Logan turned around and was surprised to see Ororo standing there. The rest of the team stood among the crowd, ready for action if needed.

Looking up at the tall black woman, Alice snatched her hand away. Losing her balance, she fell flat on her butt, drawing laughter from the onlookers.

"Look what ya made me do, ya black bitch," she said, struggling to get up. Frank, watching the whole thing in amazement, decided it was time to get Alice and leave.

"Come on, Alice. Let's get you home," he said, helping her to her feet, standing between her and Ororo. Holding her up, Frank turned to Ororo and Logan to apologize. "I'm sorry for the trouble she caused ya. She can't hold her liquor."

"We cool?" he asked Logan, holding out his hand.

"Yeah man, we cool," he replied, shaking it.

Smiling, the guy turned and carried a sleeping Alice toward the door.

The onlookers went back to their dancing, the conflict quickly forgotten as the DJ played a club favorite.

"I think its time to go," Scott said, coming up to his teammates, getting nods from everyone. Meeting up with Hank who was the unofficial coat carrier, the team headed out in the chilly night, laughing and talking among themselves about the club.

Logan, following the others out, thought about incident and how Ororo had come to his aid. He _Not many people would have done what Ro did_, he thought, _especially without questioning who started it_. _Maybe I was wrong for not taking the relationship seriously_, he thought sadly as they rode through the dark night back to the mansion, as his mind replayed the memory of Ororo face as she and Forge danced.

"Home, sweet home," Jubilee said as she stepped out of the car, stretching her arms high above her head. Stepping out of the car, Logan looked over as Ororo allowed Forge to help her out the car. Logan watched as Forge whispered something to her that made her laugh out loud, drawing the attention of some of their teammates as they headed into the mansion. Logan growled deep in his throat as that ugly monster called jealousy reared its ugly head again. Trying to think of a way to get Ororo away from Forge, Logan realized he had not thanked her.

Standing near his motorcycle, Logan called to her.

Hearing her name, Ororo looked over at Logan and turned to Forge. "Excuse me, Forge. I need to see what he wants," she said, an apology in her sky blues eyes.

"Not a problem. I'll be here when you're done," he said smiling.

Nodding, Ororo walked over to Logan, her feet starting to hurt.

"Yes, Logan," she replied, slipping off her heels.

"Thanks for your help back there."

"I figured you needed some assistance since I know you don't hit women. So I decided to step in before you forgot that," she said smiling, making him smile, "Good night, Logan."

"It's good to see ya smiling, Ro," Logan told her.

"It's good to have a reason too," she replied before turning and walking the garage door, where Forge stood waiting patiently.


	6. The Workout

AN: Sorry it took so long to post.

Disclaimer: The characters are borrowed from Marvel. Enjoy!

**Chap 6: The Workout**

"I hope I'm not out of line for saying this, but Ororo, you dance beautifully. I would love to share a dance floor with you again," Forge said, as they stood at Ororo's bedroom door. With hopes of prolonging the night, Forge had walked Ororo to her room, engaging in idle chit chat.

"Forge, you wouldn't be asking me out, now would you?" Ororo asked playfully.

"Yes, my dear," he said, taking her hand and kissing the back gently, "I most certainly am. Would you do me the honors?"

Ororo thought about Forge's offer, sparking an internal debate. Part of her wanted to say no because of her feelings for Logan. The other part of her wanted to live again, tried of being sad because of someone else's decision. Since she was she was letting her hair down tonight, figuratively and literally – she had removed the hair pins and clips from her hair as they walked to her room, she choose to do something she wouldn't normally do. She decided that she would follow the advice she read somewhere given by someone which was 'to forget a man, you have to replace him with someone else.' In her case, she wanted to replace him with someone who would give her back the love she gave them.

"I would love too," she replied, a soft smile on her face.

"Excuse me," he stammered, hearing but not hearing her answer, "Did I hear what I thought I heard?"

"If what you heard was I would love to, then yes, you did," she said, teasing him. Enjoying the moment, Ororo gave into an impulse and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. Pulling away, Ororo could see the surprise in his eyes. "Good night, Forge," she said, opening her door and stepping inside. With a smile in her eyes, Ororo gently closed the door.

Forge, still in shock at what had just happened touched the place where Ororo kissed him. Mentally recalling the feeling of her soft lips against his skin, Forge turned and headed to his room, memories of the night flashing in his mind. Opening the door, Forge knew he had found someone special and at that moment, he decided that he would do whatever it took to win the love and affection of the lovely Goddess.

Back in her room, Ororo had just finished her nightly ritual. _I'm so glad I decided to go out tonight_, she thought, silently thanking the Goddess for her intervention. Taking off her dress, Ororo pulled on her robe. Sitting down at her writing table, she pulled out her journal and began to record her thoughts. As the pen moved across the paper, a smile crossed her beautiful face as the memories poured out on the blank pages.

**_Journal Entry #16_**

As I write this, the sky is clear, not a cloud in sight. The stars are shining brightly and the moon is like a smile against the dark backdrop of the sky. It seems that the Goddess is making her feelings known about what has happened tonight. It was a fun outing. Everyone was fabulously dressed and all were shock when they saw me. I have never received so many compliments in my life. Although that was great, the highlight of the evening was dancing the night away with the new recruit, Forge. He's a handsome man with an intelligence that rivals that of Hank McCoy. You wouldn't know it by looking at him but the man has the grace of an experienced ballet dancer. When we came together on the dance floor, it was like he was an extension of me and I, an extension of him. Where I moved he followed, where he moved I followed, like we had been dancing partners for many years, instead of just a few minutes. Our eyes never left the other's until I sensed something was wrong and Logan was involved in it. I don't know what it is about that man but it seems that we are somehow connected like Jean and Scott but I'm not sure where it comes from. So in going to help him handle the situation, I left my dance partner confused on the dance floor. On our way back to the mansion, we found out that we had a lot in common and shared many laughs. My heart feels lighter than it has in weeks and I have Jean and Forge to thank for that. Forge has asked me out again and I can't wait. I hope that whatever it is that Forge and I will have, be it friendship or something more, that we will enjoy our time together. I'm looking forward to it. Until next time, peace & blessings.

Ororo

Tucking away her journal, she went to the balcony doors and opened them, allowing the moonlight to enter. Going over to her bed, Ororo slipped out of her robe and snuggled down between the sheets. Sighing, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the cool, soft cotton sheets and the gentle, night breeze that came in and caressed her exposed skin. Looking out at the starry night sky, Ororo hoped that her dreams would be as lovely as her evening had been.

It was six in the morning, a time which found most the mansion's residents trying to hold on to their last few minutes of sleep before having to wake up to face another day of training - physical for some and mental for the others. But for Storm and Wolverine, the morning was a welcomed time when they could savor the peace and serenity that nature provided. Usually the morning found them meditating or simply taking pleasure in an early morning walk or run, but not today.

Today, Storm will begin her work with Wolverine in developing the curriculum for the hand-to- hand combat training sessions that the Professor decided would become a part of the X-Men's training. Cyclops, being the Team's leader, would have been the responsibility of working with Wolverine on the project but because of mutual dislike between the two men, the job fell on Storm's shoulders. Working on this project would be a test for her as well because of the personal situation she and Wolverine have found themselves in. But, being a person driven by duty and loyalty to the team, Storm knew that the only way for the combat training to be a success was to check her personal feelings at the door. This, she knew would not be an easy thing to do, but like with other things in her life, she was up for the challenge.

While they were dating, Logan spent some of their time training Ororo in the basics of hand-to-hand combat. Always a willing learner, Ororo endured many days of landing on her butt or her back after being thrown or taken down by her teacher. Today would be no exception.

Armed with a general knowledge of the other's fighting style, the pair bowed and began the match. Circling, Storm waited for Wolverine to make the first move. Storm had learned long ago that Wolverine, the aggressive one, liked to be on the offensive and strike his opponent first, whereas she was a more defensive fighter, preferring to wait until the first punch was thrown.

Moving swiftly, Wolverine charged Storm, testing her reflexes. Dodging him easily, Storm caught him on the back of the neck with a quick hand chop. Smiling inwardly as he turned back to face her, Wolverine was proud that she had remembered the counter move he taught her. Rubbing his hands together as he took his place across from her, Wolverine got ready for the real thing. Feeling that she had passed his initial test, he decided to take it up a notch and show her something new.

Taking her position opposite of him, they bowed again, and took their fighting stance. Again, Storm waited for Wolverine to make the first move. Charging her yet again, Wolverine knew that she would not move in the same direction twice so when he got close, he shifted and grabbed her just as she moved to avoid him and took her down to the ground in a strong hold move. Caught off guard, Storm fell with her teacher, landing roughly on the mat, with him on top of her.

Breathing hard, Storm looked up into Wolverine's face, framed by the bright sunlight. Caught up in the moment, Wolverine fell prey to his desires. Whispering her name, Wolverine leaned down and kissed the Goddess on the lips. Unconsciously returning his kiss, Storm's eyes opened and stared at peaceful look on his face as he pulled away from her. In that split second, time froze and Ororo's internal debate was sparked to life. As Logan savored the moment – the feel of the kiss, the softness of her lips and her returned affection, the wind picked up speed and lifted his body into the air.

Suddenly aware of his body being lifted, Logan opened his eyes and saw that he was flying through the air. Landing hard on his back, Wolverine looked up, momentarily blinded by the bright sun. Seconds later, it was blocked as Storm landed on him, straddling him. Looking up into her face, Wolverine saw her eyes flashing, a sign he knew meant trouble.

"Wolverine, in the field, I am your co-captain and teammate, nothing more. The next time you pull a stunt like that, you will not get off so easily," she told him, standing and holding out her hand to help him up, "If we are to work together on this project, then we will have to stay focus on the job at hand and not let our personal feelings get in the way."

"Yeah, sure, whatever ya say," Wolverine replied, a mean look on his face, "It won't happen again."

Not intimidated by his scowl, Storm walked over to her bag and got out her water bottle, taking a long swig, her eyes following Wolverine's every move. Although she enjoyed the kiss, Storm felt that nothing had changed, including Wolverine's love for Jean. Feeling the anger and hurt all over again, Storm put down her water bottle and walked back over to the training mat.

Taking her place, Storm waited until Logan took his place, ready for wanted he had in store. _Let's see what you are really made off_, Storm thought, charging him this time, taking him off guard. An evil smile creased his face as he stood from the take down move Storm had performed on him. _So it's a fight she wants_, he thought, taking his place again.

_Let's do this then_, he thought, as he ducked low, flipping her over his shoulder. Straddling her, he pinned her arms above her head. Understanding the lesson he was trying to teach her, Storm used her legs to lift her lower body and moved from side to side, causing Wolverine to lose his center of balance. The pair continued their grueling workout, each making mental notes of the moves and their level of experience. After three hours, both were ready to call it quits for the day.

"That was one hell of ah workout," Wolverine said, sitting heavily next to Storm under a shady oak tree.

Leaning back against the tree, Storm nodded in agreement. "It's been a long time since I have had a workout like that. I'm going to be very sore tomorrow," she replied, her eyes closed, enjoying the feel of the cool grass against her hot skin.

"Ro, can ah ask ya ah question?" Logan asked, leaning back against the tree, watching Ororo as she relaxed under nature's spell.

"Sure, Logan. You know you can ask me anything," she replied sleepily, her eyes still closed.

"Why didn't ya ask me what happened at the club?"

Ororo had been waiting for this question. The thought had occurred to her after everything had happened but she didn't want to spoil the rest of the night by dwelling on it. "I thought about it but I figured when you were ready to talk about it, you would. So if you're ready to talk, I'm ready to listen," she said, finally opening her eyes and looking at his profile.

"It was nuthin'. Ah knocked over the guy's drink and when ah tried to apologize, the woman got upset because she felt ah had punked her guy," he told her, deliberately leaving out the part about the fight he and the guy had at the other bar.

"So why were you walking away from them when I walked up and stopped the woman?" she asked.

"Well, they got to arguing and ah figured it ain't worth it tonight since the team was there to have a good time so ah decided to walk away but the woman had other ideas."

"So I came up at the right time, huh?" she asked, smiling at him.

"That's the part I wanted to ask ya about. How did ya find out about it?"

"Well," Ororo said, shifting to a more comfortable position, "You could actually hear the woman over the music and something told me that you were in trouble so I looked around for you and didn't see you. So, heeding my little voice, I headed in the direction of the noise and there you were, about to be pummeled from behind by the woman so I did what needed to be done."

"Wow. It was that simple, huh."

"Yes. It was. Either you are there for your teammates, whether their right or wrong, or you're not. There is no middle ground."

"Ro, I know I said thanks before but thanks," he said, taking her hand in his and kissing it softly, "I don't know many people who would jump into a fight, no questions asked. Especially a fight I'm in."

Turning to face her, he continued, "It takes a true friend to do something like that and I feel that you are one of a few I can call my true friend."

Touching his face with her free hand, Ororo hoped that her touch expressed her love for him that she couldn't bring herself to say out loud. Knowing that it was time to go, she extracted her hand from his grip and gathered her things.

"A true friend is what I will always be," she said, standing, pulling the strap of her bag on her shoulder, "and it seems that's all we will be. See you later." By speaking those words to Logan, Ororo felt that she had finally accepted Logan's decision and now she was ready to face whatever was in store for her and Forge with a clear head and clear conscious.

Getting up off the ground a few minutes later, Logan looked toward the place where Ororo had stood before she disappeared into the house. Although he knew he was wrong for his behavior, his desire to kiss her overshadowed all rational thought as he looked down into her beautiful face and into the eyes that haunt him in his dreams. It's as if the Gods were tormenting him for the choice he made. Not being a spiritual man but knowing a sign when he saw it, Logan wondered what he would have to do to make right the wrong he had committed. _The only logical choice_, he thought as he gathered his stuff,_is to make that woman his again_.


	7. Getting Close

_**Chap 7: Getting Close**_

Headed to the kitchen, Ororo smiled greetings to the students she passed in the hallway. Her thoughts were still on the training session with Logan and the kiss they shared. Part of her enjoyed it, seeing it as sign that there was still hope for her and him to be together. Her rational mind dismissed it as Logan taking advantage of the situation and trying to throw a wrench in what ever was going on between her and Forge. Not wanting to deal with either thought right then, Ororo turned her thoughts to more pressing things, getting a cup of much needed coffee.

Pushing open the kitchen door, Ororo was greeted by a chorus of good mornings and a grunt from Cyclops who was still fuming about Logan and the training program. Not wanting to deal with any more mess, Ororo got her cup of coffee and went out on the balcony. Taking a seat, she let the gentle breeze and the bitter liquid take over. Leaning back against the patio chair, Ororo sighed blissfully and closed her eyes, letting her thoughts drift away to a peaceful place as she began meditating.

"Good morning everyone," Forge said as he and Beast entered the kitchen. Hoping to see Ororo, Forge glanced around to see if he had overlooked her.

"Looking for a Goddess?" Beast whispered to him.

"Was it that obvious?" Forge whispered back.

"Only to me I think. Allow me," Beast said turning to his seated teammates, "Has anyone seen Ororo this morning?"

"Yes. She came in to get her coffee and headed out to the balcony," Jean replied, smiling into her coffee cup, sensing the meaning of Beast's question.

"Thank you, Jean," he said, bowing slightly in her direction.

Taking the hint, Forge made his way out onto the balcony. As Forge got closer to Ororo, he was amazed to see just how beautiful the Goddess truly was. The morning sun seemed to kiss her skin, making it shine under its assault. The wind's fingers seemed to comb her hair to frame her face perfectly. Awed by her unconscious beauty, Forge didn't realize he was staring until Ororo cleared her throat. Embarrassed that he was caught, Forge quickly took a drink of his still hot coffee, burning his tongue.

"Are you okay?" Ororo asked as he struggled with the hot liquid.

"Yes. I thought the coffee had cooled a little but I guess not," he said sitting in the chair next to her, coughing, trying to get air to cool his tingling insides.

"You sure? Because I could get you some ice or something," she said standing.

"No, I'm fine," he said, waving her back in her seat, "Thanks for offering."

"Sure, no problem," she said returning to her reclined position, "So…how are things coming along with the modifications?"

"Very well. Hank is joy to work with. Most people get defensive and protective of their work when a new person comes in, but not Hank. He's very open to suggestions and is a willing participant. I couldn't ask for more in a partner," he replied, leaning back in the chair.

"That's Hank. Always ready to learn anything new. He loves a challenge," she replied, a smile creasing her face as she thought about her blue friend, "I'm glad to hear that things are going well. The Professor tries to stay on top of the advances in technology so that we are always prepared."

"So tell me…" they said at the same time. Laughing, Forge nodded to her to begin.

"Well, it appears that great minds do indeed think alike," she said smiling at him, "Since we are interested in learning more about each other, why don't we play a game?"

"You don't seem the type to play games," he said, remembering the conversations with Hank about her.

Chuckling, Ororo replied, "Most people don't. Only those close to me get to see that side of me."

"How did I become so special?" he asked.

"When you showed me that you are a worthy dance partner," she replied, sipping her now warm coffee.

"Now," she said returning her cup to its place on the table and turning to face him, "The game is basically twenty questions with a twist. The way it goes is that I ask a question and answer it first then you answer my question. Then you ask a question and answer it first then I answer, etc. etc. Have I lost you?"

"Not yet. From my understanding, if I asked you say, how old you were, I would have to tell you my age and then you…" he began.

"Would not answer your question," she said, finishing his statement, making him laugh, "I know you know better than to ask a woman that."

"Well, I want to amend the rules to the game," he said, smiling mischievously.

"And your amendment is?"

"That you have to answer whatever question is asked."

"I'm not so sure about that one," Ororo said, only half – joking.

"I promise not to get too personal."

Thinking for a moment, Ororo thought about what harm it could do and decided that she would give it a try, especially since he's willing to play the game. _Its only fair_, she thought, smiling at him and nodding her consent.

"Okay, we can add that as a rule."

"It's my turn now since you already asked your question," she told him, laughing at his facial expression, "and you can't ask that question again."

"That's not fair. You didn't answer my question," he replied, smiling at her slyness.

"Since you amended the rules after you asked the question, that one doesn't count."

Reluctantly conceding to the lady, Forge prepared himself for her questions and came up with a few that he wanted to know.

"Let's start with some easy stuff. What's your favorite color?" Ororo asked, tucking her legs under her, getting comfortable, "Mine is sky blue."

"The same shade as your eyes," he said without thinking.

Smiling shyly, Ororo said, "So you noticed."

"You can't help but notice such a beautiful color. Its one of my favorites but I think brown is my absolute favorite," he said, smiling, enjoying the shy look on her face, getting caught up in her beauty once again. Breaking eye contact, Forge tried to remember the question he wanted to ask her.

"Okay, my turn. The question is what do you like to do when you are not on duty? I like to go dancing, long walks, write poetry, collect stuff, and invent things."

"You write poetry. I would love to read some one day," she said, her interest piqued, almost forgetting to answer the question, "Oh, I almost forgot. I like to work in my garden, take long walks, meditate, read, and write in my journal."

"So you're a writer too? I will make sure to share some with you one day if you share some of yours."

"Maybe," she told him. _This is getting better by the minute_, she thought as Forge asked his next question and gave his answer.

After a few rounds of questions, Forge and Ororo started relaxing and enjoying themselves, sometimes laughing out loud at the other's questions and responses.

Not far from them on grassy lawns, Rogue lay in her swimsuit, trying to get as much sun as she could before the sun grew too unbearable. Hearing laughter, Rogue looked up just in time to see Gambit trying to seek up on her.

"You little seek, were ya trying to scare me?" she asked him as he kissed her on the top of her head.

"Would Gambit do a ting like dat, 'chere?" he asked, sitting beside her in the grass.

"Yeah," she said, smiling as his devilish grin spread across his face.

Hearing laughter behind him, he looked up and was surprised to see his Stormie laughing and talking with Forge like they were old buddies. Feeling a twinge of jealously, Gambit turned around and frowned.

Watching him silently, Rogue knew that Gambit didn't approve of what he saw and she was curious as to why.

"What's da mattah sugah? Didn't like what ya saw?" she asked, turning on her side to face him.

"Tis someting about him, 'chere. Can't put mah finger on it," he replied, not looking at her, playing with the grass.

"Could it be that ya think that she's gonna replace ole Gambit with her new friend?" she asked playfully, realizing her mistake by the look on her boyfriend's face.

"Stormie nevah replace Gambit. She and me almost blood. That guy, he a stranger," he said, angrily.

"Okay Remy, it was a joke," Marie said, trying to calm him down, "Ah didn't mean anything by it. Come on, let's get some breakfast."

Getting to his feet, Remy held out his gloved hand to help his love to her feet. The thoughts of Forge and Ororo were quickly replaced by not-to-nice thoughts of Rogue as she stood, her swimsuit fitting her like a second skin. Whispering his thoughts in her ear, Rogue squatted his arm, blushing red, enjoying the fact that he noticed. He helped her to wrap her towel around her, preventing others from seeing very much of what he had come to think of as his property. _I should probably make it official_, he thought, as they started walking up the hill to the house.

His thoughts of Rogue and marriage were interrupted as Forge and Ororo broke out into more laughter. Holding hands as they walked, Gambit took another look at the laughing pair and mumbled, "He just tryin to impress her like he did at de club."

Hearing him, Marie looked at him, amazed at his statement. "You're the one to talk, mister every-time-I-see-you-I'm-gonna-flirt-and-try-my-luck-by-tryin-to-get-a-kiss," she said laughing, making him smile.

"It worked, did it not?" he asked, holding the door for her.

"Yeah it did and it may work on Ororo."

_Not if I can help it_, Remy thought, following Rogue inside.


	8. Logan’s Luck with Females

**_Chap 8: Logan's Luck with Females_**

Logan watched as the woman stood on the edge of the lake. Her laughter, carried by the wind, drifted back to him as he made his way to her. Just as he was about to touch her, the woman waded out into the water, diving under the shimmering surface. Emerging a few feet away, the woman beckoned him to follow her. Logan, unable to see her face, heeded her signal. Taking off his shirt and shoes, he swam out to where she lay floating on her back, her fiery red hair framing her head. Thinking that the woman was Jean, Logan dived under the water. Coming up under her, he pulled her down with him under the water. As she descended, her hair blocked her face. Wiggling free of his hold, the woman swam to the surface. Logan, needing to see her face, was right behind her.

Reaching the surface, Logan was surprised when he didn't see her. Looking around, Logan spotted her on the shore, wrapped in a towel. Tired of the game, he swam to the shore, ready to confront Jean and ask why she was playing games. Turning her to face him, Logan was shocked that instead of Jean, it was Ororo standing in front of him, her silver hair shimmering in the sunlight. He watched as she started floating backward, her lips moving but no sound came from her mouth. Worried that something was wrong, Logan reached out to her and grabbed her arm. Just ask he was about to ask her what was going on, a jet flew overhead, drowning out her voice. Looking up, Logan saw more jets and bomber planes. Getting a bad feeling about all of this, he turned back to Ororo to find her gone. Afraid something had happened to her, Logan started searching for her, his claws extended. As he rounded the corner of one of the barracks, he could see Ororo and the other X-Men in the distance, running in his direction. He took off toward them, itching for a fight. Just as he and the others met, he saw Ororo take flight and try to buy them time by giving them some cover. Before she could, Logan saw a bright light from the ground and realized that someone had shot at Ororo. Just as he took off running, he could see her falling from the sky. Yelling her name, he watched helplessly as she landed hard on the ground. Running as hard as he could, Logan saw red as he saw someone standing over her about to fire a second time. Just a few more steps, he thought as he leaped at the person, sinking his claws into….

"Wolverine!" Jubilee yelled from his patio deck.

Jumping at the sound of her voice, Logan looked down and realized that he had shredded another pillow. _What the hell_, he thought, angrily wiping the sweat off his face, as he threw a shirt on. _Can't a man dream his own damn house_.

"Wolverine!" Jubilee yelled again, this time knocking loudly on the door.

Yanking the door open, Logan startled Jubilee, causing her to lose her balance. Catching her, he held her out at arms length, an angry scowl on his face. "What the hell you want?" he growled, mad that she woke him.

"You-you-you were la-la-late for our train-train-training session," she stuttered, scared of the angry look on her friend's face.

Smelling her fear, Logan released her and turned away. "Sorry, kid," he mumbled, holding the door open for her to enter, "Come in and have a seat while I get ready."

"No, I-I-I'm fine out here," she said turning to go sit on the porch.

Feeling like shit for what he did, Logan knew he would have to do something to make it up to her. _Seems like I can't do nuthin right when it comes to females_, he thought, closing the door and going to the bathroom.

Coming out and feeling a little better, Logan didn't feel like putting the kid through a workout now after what he did. Going out the door, he spied her by the lake, skipping rocks.

"Hey," he yelled out, walking toward her. Hearing his voice, she jumped and dropped the rock she was about to throw. _Damn, I must have scared her bad_, he thought, mentally kicking himself for his outburst. Getting closer to her, he could tell that she was nervous and a little afraid.

"Kid, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier," he said, facing her, wishing that she would look at him.

"It's okay," she said to her feet, not wanting to look up into his face, afraid of what she will see.

"No its not. I really didn't mean what I said or how I acted," he said softly, gently lifting her chin with his finger, seeing the beginning of tears in her eyes as she looked at him, still afraid to look in his eyes, "I was dreaming and it was a bad dream and when you woke me up, I felt like I was still in the dream."

She nodded that she understood but was still unsure about how to act with him. Hating to see that in her eyes, he knew just the thing that would bring a smile to her face and eyes.

"I'm not really feeling like training today. What do you say about us going for a ride on the bike? How does that sound?"

Her face lit up at the mention of the motorcycle. Watching her face brighten and then darken, Logan wondered what could be wrong now.

"Storm said if we didn't train with you that we would have to do a Level 10 Danger Room session," she said, sounding a little like herself again.

"Oh really?" he said, hearing that piece of information for the first time, "Don't worry. I'll handle that. Come on, let's go for that ride," he said, turning in the direction of the mansion. Dropping her rocks, Jubilee caught up with Logan, walking in step with him. Glancing over at her, he remembered the talks they use when she came to live in the mansion many years ago. He realized that it had been a while since they last talked and thought today would be as good as any to start those talks again.

"So how's school? I heard you were taking Cyke's Auto Shop class. Learning anything about useful?"

"Not really. He only wants to show us the cars and the trucks. He hasn't talked about motorcycles yet," she replied, forgetting her fear, and falling easily into conversation with Logan. She had missed the conversations she use to have with him but with school and her discovery of boys, she hadn't had time but she hoped that it would change because she missed her friend, even if he scared the beejees out of her today.

They made their way to the garage, deep into their conversation. Reaching the bike, Logan handed her the spare helmet and she smiled up at him, finally accepting his apology. Mounting the bike, Logan held out his hand to help her get on. Revving the bike, they took off down the driveway, Jubilee laughing happily.

Getting back to the mansion a few minutes before her first class, Logan parked the bike and helped her get off. Talking a mile a minute, Jubilee thanked him and said she hoped they could do that again sometime. Handing him back the helmet, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran into the mansion, hurrying to get to Cyke's class.

Happy that he could make her day after treating her badly, Logan placed the helmets on the bike and headed into the mansion, going straight to the kitchen for some joe.

Ororo hummed as she made her way to the kitchen. Entering the sunlit room, Ororo squinted at the bright light. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, Ororo spied Logan out on the balcony, looking out at the students at they went through their morning workouts. Grabbing a cup from the cabinet, Ororo poured herself some coffee and stepped out on the balcony.

Logan looked over at her as she walked over to stand next to him. When their eyes met, they nodded their greeting and turned their attention to the kids. They stood there in silence, each deep in their own thoughts.

After a few minutes, Ororo glanced at him and asked, "How's the training going?"

"Good. Everyone has really stepped up. I'm surprised most of them weren't scared away by the thought of being paired against me," he said with a smile.

"Well, it was either train with you or face a Level 10 Danger Room session. Most of the team opted to face you rather than face Magneto and the Brotherhood of Evil," she replied, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Well…since you put it like that," Logan said, laughing making Ororo laugh too, "I would have taken me on too."

_It feel good hearing her laugh_, Logan thought, happy that _he_ was the one who made her laugh this time.

A brief silence fell between them as Logan debated on whether to share his dream with Ororo. Deciding to take the chance, Logan turned to face Ororo. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Forge walked out on the balcony, joining them. _Great_, Logan thought, _there goes the damn neighborhood_.

"Good morning all," he greeted them, standing on the other side of Ororo.

"Morning, Forge," Ororo said, smiling at him, lightly touching his arm.

"Morning," Logan grumbled, angry that his time with Ororo had been interrupted.

"Hey Logan, how's the training going?" Forge asked his eyes on Ororo.

"Fine," Logan replied, nastily, feeling like a third wheel.

"Great. I can't wait to try my hand at it," he said, finally looking over at Logan who was headed into the house, hearing the nastiness in Logan's voice.

"Me neither," he replied, stepping into the house and slamming the door.

"I don't think he cares for me," Forge told Ororo, glancing at the patio door.

"He's funny like that. It takes a while for him to warm up to people," she told him, looking out at the grounds, her mind wondering why Logan had to be so rude. _What's with him_, she thought, not hearing Forge's question.

"I'm sorry, Forge. Did you say something?" she asked, facing him, giving him her undivided attention.

"I was asking if you were free to go dancing tonight?"

"Unfortunately, I'm on call tonight. I have to stay at the mansion and be here in case any of the students have a problem," she said, "Maybe we could go out another night?"

"I'm not sure because this will be my last free night for about a week because Hank and I will be working overtime on the Blackbird's upgrade and I didn't want to wait so long to enjoy a night out with you," he said, bringing a smile to her face.

"I'm sorry, Forge. But I can't switch because everyone has plans and will be away from the mansion. Maybe we can watch a movie in one of the entertainment rooms?"

"Okay, why don't you meet me in the entertainment room on the main floor around 8:30?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"See you then," he said before kissing her on the cheek and going back into the mansion. _Mmm_, she thought, her fingers touching the place where he kissed her.

Making his way to the subbasement, Forge's mind raced with thoughts of how he could make the most of the night. The idea came to him as he entered the Danger Room Control Tower. Deep in thought, he didn't realize that Hank had spoken to him.

"Earth to Forge," Hank said, chuckling.

"Huh," Forge said, his eyes focusing on Hank, "Sorry, Hank. My mind was somewhere else."

"Would it be a certain Goddess?" he said, enjoying the blossoming friendship between his friends.

"Sorta. I wanted to try to take her out since I'm free tonight but she's on call. I wanted to find a way to bring the dance floor to her without her finding out. Can you help me?"

"Sure. That sounds like fun. However, I think we will need to enlist the services of our resident party expert," he said, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Who?"

"Her," Hank said, pointing through the glass at Dazzler and she and Jubilee went thought an obstacle course.

"So you think we can pull it off," Forge said, getting more excited as his idea took shape.

"Without a doubt. She will love it."

Bending their heads, together, Forge and Hank started working out the details of the "party". Thirty minutes later, Dazzler came in and they filled her in on the surprise and she was eager to help and knew some others who would pitch in. Soon, everyone knew their roles and the plans were underway.


	9. A Party to Remember

**_Chap 9: A Party to Remember_**

At the appointed time, Ororo sat on the couch, aimlessly flipping through the channels as she waited for Forge to arrive. Tonight had been a peaceful night. The kids did what they were told without the usual grumblings and arguments or on rare occasions, sneaking out, taking a vehicle and taking a trip to the local night club.

Relaxing back against the fluffy pillows, Ororo felt the air shift and without looking knew that someone had entered the room. Ororo looked up to see Kurt Wagner walking around the couch to sit next to her.

"Hey Kurt. Why aren't you and Kitty studying?" she asked, looking back at the TV.

"We're taking a break," he replied, his eyes on the TV.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just need to show you something," he finally said, his German accent very pronounce.

"Okay. What is it?" she asked, turning her body to face him.

"This!" he said, grabbing her hand and transporting her to the Recreation Room where everyone yelled surprise as they appeared.

"Oh my Goddess," Ororo said, her hand going to her mouth as she looked around at the decorations and the smiling faces, her eyes resting on Forge, asking for an explanation.

Understanding her silent question, he stepped forward, and started explaining, "Well, since I couldn't take you to the dance floor, I decided to bring the dance floor and the party here to you. I hope you like it."

Amazed that he would go to such lengths to do something for her, she thanked the Goddess for bringing this man into her life, as he held out his hand. She took it, eager to show her gratitude by joining him on the crowded dance floor.

For the next two hours or so, everyone danced, ate, and had a good time. To the students' amazement, Ororo didn't send anyone to bed. Instead, she, when not on the dance floor herself, encouraged them to dance and have fun, knowing that an opportunity like this doesn't happen very often.

When Forge turned her, Ororo looked at the mounted clock and saw that it was after eleven, way past the kids' curfew.

"It's late. Its time to end the party," she whispered in Forge's ear and he nodded. Stepping away from him, she looked around and saw that Scott and Jean had entered the room. Even from where she stood, Ororo could see the look of disapproval on Scott's face. Just as she was headed over to the stereo to turn it off, Scott beat her to it and literally pulled the plug, silencing the loud music, getting some nasty looks from some of the students.

"Everyone in bed, now," he shouted angrily. Startled by his outburst, the kids did as they were told, filing out of the room, chattering about the party and its abrupt ending.

Ororo reached him just as he yelled at the kids again. She waited until all the students were gone before she spoke.

"Scott, was that really necessary?" she asked calmly, as Forge, Jean, and Hank joined them.

"Obviously, it was. Someone had to be the authority figure and make sure the kids got to bed at a decent hour rather than letting them party all damn night," he replied nastily.

"Excuse me, but they are only an hour late for curfew and it wasn't like they were here by themselves. Hank, Forge and I have been here the entire time."

"And besides, Scott, it wasn't her fault. It was my idea and I take full responsibility for it," Forge interjected.

"Was I talking to you?" Scott replied, still glaring at Ororo, ignoring the shocked looks of the others.

"I don't care whose idea it was or wasn't. It was her responsibility and she didn't do what she was supposed to do. The Professor will hear about this," he said before he bumped into her as he made his way to the door.

Wondering who was still up at this time, Logan walked into the room just in time to hear Scott's last sentence and see him bump into Ororo. Growling, Logan started to head over to join them. A few feet away from them, Logan noticed that Ororo's eye's had changed colors and knew that Scott had gone too far.

"Wait one damn minute," she said, angrily, stopping him with a strong wind, "You had your chance to speak, now its mine."

Turning him around to face her, she walked closer to him, her arm outstretched, eyes flashing. "I have had it with your tantrums. Every time something doesn't go your way, you pitch a fit, when there are other ways to deal with the issue. And you call yourself a leader," she said, sensing his anger and seeing the red glow of his eyes, "The next time you disrespect me, I promise that you will feel pain as you never have."

Dropping her arm, the wind released Scott from its hold, and he landed on his knees, his hand on his visor.

"Why wait? No time like the present," he called out to her, his eyes glowing bright red.

Tired of suppressing her anger, she turned to face him, electricity crackled at her finger tips as that air in the room thicken. "That's fine with me," she said taking a step closer to him.

Knowing they were about to do something they would regret later, the other team members stepped in to stop their co-captains from attacking each other.

"No. Ororo, please don't do this. It's not worth it," Forge said, taking a step closer to her, trying to draw her attention away from Scott.

Jean, following his lead, spoke up, "Scott, stop this. It is a misunderstanding, nothing to fight about," Jean said, looking from one to the other. When he didn't respond, she spoke to him mentally.

_Scott, please don't take your anger out on Ororo. I'm the one you're mad at, not her. Stop this, please_, she pleaded mentally watching as he registered what she said. Realizing what he was about to do, he looked at Jean, his eyes dimming as he stood.

_I messed up, didn't I_, he projected back to her.

"Yeah, you did but luckily for you, she's a person who forgives. I'm not sure how long it will take, but she will eventually," she said out loud, looking over at Hank and Forge as they talked to Ororo, trying to calm her down, "Why did you act like that? You have never been one to disrespect someone or question someone's judgment especially not Ororo's."

"I'm not sure. I just haven't been myself lately," he said, running his hands through his hair, looking over at Ororo, who had calmed down a little and was talking to the others. Feeling as if he was being watched, Scott looked toward the door and saw Logan staring at him, a scowl on his face.

"Great, even he saw it," Scott told Jean, and she looked over at the door and saw Logan leaving the room, "I just want this night to be over."

Something told him to talk to Ororo and apologize tonight but Scott, knowing that now was not the time, Scott decided it was best to just leave and sleep on it. He would speak with her tomorrow when they both have had time to calm down and become their rational selves again.

"Come on, let's go to bed," he said, taking Jean's hand and leading her to the door. Holding it open for her, Scott looked back over at Ororo and their eyes met for a second before Ororo looked away. Sighing, Scott knew that tomorrow would be a long day. _Better get some rest_, he thought, following Jean as they made their way to their respective rooms.

_That Jackass_, Ororo thought, though she was not one to call people out their name unless they deserved it. She looked away from him and tried to turn her attention to her friends as they continued their attempts to calm her down.

"Thank you, my friends. I'm fine now," she said, forcing a smile.

Glancing at Hank, who nodded, Forge asked her, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. And besides," she said, her smile still in place, "It's late and we all have an early start tomorrow. So we all need our rest."

"Okay but at least let me walk you to your room," Forge said.

"No, no. You go on. I'll be okay," she said, hoping he would take the hint.

He did but Forge really wanted to be there for her. Just as he was about to insist, Hank touched his arm, shaking his head, signaling that he should let it go and just leave.

Giving up, Forge nodded to his friend. Hank told them good night and headed to his room.

Alone now, Forge turned back to Ororo. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused tonight," he said, kissing her on the cheek. Whispering good night, he turned and left, leaving before Ororo could respond.

Ororo gave Forge a five minute head start before leaving the room, taking the elevator down to the subbasement. Entering the Danger Room's Control Tower, she was glad to see that she was alone. She knew that Logan used the Danger Room when he needed to relax and release some stream. Tonight, she would be the one releasing steam.

Customizing a program, Ororo changed into her workout clothes and entered the Danger Room. Starting the program, the room changed into her battle field. She waited until saw the red eyes of her opponents before taking flight and releasing a barrage of hail stones. The Cyclops clones retaliated by blasting through the cloud of hail, destroying some but the ones they missed took out their targets, causing the clones to disappear. Some of the clones took aim at her as she moved through the air, easily dodging their beams, counterattacking with lightning bolts. A few of the clones finally got smart and started firing on the area above her, causing the bricks of the virtual building fall on her, trapping her in a make shift prison.

Storm tried very hard to make herself realize that it was just a mirage but her rising panic overshadowed all rational thought and her emotions got the best of her. Knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop it, Storm did what she came into the Danger Room to do, she released the pent up frustration that she has carried around with her for the last few weeks.

She felt as if someone else had taken over her body as the rocks that entrapped her flew in many directions are she broke free of her prison and she unleashed a series of powerful storms upon her opponents. She could see some of the clones floating through the wind as if they were light as a feather before slamming into a wall. Some of the other clones, still intent of fighting back, were vaporized by the lightning bolts flowing from Storm's fingers. The remaining clones were no match for the hail stones the size of bowling balls as they rained down upon them. Once all of the clones had been destroyed and the program ended, Storm floated down to the ground, spent and exhausted.

Without looking up, she sensed that she was not alone. She knew that Logan had witnessed her Danger Room session. Still in her mode, Storm walked back to the Control Tower. As the doors slid open, she was shocked to see that instead of Logan, Forge sat in the control chair. Hearing the doors slide open, he turned to face her, an unreadable expression on his face. Storm stood in the doorway, feeling that she should explain but not in the mood too. She just wanted to get the tape from the session so that she could review it. In order to do so, though, she would have to get past Forge.

Forge sat looking at Storm, feeling like he really didn't know her, even after all the conversations they have had. The sheer power of the storms that she produced troubled him, although he knew she was a powerful mutant.

Not knowing what to say, he sat there, hoping that she would explain what happened, but knowing what he did about her, she wouldn't until she was ready. And he didn't think she was, at least not tonight.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that," she said, stepping into the room and going to the recording console, "I just want to get the tape from the session."

Getting it, Storm headed back out. Before she could get through the door, Forge called her name. Turning back to him, she waited for him to speak again.

"What happened in there?" he asked nothing else coming to mind.

Storm, smiling a simple smile, replied, "That is what happens when Mother Nature is in an I-don't-give-a-fuck mood." With that, she stepped out of the room, leaving Forge wondering who Ororo truly was.


	10. Late Night Conversations

**_Disclaimer: The X-Men are not mine; I just borrowed them. Enjoy!_**

**_Chap 10: Late Night Conversations_**

After leaving the Danger Room, Storm ran into Professor Xavier as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Late night?" he asked, sipping his tea, a shawl wrapped around his legs. Not waiting for a response, he motioned the empty chair across from his.

"Ororo, please join me."

She stood on the other side of the table, debating whether or not to join him. Although she wasn't in the mood to talk, she decided that it would be disrespectful to refuse Xavier's invitation. Removing a cup from the cabinet, she allowed him to pour her tea. Nodding her thanks, she inhaled the soothing smell of the chamomile tea as she took a sip. She held the cup in her hands, and sighed as the warmth of the tea spread throughout her body.

Xavier, watching his friend intently waited patiently until Ororo had relaxed against the back of the chair, failing under the spell of the tea.

"I heard about tonight's incident," he began, pausing to take another sip. When Ororo didn't respond, he set the cup down and looked at her, her eyes focused on something just beyond his head.

"I would like to hear what you have to say about it."

"Professor, I appreciate the company and the tea but that's a conversation I'm not ready to have right now," she said, getting up and putting her cup in the sink.

"Okay," he said, taking another sip of his tea, looking up at her, "but would you allow me to say something before you leave."

Turning to face him, Ororo gave into his mental nudging and returned to her seat.

"Forge came to me and expressed his apologies for what happened at the party," Charles said, her eyes finally meeting his.

"Forge?" she said, a shocked expression on her face.

"Yes, Forge. He has really taken a liking to you," he said, a smile on his lips as he sipped his tea, "He told me that it was not his intention to cause trouble. He only wanted you to do something that would bring a smile to your face. He also told me about Scott, his behavior, and how you handled him."

"Professor, I," she began, but fell silent as Xavier raised his hand.

"As much as I hate to condone fighting within the Team, we are a family like any other and there will be times where we will not get along with each other and sometimes the only way to express yourself is through fighting," he said, reaching across the table, taking her hands in his, his gaze intent, forcing her to look at him, "I know its hard maintaining control especially with your powers being directly influenced by your emotions. Don't ever let your emotions build up to a breaking point because once its gets to that point, they are almost impossible to control. So do me a favor…"

"And that would be?"

"Whenever you feel the need to de-stress, by all means do. Take all the time you need to do whatever it is that will help you to alleviate it, even if that means taking some time for yourself and leaving the mansion. Just let me know when you need to leave. No questions asked. But you have to promise to return," he said, chuckling before kissing her hands and leaning back in his chair.

Smiling for the first time since sitting down, Ororo nodded her gratitude to her mentor and stood. "Don't worry, Professor," she said smiling down at him, "I will always return home."

Nodding his head, smiling as his friend left the room, the Professor knew without a doubt that she would always return to this place she now called home as a member of the X-Men. There was, however, this nagging feeling that something was on the horizon that would be a great challenge his team and he hoped that he has prepared them well for it. Quieting the thoughts, Xavier rolled over to the sink, leaving his cup as he made his way to his quarters to get some much needed rest.

Ororo, opening her door, smelled the cigar before she saw the figure on her balcony. _Why is it when I'm not in the mood to have conversation, everyone wants to talk to me_, she thought, going over to the door. Leaning against the door frame, Ororo waited for her unwelcomed guest to acknowledge her presence. Having calmed down a little during her talk with Xavier, Ororo was curious to see how long Gambit would stall before asking her the question that would explain his midnight visit.

After a few minutes of silence and watching him leisurely smoke his cigar, Ororo spoke. "I didn't know you smoked those things. Trying to be like Logan?"

Chuckling at her last statement, her best friend turned to face her, his red eyes glowing the in darkness.

"Non, 'chere, Gambit just like to taste 'em once in a while," he said, taking a drag off the sweet smelling cigar, blowing the smoke over his shoulder.

"Does Logan know you're smoking one of his cigars?" she asked standing next to him, gazing out at the dark grounds.

"How you do know that this is one of his cigars, 'chere?" he asked, his gaze on the lake in the distance.

"I did date him for a while, Gambit. And when you date someone, you remember things associated with that person and for Logan, his prized cigars are one of those things."

"Non, and let's keep it dat way."

"Your secret is safe with me. We don't need another death match," she replied, glancing up at the sky before turning to her friend, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I heard ya jacked up Cyke tonight. Gambit wanted to hear it from his Stormie," he said, extinguishing the cigar, stilling looking out at the grounds.

"Why do you have to call me that awful name?" she asked, exasperated.

"Yes, mon amie. Tis my pet name for you," he said, looking over at her, a mischievous smile on his face, "Don't go trying to change the subject. Tell me about tonight."

Sighing, Ororo sat on the rail of the balcony, not really in the mood to recount the events of the night. Regardless of how she felt, she knew that Gambit wouldn't leave until he got the information he came for. Some days, his persistence was welcomed and needed, _but not tonight_, she thought, gazing at him. Knowing that he could hold her gaze all night, Ororo decided to stop the cat and mouse game.

"There is not much to tell, Gambit," she said.

"That's not what Gambit heard. Ah heard that he snapped at ya and ya snapped back, powers and all. Then you went to the Danger Room and had a session against his look-a-likes."

"Okay, so if you heard what happened, why do you need to hear it from me?" she said, trying hard to keep frustration out of her voice.

"Because it didn't sound like you, 'chere. Gambit couldn't believe what they had said, so I come looking for you to get the real story," he told her, turning back to the view of the grounds, "Ah wanted to see if you were okay."

Ororo looked at her friend's profile, thinking back on all the times when he appeared out of no where to be there for her as she had been for him over the duration of their special friendship. She knew that although her friend was in love that their friendship would continue to grow and evolve to accommodate all of life's changes…regardless of where they were in the world. I wonder if I ever thanked him for everything, she thought as past images flashed across her mind. If she hadn't, there was no better time than the present.

"Thank you, my friend. Thank you for always being there for me even when I did not know I needed you," she said, kissing him on the cheek. Touching his arm, she encouraged him to face her. "Gambit, I'm just tired of people thinking that they can walk over me. I'm sorry for what happened tonight but I don't regret it nor do I take it back. Something needed to be done and I did it. So please express that for me to the others." Hearing the goodbye in her last statement, Gambit look at his friend, his question written all over his face.

"No. I'm not leaving the Team," she said, reassuring him. Seeing him visible relax, Ororo laughed for the first time since the incident. But I am going away for a few days so that I can regroup and recharge. I just need some time to be with myself. Will you lock up for me?" she asked and he nodded. Smiling, Ororo squeezed her friend's hand before taking flight.

Gambit watched his friend as she flew away, feeling both relieved and pissed. He was relieved that his friend was okay but he was pissed that he didn't get the chance to see her snap on Cyke. _That would have been something to see_, he thought as he made his way back into her room, locking the balcony door behind him. Heading out the main door, Gambit said a small prayer for his friend, praying that she will find some peace and return to them as the Ororo the Team knew and love. Closing and locking the door behind him, he headed back to his room where he knew the woman he loved was there whose arms were open and waiting for him.


	11. Time Away

**_Chap 11: Time Away_**

Ororo enjoyed the soft caress of the winds as they carried her across the midnight sky. Looking down at the grounds below, she saw the one thing she knew would help relax her – the lake. Swimming in any body of water always had a calming effect on her.

Angling the wind downward, Ororo dived deep into the middle of the lake. Allowing the water to caress and embrace her, she slowly swam to the surface. When she broke through it, she called up the winds to lift her above the water. As she allowed the wind to turn her, water from the lake was pulled into her mini cyclone, creating a watery shield. Ororo, deep in meditation, allowed Mother Nature to take the stress from her body and take it within itself. Unbeknownst to the Goddess, she was being watched.

Logan usually ended his days sitting by the lake, enjoying one of his expensive Cuban cigars. Pulling deep on the sweet smelling stick, he saw something white flying through the air and landing in the middle of the lake. Not sure what to think, Logan jumped to his feet and raced to the edge of the water, waiting to see if the thing would surface. When the thing did, he could not believe his eyes. What he saw made his mouth drop wide.

_Ro_, he thought, immediately recognizing the white hair and the white suit she had worn to the party. His instincts told him to swim out to her but something in his mind froze him in place. As he watched, Ororo surfaced and flew above the water, creating a mini cyclone around her.

Logan stood on the shore transfixed and awed by the sheer power and control of the Weather Goddess as the mini cyclone circled around itself, staying in one place and maintaining its size. A feeling of calmness washed over him as he watched his friend in her element. Satisfied that she was not in danger, Logan returned to his spot on the log, knowing that he would never forget the spectacle before him.

Just as he was relighting his cigar, the cyclone stopped circling, all of the water falling back to its resting place in the lake. Ororo hovered above the lake, allowing the wind to dry her wet clothes and hair. Satisfied, the Goddess glided over to the edge of the lake, unaware of her audience. Taking on last look out at the lake, Ororo turned to see her someone sitting on her favorite log. Startled, Ororo took her stance, ready for anything.

"Who's there?" she called out, only seeing the light at the end of Logan's cigar.

"Hey, 'Ro," Logan replied, getting up and stepping out of the dark shadows and walking into the moonlight.

"Logan?" she said, questioningly, trying to catch her breath. She visibly relaxed when he stepped into the light. "You startled me."

"Same here," he said, getting closer. Knowing that she didn't like his cigars, he put out the fire and put the slightly smoking bud in his pocket, saving it for later. "Kinda late to be taking a walk. What cha doing out so late?" he asked, a curious look on his face.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," she said, knowing at once that he saw her out in the lake.

"I come out here to relax sometimes. It helps my temperament," he replied, his gaze coming to rest on her slate blue eyes.

"Yes, this area seems to have that affect on me as well."

"Wanna sit and talk?" he asked, nodding toward the log.

"Sit yes, Talk no," she replied. He nodded his understanding and led the way to the log.

Sitting next to him, Ororo's mind was flooded with the many memories, both good and bad, she had about sitting next to Logan on the log. Here was the place where they would either have some of their best and worst conversations or just sit next to each other, enjoying the company of the other. They would early to go to the lake to meditate, each in their own way – him, while gazing out at the lake; her, turning inward, closing her eyes to block out the outside world.

_That was so long ago_, she thought sneaking a glance at Logan's profile as he looked out at the lake. Deciding that she didn't want to relive them right then, Ororo closed her eyes and started meditating, allowing her mind to go blank as she surrendered to the sounds of Mother Nature's nightly lullaby.

Logan, also feeling nostalgic, remembered when they started "talking" (slang for getting to know each other on a more-than-friends level) as Jubilee would say, before they decided to be exclusive. In one of their early conversations, Ororo expressed to him how she was usually reluctant to reveal so much of herself. He had assured her that he wouldn't cause her or her heart any due stress. _What a load of crock_, he thought, grunting, remembering the day he broke that promise.

They had never discussed what happened between them. His foolish pride had kept him from admitting that he was then still in love with Jean and only with Ororo because he wanted a warm body around to keep him busy until he could have Jean. Like the old saying goes, it was only after he lost Ororo that he realized that she was much more than a warm body…she was the closest thing he has had as a best friend since coming to the mansion. She knew him almost as well as he knew himself. In the days following their breakup, Logan had really missed their nightly walks where they talked about whatever came to mind, many nights sharing things they had never shared with anyone else.

_Why did I have to be so stupid_, he scowled himself, looking over at his friend. _She's so beautiful_, he thought as he watched her meditate. Turning back toward the lake, Logan knew deep in his heart that this woman was the one he planned to spend the rest of his life with. The only problem now was trying to convince her.

Opening her eyes, Ororo stared out at the lake, enjoying noisy tranquility of her surroundings. Ororo had felt Logan's eyes on her while she meditated. She hoped that he wouldn't probe her about what happened today. All she wanted was a little vacation so that she could just be without her responsibilities as an X-Man.

"Ro, ya remember how when we sat on this log, it seemed that we could tell each other anything?" Logan asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Yes, I do," she replied, feeling like he wanted to share something with her.

"Well, there was something I wanted to tell you. Its something I should have told you a long time ago but…" he said, his voice trialing off.

Looking at him now, Ororo waited for him to continue.

Taking a deep breath, Logan summoned the courage to say what he felt he needed to say. _I would rather have a sparing session with Sabertooth_, he thought turning to her and taking her hand in his.

"'Ro, I never got the chance to say I'm sorry for what I did," he began, and she started shaking her head, saying that he didn't have to continue.

"No, darling," he said, touching the side of her face with his free hand, "I've waited long enough to say something that should have been said months ago. The words you expressed to me that night when you left the entertainment room were true. Even after spending time with you at the cabin and with my feelings for you, I still wasn't over Jean, even after she blatantly broke my heart months before we went to the cabin."

"Logan, please. You don't have to do this," she began but he placed a finger against her lips, silencing her.

"Yes, I do. I made you a promise that I would never hurt you but I did. So I do owe you an apology," he told her, silencing her protest.

"When we started dating, I enjoyed spending time with you but my heart still longed for Jean. It took you leaving me to make me realize that, while my mind was focused on taking Jean from Scott, my heart had found another to love."

She looked at him, questioningly, the implied meaning in his words ringing loud in her thoughts. _No_, she thought, _not now_. _Not when I'm involved with Forge_.

"What I'm trying to say 'Ro is…," he started, struggling to find the right words, "Although in my mind, I was still in love with Jean but my heart was falling in love with you. It took my mind a while to realize it and when it did, it hit me like a ton of bricks. I'm in love with you 'Ro and in my heart, I know that you are the one for me."

Ororo looked deep into his eyes, trying to see if he was in fact, telling the truth. Her spirit told her he was but her heart had hardened to his words since he had said similar things before they started dating exclusively. She knew that she had never stopped loving him and probably never will but she wasn't ready to give up on what she was building with Forge either. So there's the dilemma.

"Logan, I love you too," she began, seeing the light in his eyes, hating what she was about to say but needing to say it at the same time, "Forge and I are trying to build something together now and it wouldn't be fair to him. So I appreciate you telling me this but I have had to move on because I'm looking for something that I didn't get when we were together. Now I feel I can and am getting that from Forge. So please understand that I truly do love you but only as a friend, not like I use too."

"I know. I just wanted to get that off my chest. See, I told you it was something about this log," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Smiling, Ororo shivered, her clothes not fully dry from her dip in the lake.

"Cold?"

"A little."

"Come on. I'll walk you back to the mansion," he said standing, holding out his hand for hers.

"I know this may sound silly, but I would rather not go back to the mansion," she replied, taking his hand and standing.

"Okay," he said, lightly holding her hand, "So where would you like to go?"

"I was going to go to one of the cabins on the other side of the lake but the funny thing is I really don't want to be alone."

"Why not crash at the boathouse tonight? You know I have an extra bedroom," he replied, hoping that she would accept his offer.

Ororo, knowing that it would be hard to explain her spending the night at Logan's but too tired to really care, decided that she would. It would allow her to get away from the mansion without actually leaving the property.

"Sounds like a plan," she replied, surprising him, "Lead the way, dear night woodsman."

Logan, excited about the fact that Ororo had decided to go to home with him, decided to take the fastest route back to the boathouse. Pulling out his flashlight, Logan took Ororo's hand in his and led her into the woods. Since it was hardly ever used, the trial was overgrown with weeds and hadn't been cleared of logs and other debris that had fallen. Despite the obstacles of the path, Logan tried to cover the ground as quickly as he could with Ororo in tow, sensing that she was having a hard time with the closeness of their surrounding.

Gripping Logan's hand tightly, Ororo tried to focus her attention away from the rising panic, struggling to envelope her. Totally focused on maintaining control, Ororo didn't realize she had stepped in a hole until it was too late.

"Logan!" she hissed painfully, pulling her injured ankle from the small hole.

Startled, Logan turned around, his arm instinctively going around Ororo's waist, allowing her to shift her weight off her injured leg.

"Ro, what happened?" he asked

"I stepped in a hole and twisted my ankle," she replied, her voice heavy.

_Déjà vu_, he thought. "Is it the same ankle you broke at the cabin?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, yes it is," she said.

"Damn," he said out loud, looking down at her, wondering why if the Gods were playing games with him, "Come on. Let's get you off that leg."

Reaching under her, Logan tenderly gathered the injured Goddess into his arms and started toward his boat house.

Holding the flashlight to light their way, Ororo couldn't help thinking that of all the things that could happen, she would have to hurt the same ankle in the same way and with the same person there to 'rescue' her. _What are you trying to tell me, Goddess_, Ororo thought, glancing quickly up at the sky, looking for an answer she knew wasn't there.

"Logan, I may have to stay away from you from now on," Ororo told him, yawning.

"Why do you say that?" Logan asked, wondering if she was serious as he guided them through the densest part of the woods before finally emerging in the back of the boathouse.

"Because it seems that any time I'm alone with you, I injure myself in someway and then you have to come to my rescue. I have never been a damsel in distress this many times in my life," she replied giggling, making him laugh, "But I'm happy that I have always had you there when I needed help. Thanks so much Logan."

"Its my pleasure, Ro," Logan said, opening the door and entering at an angle, so that he wouldn't jar her ankle.

"Of all the damsels in distress I have helped, you're my favorite," Logan told her as he laid her on the bed and kissed the top of her head.

Looking up at him, Ororo smiled and received one in return before Logan turned and headed to out to get something to dress her ankle.

Ororo leaned back against the soft pillows, trying to find a comfortable spot. She was still searching when Logan returned with some ice, some ankle wrap, and extra pillows.

She watched Logan as he silently worked, wrapping her ankle with gentle and firm movements, making sure that the wrap was just right. Once he finished, he stacked the extra pillows and gently placed her ankle on top of them. Lastly, he gently laid the ice on top of the wrap, causing Ororo to jump as the sudden coldness.

"You okay?" he asked, still holding the ice as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Yes, thank you Logan. You were trained in first aid while in the military right?" she asked, looking at him with clear blue eyes.

"Yeah, something like that. Can I get you something to eat, drink?" he asked adjusting the ice bag so that it would stay put without his help.

"No, I'm good," she said.

"Sleepy?"

"Not really. You?"

"Nope. I'm good," he said, leaning up against the headboard next to her, "So are you feeling better?"

"Yes, my leg is much better."

"Not your leg," he said, hoping that she would be ready to talk about what happened at the mansion.

"You know Logan, I didn't expect anyone to be out at the lake tonight," she said, pausing to take a breath, looking over at him, "I was hoping that I would be alone to do what I needed to do. I know that most people expect me to be in control at all times especially since my mutant abilities are controlled by my emotions. And I even started believing that myself."

"I had convinced myself that I can always being in control of my emotions but then I'm forced to remember a very important fact of life that I have forgotten and neglected," she trialed off, her mind deep in thought.

You know its very easy to forgot that. And as humans, we all have the I think I was guilty of that. I forgot the simplest of our needs as human beings…" she paused, looking away from Logan, deep in thought.

"And what's that Ro?" he asked.

"That despite of my mutant ability, I am still human. An in being human, I can not control all of my emotions. I'm perfect nor am I the Goddess that the people thought I was. I have days when nothing can faze me. Then there are other times when I get to a point where I can not take it anymore and the least little thing will set me off."

"So tonight was one of those times?" he asked, his eyes focused on her face.

"Yes. I have had to bite my tongue many times in the last few months when dealing Scott. He has for whatever reason pushed my buttons and tonight was, as they say, the straw that broke the camel's back. I tried, Logan, I really did but when he said what he said and did what he did, I couldn't take it because he not only disrespected me but also the other team members present. Part of me feels that I owe him an apology but on the other hand, he really had it coming."

"That sound like something I would say," he replied, chuckling at Ororo's choice of words.

"Well, if you're around someone for a long period of time, you tend to pick up some of their saying and mannerisms. I would say I picked up some of your better qualities," she replied jokingly, making him laugh.

"You know Logan, its good to be able to talk to you and make you laugh. I really miss that," she told him.

Logan could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, me too."

"You know, even though we broke up, I never stopped being your friend," she said, holding his hand in hers.

"Yeah, but Ro it was hard because I felt like I hurt you."

"And that you did Logan, but time heals most wounds. I won't say that my wounds have completely healed but I do miss my friend. So if I can forgive you, can you forgive yourself so that we can be friends again?"

Logan looked deep into her eyes, seeking the acceptance to the apology that was in his eyes. With a nod, Ororo gave Logan the peace that he needed to lay his guilt to rest. A smile spread across the gruff mutant's face as he looked into the glowing face of his friend, someone who he considered his best friend.

"Now that that's settled," she said, feeling the pull of the Sandman's call, yawning loudly, "I don't know about you, Logan but I'm beat. Can you help me get comfortable?"

"Yeah…I think Hank should take a look at that ankle tomorrow just to be on the safe side," he said helping her move her ankle to a more comfortable position.

"Mmmm-hhmmm," she mumbled, snoring softly.

Logan stood and pulled the blanket from the foot of the bed to cover her. "Goodnight, my love," he said, kissing her on the cheek and watching her for a few minutes before going to his bedroom.

-------------

"Logan, you don't have to carry me," Ororo told him as they made their way to the mansion to get her ankle examined by Hank McCoy, "I can fly you know."

"I'm just trying to be gentleman," he replied, a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "And besides, I like sweeping beautiful women off their feet."

"Aw, I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Nah," he said, stopping and looking down into her eyes, "Just the _one_ I really care about."

Blushing, Ororo looked away. Although she enjoyed the flirting, she felt as if she was being unfaithful to Forge. Logan, sensing the change in their conversation, fell silent as he continued up the path to the mansion's doors. On the way, many curious students stood and watched the pair make their way to the mansion. The bolder students walked along side them and asked questions. Ororo, quick to silence the students' rumor mill, explained that Logan was taking her to the clinic because she had twisted her ankle. Satisfied with her answer, the inquisitive students went back to the peers with the information, creating quite a stir.

Word of Ororo's injury spread quickly, and when Logan stepped into the infirmary with Ororo in his arms, Hank and Forge were ready for them.

"So which ankle is it, my dear?" Beast asked, motioning for Logan to lay her on the examining table.

"Beast, how did you…?" she began and he smiled and nodded his head in the direction of Jubilee who sat in the glass office, doing her internship in the infirmary. Quickly understanding, the adults shared a laugh, knowing that no secrets could stay secret once the students got wind of it.

"It's the same ankle, Hank," Logan replied, his voice filled with concern.

"Oh, that's not good," Hank replied, moving around the room gathering the tools needed for Ororo's examination.

"Hank, please don't scare me like that," Ororo replied nervously.

"My apologies, my dear."

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, Ororo," Forge said patting her hand, trying to reassure her.

"Forge, would you help me prepare her for x-rays?" Beast asked his friend.

"Sure," Forge replied, going to grab the x-ray smock.

"Logan, I'm sorry but I need you to step out until we're done," Hank told him, escorting him out the room.

"Yeah, I know when I'm not needed," Logan said, his tone a cross between hurt and anger.

"Hey, Logan," Ororo called as he turned to leave.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again for being there," she said, the smile on her face quickly turning to a painful grimace as Forge lifted her ankle.

"Anytime," he said, softly as he headed out the door. Logan looked back at Ororo just in time to see Forge lean over and kiss her on the cheek before the doors slid close. Feeling the same as he did when he watched them dance, Logan knew that he would be paying for the mistake of hurting Ororo for a long time. _But_, he thought as he made his way to his morning training session, _at least she knows how I feel and now I can work on winning my woman back._


	12. Trouble in Paradise

**_Chap 12: Trouble in Paradise_**

Over the next few months, the X-Men continued their combat training, each of them getting better with every passing day, some of them even impressing their trainer. Although they were good, Logan was better. Whenever they thought they could truly take their trainer, he pulled something new out, laying them out on their backs again. Standing over his last victim, Logan smiled inwardly. _You're not that good, kid_, he thought as he helped Bobby Drake to his feet.

"Dude!! Take it easy," Bobby better known as Iceman told him, dusting off his clothes, "Ice breaks you know."

Chuckling, Logan nodded, watching Bobby headed back inside the mansion, rubbing his backside.

"Hey Storm," Iceman greeted Ororo as she stepped out into the courtyard, dressed in her sparing clothes, "He's throwing out new moves today, so be careful." Bobby looked back at Logan and shook his head, going into the mansion mumbling about capital punishment.

Logan could see Ororo chuckling as she made her way over to him.

"What did you do to him?" she asked still laughing to herself, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"He tried me so I had to let him know that he was good, but not that good," Logan replied, joining Ororo in a laugh.

Their friendship had almost gotten back to where it was before they started dating in the months since Ororo's incident as they call it. Since then, Logan has noticed with much happiness that they had been spending as much, if not more time together now than they had when they were dating. Others have noticed this as well, especially Forge.

"I feel like I'm losing her, my friend" Forge told Hank as they sat in the Danger Room Control Tower, working on more modifications and upgrades. Forge sat with his chin in his hands, staring through the glass but not seeing Gambit and Rogue as they went through this simulated training session.

"Why do you say that, Forge?" Hank asked, stopping his work and focusing his attention on his friend.

"I feel like I don't see her as much as I use to and when I do, she's either with Gambit or Wolverine. I feel like I'm in a contest against them for her heart and attention."

"I know it may seem that way, but let me reassure you, she only cares for them as if there were her brothers. Granted she and Logan have been in a relationship that failed but they were friends before it and it seems that they have rediscovered their friendship," he said, standing and going over to the mainframe up against the wall, "Ororo is a one man woman and the man who has her attention right now is you."

Feeling that his friend did not believe him, Hank knew that a troubled heart can make it hard to concentrate so he did what he hoped someone else would do in if he was ever in Forge's love predicament.

"Forge, why don't you take the rest of the day off and make plans to spend it with Ororo," Hank suggested, getting the reaction he had anticipated.

"No, Hank. I can't do that. I have to help you with modifications on the equipment."

"A man with a troubled heart does not have the clear head that is needed in making the upgrades of this equipment. So I implore you, please seek out your heart's desire and spend the day mending your heart and thoughts."

"Are you sure, Beast?" Forge asked, not believing his luck.

"If you ask me once more, I will be forced to pounce on you, which is something I'm sure you don't want to experience."

Smiling, Forge stood and shook his friend's flurry blue hand, thanking him for understanding. With another smile, Forge headed out the door, in search of Ororo.

After she twisted her ankle, as soon as she could, Ororo tried to continue her training regiment, much to her discomfort and Hank's disapproval. Logan, seeing this, thought of a perfect solution the Ororo's problem – he would teach her the ancient Chinese marital art therapy Tai Chi. Logan approached Hank with his idea, which the resident doctor agreed was the best solution for Ororo's problem.

Logan approached Ororo with the idea about practicing Tai Chi to which she was a little skeptical at first. But that skepticism was short lived. Ororo liked Tai Chi so much, that she now spends at least three hours a week with Logan, going through the soothing, healing, and destressing movements.

Although Logan was sure that the art would help her injury, he also knew that meant that she would be spending more time with him. He had come to enjoy the quiet, uninterrupted moments alone with her in the last few months. But he knew that like many good things in his life, they do not last very long.

"Morning people. Mind if I join you?" Forge said, going past Logan to stand next to Ororo.

"Yeah, I do mind," Logan replied calmly, still going through the warm-up movements.

Ororo looked at Logan, knowing that although he sounded calm, he was pissed that their session had been interrupted, especially by Forge. When their conversation finally turned to Ororo's relationship with Forge, Logan expressed how he felt about it and Forge. Needless to say, the conversation didn't turn out well. They got into an argument that ended with them not speaking to each other for a week.

Deciding that he would rather have some part of her than none at all, Logan apologized. They decided that it would best if they agreed to disagree on the topic of her and Forge and refrain from talking about it – which they had, until the object of their conversation interrupted them, like now. Ororo, knowing how Logan felt, knew that the interruption would only get worse if she didn't intercede.

"Excuse me, Logan. I need to speak with Forge," Ororo said, taking Forge's hand and leading him back toward the patio door, not seeing Logan's stormy face as he watched them leave.

"What _is_ his problem?" Forge whispered fiercely, once they got out of earshot.

"Logan takes his training very seriously and hates for it to be interrupted," Ororo whispered back.

"Yeah, whenever it's me. I need to talk to him about that," Forge replied, starting back toward Logan.

Ororo touched his arm, stopping him. "No. It's not the right time," she told him, gently turning him toward the door, "And it's not just you. He's like that with anyone who interrupts a session. He has even snapped on me a few times when I have done it. It's just something he does. Like I'm sure you don't like it when someone interrupts something important that you are working on."

"Granted that may be true, Ororo, but I have watched him interact with others including Scott and I have never seen him as short with them as he is with me. I think he doesn't like me because of my relationship with you. I truly think he still has a thing for you and is angry that I'm standing in the way."

"And if he does, Forge, I have expressed my thoughts on it and made it clear to Logan where we stand."

"I still don't like it. And I'm not sure if I like the idea of you and him spending so much time together."

"So what are you saying exactly?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest, patiently waiting for his reply.

"What I'm saying is that I do not like the fact that you and him have been spending so much time together."

"Basically, you are saying you don't trust me with Logan and that you would like for me to limit or stop my interactions with him, which would mean that I would have to cancel my morning Tai Chi sessions, my combat training practice, and Danger Room sessions as well as any interaction I have with him, be it Team related or as friends. Did I leave anything out?" she asked, her temper rising.

"That's not what I meant," he replied, his temper matching hers.

"That is what I just heard you say, Forge. Whether you like it or not, as the co-leader of the X-Men, I have responsibilities that require me to interact with all the members of the Team, including Logan. As a civilian, I am also friends with my teammates and interact with each of them in different ways. So Forge, if you are trying to ask me or tell me, whatever the case may be, to cease all interaction with Logan, then that is a request I cannot and will not honor. If you can not accept that, then we will have to cease what we have," she replied calmly, her eyes changing color, "Now if you will excuse me."

Forge, at a loss for words, watched as Ororo took flight and left him in the courtyard. When he looked over where Logan was, he was surprised to see that Logan had closed the distance between them, not making a sound.

"Be careful how you treat 'Ro," Logan told him, bumping into him as he passed him.

"Are you threatening me, Logan?" Forge asked, his stance ready for anything as he turned to watch Logan walk toward the door.

"It's not me you have to worry about," he said, nodding his head toward Forge.

Realizing he was nodding toward something behind him, Forge turned to see Gambit, leaning against the tall shrubby that served as a wall, playing with a charged card. Hearing Logan's voice, Gambit looked up at Forge, a strange smile on his lips. Forge, feeling uneasy, held Gambit's gaze, letting him know that he wasn't afraid.

Gambit, understanding the silent challenge, nodded to Forge with a smile just before he leaped over the tall shrub, leaving Forge to wonder what he had gotten himself into.

Angry after her talk with Forge, Ororo ended up at her favorite place to unwind - the lake. She sat on the sand and focused on the gentle movements of the lake, allowing her mind to move as it moved, calming her and giving her the peace that seemed to elude her lately. Since her incident with Scott, it had become harder for her to control her emotions. _What could it be_, she thought, and after a few minutes of meditation, she discovered the true cause. She was torn emotionally between two men, loving each in different ways. Although she enjoyed her blossoming relationship with Forge, she still had strong feelings for Logan that she knew would not be going away anytime soon. The emotional juggling of the two was really wearing on her ability to control her emotions. Sadly, she knew that something would have to give and soon, or she would become an emotional rollercoaster. _And that_, she thought, taking flight and heading to her room, _I can not let happen_.

Ororo landed on the balcony outside her bedroom. Opening the door, she stepped in and wasn't surprised to see Gambit lying on her bed.

"How is it that you always seem to be where I am?" she asked, going over to sit next to him on the bed.

"Gambit has a sixth sense when it comes to his Stormie," he said, knowing that would get a rise out of her.

"Do you really have to call me that, Remy?"

"Oui, mon ami. It be Gambit term of endearment for his sistah."

"It's really a term of annoyance for me," she replied, glancing back at him, "What are you doing here anyway? Don't you and Rogue have another Danger Room session?"

"In a minute. Ah wanted to talk to you about your boy."

"My boy?"

"Yeah, the one called Forge."

Sighing, Ororo got up and went over to her closet, pulling out some tattered jeans and a t-shirt, realizing that this was a gardening day. "How much did you hear?" she asked, not surprised that he had been somewhere close, especially since she was with Logan.

"All of it. He's a smart one not to trust da Wolverine," he said, leaving out Logan's statement to Forge about him, "What is it you see in him, anyway?"

"You know that is a question that I will not answer just like I would not expect you to answer what it is that you see in Rogue," she replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest, waiting for his response.

"Touché," he replied, bowing a little, conceding his defeat.

Falling silent, Gambit watched as Ororo went about straightening her nearly spotless room. When she was done, she joined him on the bed, enjoying the comfortable silence.

"Do you miss him?"

"Who?"

"Da Wolverine."

Sighing, Ororo had been waiting for someone to ask her that question. "Sometimes," she said honestly, seeing her friend turn to face her out of the corner of her eye, "But not as much since I have been seeing Forge."

Gambit made a disgusted noise at the sound of Forge's name. It was Ororo's turn to look quizzically at her friend.

"What was that sound about?"

"There's something about him, 'chere that don't sit right with Gambit. Something sneaky about him."

Ororo, shocked by Gambit's admission, looked at him in disbelief, realizing that the men she cared for the most didn't care for the man she was falling in love with.

"Isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black?" she asked.

"Ah didn't say ah wasn't. Gambit just making an, how do you say, observation. But if ah am sneaky, we recognize our type of people, non?"

"Birds of a feather, huh?" Ororo asked, getting a shrug from her friend. Just as she was about to ask him another question, they heard a knock at the door.

"You expecting someone, Stormie?" he asked from his perch on her bed.

"No. It may be Rogue, coming to get you," she replied, opening the door.

"Can we talk?" Forge asked, looking from her to Gambit sitting on her bed.

"Don't mind me. Ah have a date with a southern belle," Gambit said, getting up and going past them, on his way to find Rogue.

"Sure," she said, motioning for him to come in. Indicating the chair, Ororo sat on her bed and waited for Forge to begin. Forge, sitting in the chair, took in the peaceful surrounding of Ororo's bed room. Her room, painted a muted shade of blue, was accented with multicolored pillows, artwork, and plants. Ororo's room exuded tranquility and calmness, something that Forge needed at the moment.

"I really like your room," he said, trying to break the ice.

"Thank you," she replied politely, "You said you wanted to talk?"

_Guess she's not in the mood for small talk_, Forge thought. "Ororo, I wanted to apologize for my actions today. They were uncalled for and very juvenile. I should not have lashed out at you like that. I hope you can accept my apology," he said, putting it all out there. He had been miserable since she had flown off and couldn't think of anything other than talking to her and getting her to accept his apology.

Although they had been seeing each other for a short time, in Forge's mind, he had found a woman who he could spend the rest of his life with. Not one to fight when he could reason with his opponent, Forge knew that there was no reasoning with Logan so he had to do what he had to do to ensure that Ororo would be his. Even if that meant apologizing for expressing feelings that, though they were true, should not have been expressed to her.

"Forge, come and sit next to me" Ororo started, patting the space on the bed next to her. "I need you to understand something." Touching his cheek softly, she continued. "Logan and I are only friends. Yes, we did have a relationship and yes, it did end badly but that was a while ago. Since then, we have rekindled the friendship we had before we dated. I understand how you feel about us spending time together. I truly do but I want you to understand how I feel."

"Gambit and Logan are very important to me and because of that, I can not and will not stop my interactions with them," she said gently, trying to lessen the blow of her words, "Forge, I truly care for you and hope that our relationship will continue to grow but if you force me to choose between you and my friends, then I will have to choose my friends."

"I'm sorry that I made you feel that way," he replied, taking her hand in his and kissing it gently, "That was never my intention to make you choose between us. I just wanted to express how I felt about you and Logan spending so much time together. I guess it didn't come out right."

"No, it didn't."

"Can you ever forgive me?" he asked, kissing her hand again and planting another on her wrist.

"I'm not sure I can do that," she said, teasingly as he continued kissing her arm.

"What if I planned a night on the town complete with a romantic, candlelight dinner?" he said, kissing her cheek.

"I would like that," Ororo told him, just as the alarm sounded, signaling that they were being summoned to the War Room.

_I guess this will have to wait_, Forge thought sadly, as they headed out the door, making their way to the elevators that would take them to the subbasement. Emerging a few minutes later, they fell into step with a few of their teammates as they all followed the corridor that led to the War Room.

Professor Xavier watched as the members of his Team entered and quickly took their seats, patiently waiting for him to let them know what was going on.

"It seems that Juggernaut has broken out of the research facility once again and is reeking havoc on a dam," Xavier told them as he pulled up the satellite image on the monitor, "If he compromises the dam, the towns at the base of the mountains will be washed away. Beast and Forge, I want you to monitor the situation from here. Everyone else, please hurry. There is no time to waste, my X-Men." Dismissed, the Team raced to the Blackbird, Cyclops and Jean taking the controls as the others quickly suited up and took their seats.

Arriving a few minutes later, Cyclops and Jean brought the Blackbird down a half mile away from the dam. Rogue and Storm exited the Blackbird first, taking to the air, scouting the area up ahead while the others followed on foot.

"Cyclops, he's hammering away at the to of the dam with a large tree," Storm reported through their com-link.

"Storm, you and Rogue get his attention and keep him occupied until we get there. We have to take him down now," Cyclops replied, motioning to the rest of the Team to hurry. Reaching the clearing where Juggernaut stood, the Team got there in time to see him tossing trees at Storm and Rogue, who where busy trying to dodge them.

Misjudging one, Storm got caught up in the limbs, falling with it to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. Wolverine, seeing this, raced to her rescue, just in time to see Juggernaut making his way toward Storm, like she was a prize to be captured. Gambit, witnessing all of this, let loose a barrage of charged cards, trying to draw the giant's attention away from his friends. Succeeding, Gambit had to move quickly to avoid being crushed by Juggernaut's mighty arms. The vibrations from Juggernaut's blow made him lose his footing. Turning over, Gambit saw that Juggernaut, who had been close on his tail, was a few feet away.

Grinning, Juggernaut raised his huge arms, ready to flatten his foe. He brought them down with such force that all the Team found themselves on the ground. Looking down at the hole, Juggernaut was confused to see that Gambit wasn't there. Looking around, Juggernaut growled when he saw his punching bag flying through the air with that streaked hair woman.

"Thanks, mi amore," Gambit said looking up at Rogue as she flew him away from the giant.

"Just watch out next time, Swamp Rat," she said before blowing him a quick kiss and taking flight once again, headed back to the others.

Jean, struggling to regain her footing, heard a cracking sound. Looking toward the dam, she noticed a small fissure making its way down the dam.

_Scott, the dam has a crack in it_, she told him mentally.

Looking down at the dam, Cyclops knew that if they didn't move quickly, the dam would give, drowning the thousands of people who lived in the valley at its base.

Jean, sending a telepathic message to the Team, instructed them to remove his helmet, so that she and the Professor could trap his mind. Seconding her instructions, Cyclops ordered the team to surround him and wait until his signal before attacking.

Taking his place next to Jean on the top of the dam, Cyclops contacted the base to alert Beast and Forge of the condition of the dam. Forge, knowing immediately what needed to be done, took one of the smaller jets and raced to the dam, hoping that he could make it in time to help mend it before the fissure got bigger.

Understanding the direness of situation, Cyclops told the Team about the dam and emphasized the speediness in which they had to take Juggernaut down. Getting affirmatives all around, Cyclops yelled "Now" as he led the assault on Juggernaut, taking out one of the latches.

"You okay, 'Ro?" Wolverine asked as he propped her up gently against a tree, glancing over his shoulder at the action behind them.

"Yes, I'm fine, Logan, thank you," she told him when he looked back at her, "Go on and help them. I will be along soon as I catch my breath." He nodded and took off toward Juggernaut, itching for a fight. She sat a few minutes more and stood up, fighting a wave of dizziness. Once it had passed, she took to the sky, just in time to see Juggernaut grab Wolverine's leg as he unlatched the second clasp on the giant's helmet.

"No," Storm screamed as she watched as Juggernaut fling Wolverine toward Cyclops and Jean. Cyclops, seeing Wolverine flying towards him, pushed Jean out of the way. Turning in time to get hit head on with Wolverine's massive weight, he yelled as he and an unconscious Wolverine went over the edge, falling toward the rocky bottom as the base of the dam.

Jean, getting to her feet quickly, used her telepathy to catch them. Fighting against gravity and the combined weight of the men, Jean gave her all as she struggled to save her teammates.

Juggernaut, happy that he had taken out two of his brother's students, decided to have more fun as he spied Jean struggling to bring her fallen teammates back to the top of the dam. Seeing his chance, he moved toward her, an evil smile on his face.

"Rogue," Storm called in her com-link as she flew to Jean's side, "Intercept Juggernaut. Don't let him get to Jean."

"You got it, sugah," Rogue replied, flying straight into the giant, knocking him back a few feet before he grabbed her and tossed her aside like a twig. Just as Storm landed beside Jean, the jet carrying Forge landed on the other side of the dam. Seeing the women, Forge rushed over and learned of the fate of the two men.

"Storm, we have got to mend the dam, before the crack gets bigger," he told her, away from Jean as she concentrated on helping Cyclops and Wolverine.

"So what do you need from us?" Storm asked.

"I have the tools to mend it. I just need someone to take me to it," he replied, part of him hoping that she would be the one to carry him.

"Rogue would be the best person to help you because, unlike myself, she doesn't need the wind to carry her and I'm afraid that you wouldn't be able to do much if I took you," she replied before calling Rogue on her com-link, "Rogue, I need you over her to help Forge with the dam. Everyone else, we need to work together to take him down. Iceman, put him on ice; Colossus get that helmet off; everyone else do everything you can to help get that helmet off."

Getting affirmatives from everyone, Storm looked back at Forge and flashed him a quick smile before joining the others as they worked as a team to take the giant down.

"You X-Men always stand in the way of my fun. Why don't you tell that brother of mine to leave me alone," Juggernaut yelled.

Ignoring his statement, the Team did as they were ordered, but the giant wouldn't give up without a fight. Grabbing and holding onto his leg, Shadowcat phased them down in the rocky soil, temporarily trapping the giant. Seeing his chance, Iceman blasted him with a shower of ice, entombing most of the giant's body. Colossus jumped on the giant and unlatched the third latch, removing the helmet. Just as the Professor started probing Juggernaut psyche, the giant freed himself from his frozen jail, sending chucks of ice flying in all directions.

The Team, taking cover, didn't have time to warn Jean. Still focused on using the last of her mental strength to pull the men up, Jean didn't see the block of ice coming straight for her. The ice collided with her, hitting her in the shoulder and knocking her off her feet. _No_, Jean's mind screamed through the fog of pain. Trying her best to get back to her feet, all she could think of at that moment was making sure that Cyclops was safe. Getting unsteadily to her feet, Jean wavered just as Storm reached her side, keeping her on her feet. _Please God_, Jean thought, as she and Storm walked over to the ledge, _Please let Scott be safe_.

Cyclops, struggling to rouse Wolverine felt Jean's hold on them slip away. Thinking fast, Cyclops grabbed Wolverine's arm as they started falling and struggled to catch onto something with his free hand. Rogue, holding Forge up to the dam as he mended the fissure, saw the men falling.

"Oh no," she said before pulling Forge away to grab on to Cyclops. "Hold on, sugah," she told Cyclops, struggling to lift them all to safety. Cyclops, feeling his hold on Wolverine slipping, struggled to hold on but his strength was tapped out. "Rogue, Wolverine's slipping," he told her. Worried, Rogue knew she had a choice to make.

_I sure hope Ororo forgives me_, she thought to herself as she felt her load lighten as Wolverine slipped from Cyclops grasp. "Wolverine!!!!" Cyclops yelled as the man fell.

Reaching the top, Rogue dropped down to one knee, tired from pulling the men to safety.

"Oh thank God," Jean cried, moving from Storm hold and embracing Cyclops.

Storm, confused, looked around, wondering where Wolverine was. As the others joined after making sure that Juggernaut was secured by the research facility staff, Storm asked, "Where's Wolverine?"

Rogue, helped to her feet by Gambit, looked over at Cyclops and Forge, not knowing how to tell Storm about Wolverine.

"Well?" she asked, getting impatient with her teammates.

"We don't know Storm," Cyclops told her.

"What do you mean you don't know?" she asked quickly.

"I tried to hold onto him but he was too heavy. I-I couldn't hold him," Cyclops told her, looking down at the ground, unable to take the pain in her eyes.

"So you mean to tell me that you let him fall?" she asked incredulously, looking from Cyclops to Rogue.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, darling, but there was nothing I could do. I tired but I couldn't go back for him. I was tired from helping Forge."

Not believing what she was hearing, Storm looked over at Forge, whose eyes were as sad as the others. "No, I will not accept this. I will not leave him," Storm told the others before taking flight and diving over the edge of the dam.

"Storm," Forge yelled rushing to the edge of the dam, watching in disbelief as she disappeared from sight.


	13. Everything Changes

_**Chap 13: Everything Changes**_

"What are we going to do about Wolvie?" Jubilee asked tearfully, as Dazzler stood by her side, trying to comfort her.

"There's not much we can do but go to the bottom and look for him," Cyclops said weakly, tired from his ordeal.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go. 'Cause, Wolverine would do the same for us if it happened to one of us." Iceman told them, getting a chorus of Yeahs as he and most of the Team started the trek back to the Blackbird.

"Cyclops, why don't you and Jean take my jet, and head back to the mansion. I'll ride with the others and we can help Storm look for Logan," Forge told them, getting a thankful smile from Jean as she held on tightly to Cyclops. After helping Jean load Cyclops into the jet, Forge, sensing that it was too late to catch up with the others, decided to use his mini-copter to get to the base of the structure.

Pulling it from his bag, Forge put his arms through the shoulder straps and tightly secured the harness. Taking a deep breath, Forge pressed the start button and stepped of the ledge. Slowly making his descent, Forge looked around, thinking that maybe Wolverine ended up on one of the ledges rather than in the valley below._ I hope he did_, Forge thought, knowing that even though Logan had an accelerated healing factor, it was not a guarantee that he would survive a 1200 feet drop.

Just as he passed a large ledge, something grabbed Forge's arm. Startled, Forge looked up into Logan's haggard face.

"Logan!" Forge said, ironically happy to see him in one piece. _Anything for love_, he thought thinking of how Ororo would feel to know that her precious Logan was okay. Switching the copter to ascending mode, Forge knelt beside Logan, hearing his raspy and labored breathing.

"Hold on, my friend. We'll have you out of here in a jiffy," he assured Logan, patting him gently on his shoulder.

Using his com-link, Forge told the Team that he had found Logan or rather Logan had found him and gave them their location. Soon afterward, Storm joined them on the ledge. Quickly hugging Forge and whispering thank you, she kneeled beside Logan, taking his hand in hers.

"Logan," she called to him. Hearing her voice through the thick fog of pain, Logan struggled to open his eyes. Seeing her, he tried to say her name but Storm placed a finger gently on his lips.

"It will be time for later. Now we have to get you back to Hank so he can take care of you." Soon afterwards, Rogue flew to the ledge, a hard-back stretcher in tow. Despite their past differences, Rogue smiled when she saw her friend, happy that he was okay.

Working quickly and as gently as possible, Forge, Rogue and Storm loaded and strapped Logan to the stretcher. Rogue, gathering her fragile cargo, flew him back to the Blackbird hovered a few feet away.

"Forge, I have so many questions, I don't know where to begin," Storm told him, looking at him, her eyes shining with tears.

"As you told Logan, it will be time for that later. Right now, we have to get him back to Hank so he can help him. Shall we?" Forge asked, holding out his arm for her to take.

"We shall," Storm said taking his arm and wiping the tears from her eyes. With a smile, she summoned a wind to whisk them over to the Blackbird.

Back at the mansion, the Team rushed Logan to the infirmary where Hank waited. Although Jean was happy to see that Logan had been found and was okay, she didn't dare leave Cyclops' side. Gently touching his face, Jean smiled down at him as he slept peacefully. When the Team entered the infirmary, she looked up and gave a weary smile, sending Ororo a telepathic message.

_I'm glad you guys found him_, Jean told her.

_So am I_, Ororo replied, nodding in Jean's direction.

Turning back to the others, Ororo watched as Forge and Hank moved Logan from the gurney to the work table, quickly hooking Logan up to the monitoring machines. After a few minutes, they were able to get Logan comfortable and his vitals stabilized.

Hank, feeling that they had done a good job, turned to the young team members who stood waiting, anxiously for news about their mentor. "Thanks Team for getting him back here so quickly. We got him stabilized and comfortable," Hank told them, getting relieved looks, "Now, young ones, why don't you take some time to relax and come back a little later to visit him."

"No disrespect Beast, but I would rather stay with him until he wakes up," Jubilee told him. Iceman and Dazzler, standing next to Jubilee nodded, agreeing with their friend.

"Well since there is no way to tell when he will, I would suggest that you all get some much needed rest since you have had a very trying day," Beast suggested, only getting stubborn and defiant looks in return. Seeing that Hank was having a hard time with the kids, Storm stepped in.

"I know that you all are worried about Logan but he needs time right now to heal and if we continue crowding him, it will take longer. So please, let's give him a chance to rest, and before you know it, he will be back and ready to take you through another training session. So if I was you," she said, smiling as she put her arms around Iceman and Jubilee and glancing at Dazzler, "I will try to save up my strength so that I will be ready." The students, thinking about their previous matches with Logan, knew that Storm was right and decided that would follow their mentors' advice.

"Thanks for always being there for him Storm. He really appreciates it even though he doesn't always express it," Jubilee whispered in her ear as she hugged her tightly. Pulling away from the hug, they looked at each other, both of their eyes shining with tears.

"You're welcome," Ororo whispered back, getting a quick, sad smile before Jubilee turned and headed out the door, following her friends.

"Thank you, Ororo," Hank said, after the doors closed. Hearing her name, Ororo turned and looked over at her friends, her thoughts still on Jubilee and the statement she whispered in her ear.

"Maybe we all need a break, no?" Gambit asked, getting a yes from Rogue. Gambit knew that Ororo would not leave Logan's side. So instead of trying to convince her to leave with him and Rogue, he whispered in her ear on their way out, making her smile and nod her head.

"I promise," she replied watching her friends leave.

Turning, Ororo went over and stood next to Logan's bed. Gazing at his prone body, Ororo brushed a wisp of hair off his forehead before whispering in his ear. Smiling a sad smile, Ororo bent over and kissed Logan lovingly on his forehead.

Forge, unsure how to respond, watched as Ororo's movements and gestures seemed filled with love. _I wonder if she looks at me that way_, Forge thought jealously as he watched Ororo lean over and give Wolverine a gentle squeeze.

Standing and wiping tears from her eyes, Ororo turned and walked over to Forge.

"Hank, can you spare Forge for a few moments?" she asked, taking Forge's hand in her own, her eyes on his.

"I think I can manage without him for a moment," Hank told her, looking from her to Forge, a question written on his face.

"Thank you," she replied, responding to Hank's statement as she and Forge made their way out of the infirmary.

Silently, Ororo lead Forge through the subbasement, heading toward the elevator. Forge, his curiosity piqued, followed Ororo silently as she led him through the garage.

"I know that what I did in there may have made you uncomfortable," Ororo said finally as they emerged from the garage, "and I want to apologize if it did. I was only trying to be there for my friend." She paused, gesturing toward the garden as if to ask if he would like to join her. He nodded and they continued on through the gate on the path that led to the garden, taking a seat on one of the marble benches. Turning to face him, Ororo took his hands in hers and continued.

"With being that said, Forge, I can not do this anymore. I have been trying my best to give you what you have given me and to be the person that you deserve but I can not pretend anymore. I am still in love with Logan, regardless of how much I try to force myself not too and it is not fair to you," she said.

"But Ororo," Forge began, his heart ache visible on his face.

"Forge, please let me continue. Today's events forced me to deal with my true feelings and they also reminded me of something – that life is truly short and you never know when your time will come so you have the make the best of the time that you have. For me, that means that I need to express some things to the man I love because tomorrow is not promised. I am truly sorry for telling you like this but I could not put it off any longer. I just hope that we can still be friends, although I know that it will be hard. So I would understand if you choose not too."

"Ororo, regardless of what happens, we will always remain friends. I rather not have loved at all than to not be your friend," Forge replied, lifting her hand to his lips as he gazed into her eyes through the tears shining in his own.

"I guess I should be getting back to the lab," he said, standing.

Nodding, Ororo followed suit. Before Forge could turn away, Ororo opened her arms and he stepped into the embrace. Holding him tightly, Ororo whispered a prayer to the Goddess, "Goddess, may a true and honest love find this man and let that woman realize the gem that she has."

Forge smiled a sad smile as they parted.

"Thank you Forge for healing me with your love," Ororo told him before he nodded and turned, walking back to the lab, the tears that threatened to spill now falling freely from his eyes. Deciding against going back to the lab, Forge took a detour. Forge found himself walking toward the woods, not ready to face the world with the truth that he had just lost the woman he loved.


	14. Finally

_**Chap 14: FINALLY **_

Later that evening, back in her room, Ororo took her place on her balcony leaning against the railing, looking out over the moon-lit grounds. As much as she wanted to stay with Logan, she felt that it wouldn't be the right thing to do since she had just broken up with Forge. A sigh escaped her lips just as a shadow fell from the roof, landing next to her.

"You're late," Ororo told her friend, not moving from her spot to see her friend.

Straightening his trench coat, Gambit leaned against the wall behind her. After a few minutes, Ororo turned to look at her friend, who hadn't said a word since he dropped in, something totally out of character for him. She could tell that something was up when her eyes met his troubled ones.

"Remy?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

" 'Chere, Gambit need ya help," he said, his face serious.

"You know you have it, regardless of what it is."

"Gambit has this problem that he can't turn to no body but you," he said, finally meeting her questioning eyes.

"I'm sure that we can figure out a way to solve it," she replied.

"Oui. Gambit tinks we can figure it out," he replied sadly, looking beyond her to the grounds.

"What are we figuring out?" Ororo asked gently.

"Gambit needs you to come with him to pick Rogue's ring."

Ororo looked at him, her eyes widening with surprise.

"A Ring. As in an engagement ring?" she asked, grabbing both his hands.

He nodded, a smile creasing his handsome face. She hugged him tightly, happy that her friends were getting married.

"You sneak. Why did you act as if there was something serious going on?"

"This is serious, 'chere."

"Oh. You know what I mean," Ororo said, swatting his arm playfully, "Does she know yet?"

"No, and Gambit wants to keep it that way."

"Your secret's safe with me. So what brought this on?" Ororo asked smiling as she leaned against the railing again, gazing out over the grounds.

"The same thing that made you decided to tell Forge the truth, 'chere," Gambit said, seriously, joining her at the railing.

"Do many people know?"

"No…I overheard you and him talking in the garden."

Ororo looked at Gambit, shocked that he had been eavesdropping.

"Gambit, you know there is a such thing as privacy," she said, trying to keep the anger out of her voice, knowing he would do whatever it took to take care of the women he loved, even if it meant eavesdropping.

"Only when de person is trustworthy. Dere's something about Forge Gambit doesn't like," he replied.

"Well, my friend, you don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Maybe. Maybe not," he said, his implied meaning hanging heavily in the air between them as they gazed silently out at the grounds, each deep in their own thoughts.

After making a promise to go with him tomorrow to look at rings, Gambit left his friend sitting at her desk, ready to record the day's events in her journal as he made his way to his nightly rendezvous.

_**Journal Entry #135** _

Today I almost lost the man I love. In a battle, Juggernaut threw Logan into Scott, sending them both went over a cliff. Logan though seriously hurt was able to get Forge's attention who in turn alerted everyone of their location. After seeing Logan bruised and battered, I realized that I was playing a dangerous game with my heart by not telling him or Forge the truth. The irony of it all was that the man who loved me saved the man I love. Today's events was the catalyst for me to do something that I had long ago decided, to tell Forge the truth. He was hurt by our conversation. It hurt me as well but it was something that I needed to do to be true to myself and be fair to him. Try as I did to persuade my heart to love him, my love fore Logan proved to powerful to let go. Instead of abating, my love for Logan grew stronger and today's events served as a sign to me of what I needed to do. Now the question is whether or not Logan is in a position to give me the love that I need or is he still in love with Jean? Has our time apart done to him what it has done to me, solidified something that seems meant to be? But is it all worth it? Is love worth all the pain that a broken heart causes? Without a doubt, it is - as seen in the eyes of Jean and Scott and Rogue and Gambit when they look at the other. Can Logan and I share the same? I think we can, only if he is ready. And there's only one way to find out. Until next time.

Ororo

Closing her journal, Ororo returned it to its place in her desk drawer and engaged the lock. Stretching her arms high above her head, she headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Pulling back the covers, Ororo enjoyed the coolness of the sheets as she tucked them around her. Before drifting off in a restless sleep, she prayed that she could finally find the love she was looking for.

After she had completed her morning ritual, Ororo took the skies, headed to the patio where the Team held its combat training sessions. Landing, Ororo watched as Kitty and Dazzler sparred on one of the mats. On the other side, she could see Kurt teaching Jubilee how to throw her opponent. As she watched them, she couldn't help thinking that Logan would be proud that the kids had taken it upon themselves to continue their training. Not wanting to disturb them, she silently made her way into the mansion, on her way to the subbasement.

Stepping off the elevator, Ororo headed to the infirmary, hoping that today would be the day that Logan will fully gain consciousness. Although he had sustained the injuries the day before, with his healing factor, what would take months for a normal person to recover would take Logan a few days. Holding onto that thought, Ororo walked into the infirmary, getting a wonderful surprise. Looking over at his bed, Ororo was happy to see him sitting on the side of the bed.

"Logan!" she said, rushing over to him, startling the mutant.

Looking up, Logan's face fell into a slow smile as he watched Ororo rush over. "Hey Ro," he said heavily.

"What are you doing up? You should be resting," she scowled him, happy to see him up. Pressing the button to raise the bed, Ororo fussed with the pillows, fluffing them before gently pushing him back against them.

"Well, ya know can't nothing keep me down," he said, grunting as he found a comfortable place in bed, watching Ororo as she stood there, an amused smile on her beautiful face.

"I know but I also know that regardless of how fast you heal, you still need to rest. Everything else can wait," she said, gently touching his face.

"Not everything 'Ro," he said, taking her hand in his and looking deep into her eyes, hoping that the Gods had heard his prayer.

"If its meant to be, then it shall be," she replied, smiling gently as she pressed the assistance button, "and it can wait because now, we have to get Hank so he can take a look at you."

Deep in conversation, Hank and Forge didn't see Ororo enter the infirmary. "We can finish talking about this later, my friend," Hank said sadly, feeling bad for his friend and sympathizing with his heartache.

"What does it matter, Hank? I've lost her to him. The thing that I can not understand is what is it about him?" Forge asked his friend rhetorically just as the assistance sounded. Looking up, they could see Ororo standing next to Logan's bed, helping him get comfortable.

"That, my friend, is something that only they know," he said, as he stood and made his way out the lab, heading toward his teammates.

"Logan, my friend. We're very happy to see that you have rejoined us," Hank said happily, as he and Forge joined Ororo. Hank walked to the other side of Logan's bed to check the machines and make some minor adjustments.

"Yeah, Logan. Its great to have you back," Forge said flatly, glancing angrily at Ororo before looking at Logan.

Sensing his anger, Logan knew something wasn't right between them. _If he hurt Ro_," Logan thought angrily, grunting as his body responded painfully to Hank's examination.

"Sorry, my friend. I just wanted to make sure the bones have mended," Hank responded to Logan's angry scowl, pulling Logan away from his thoughts.

"Is everything okay Hank?" Ororo asked, worried.

"Indeed it is. His body is healing as it should. It will probably be a day or two at the most before he can resume his normal activity," Hank told her, hearing the worry in her voice, "He will be good as new."

"Good," Ororo said to Hank, before asking Logan, "You must be famished after your extended nap. Would you like me to get you something from the kitchen?"

"If its not too much trouble," Logan said, grunting as he moved again, situating himself so that he could see who was coming and going.

"Not a problem at all," she assured him, before gently touching his arm and whispering, "Welcome back."

With a glance in Forge's direction, Ororo made her way to the kitchen.

"If you would excuse me, gentlemen, I have something I need to finish in the lab. Logan, if you need anything, just press the button," Hank said before nodding to Forge and going back through the glass door.

Left alone, the silence was heavy between them. As he watched him, Logan realized that he hadn't had a chance to thank Forge for saving him.

"Forge," Logan called out, trying to get Forge's attention. When he did, Logan continued. "Thanks man for saving me the other day. Ah appreciate the help," he said, holding his hand out for Forge to shake.

Ignoring the outstretched hand, Forge regarded Logan silently. After a few minutes, he decided to finally express the thoughts he had been holding back.

"I didn't do it for you," he said, taking the seat next to Logan, causing Logan to sit up so that they could be face to face, "I did it for her. Not much good that did me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Logan growled, offended that his expression of thanks had been ignored, something that he rarely did.

"I'm talking about Ororo. I did it for her because I love her but that didn't matter. Because in the end, all she wanted was you."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Why? Because it was something that I felt all along but I ignored it and tried to do things that would make her love me. But even that didn't work," Forge asked him calmly, his bitterness bubbling just under the surface, "Tell me Logan, what it is that makes you so irresistible for someone like Ororo who is definitely out of your league? Is there something I'm missing?"

"It really pisses ya off that ah woman like 'Ro loves me more than she loves ya. Ya see me and automatically think savage beast," Logan said, keeping his anger in check, allowing his words to do the job like 'Ro had taught him, "But ya don't see is what she sees and that is something that you and everyone else will never understand. So I'm sorry if she broke ya heart but don't try analyzing why things happened the way that they did. Maybe there's something greater at work that makes anything ya do insignificant when up against it."

Forge, angry and shocked by Logan's words was about to respond when the doors slid open and Ororo stepped through with a tray of food for Logan with Gambit and Rogue in tow.

"I'm sorry, were we interrupting something?" Ororo asked, stopping near Forge, looking at the men will questioning eyes.sitting the tray on the table next to Logan's bed.

"No. I was just leaving," Forge said calmly, standing and taking the tray from Ororo. Setting the tray on the table next to Logan's bed, Forge turned to Logan. "And Logan, you are more than welcome." With a nod in Ororo's direction, Forge joined Hank in the lab.

"What's his problem?" Rogue asked after the lab door slid close.

"Maybe it be the result of a broken heart," Gambit said slyly.

"What ya talkin' 'bout, Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, Cajun, what you talkin' 'bout?" Logan asked, as Ororo pushed the table in place so Logan could reach the food.

"Nothing that needs to be talked about right now," Ororo said looking at Gambit, a trace of annoyance in her voice.

"Did we miss somethin'?" Rogue asked.

"No, 'chere. Just a little something Stormie wants to keep to herself for a while. I'll tell ya later," Gambit said, knowing he was pushing Ororo's buttons.

"Gambit," Ororo said warningly.

"Okay, Okay…Gambit guess it comes out when its time," he said, his eyes gleaming mischievously, "Come on, Rogue, let's go get something to eat. De Wolverine's food making Gambit hungry."

"Okay. Give me a sec, "Rogue said, going over to stand on the other side of Logan, "Ah know we not de best of friends, Logan, but Ah'm real happy ya feelin' bettah. Good to have ya back."

Bending over, Rogue placed a gloved hand over Logan's cheek and kissed it.

Smiling, Logan nodded his head, "Ya still cool wit me, Rogue, even if ya man is a coward."

"Watch what ya say, mon ami…," Gambit said playfully, "Like Rogue say, its' good to have ya back. Gambit didn't have no one to spar wit…Hurry up so we can finish our match."

Laughing, Rogue hit him playfully, as Remy pulled a deck of cards from his pocket.

"Ya know, Wolverine, we nevah finished our match. Care to continue," he said playfully,

Before Logan could respond, Ororo spoke up. "That's one match that neither of you will be continuing. If you two ever feel the need to kill someone, save it for the field, not each other," Ororo said, seriously, with Rogue nodding.

"Aw, Stormie, I was only jokin wit de Wolverine," Gambit said, feigning disappointment.

"That may be true but that something I don't care to experience again. So gentlemen, if you care for us, you will try to refrain from killing each other. Can you handle that?" Ororo asked, looking from Logan to Remy back to Logan.

"Yeah," Logan told them.

"Yeah, me too."

"Okay, so now that that's settled, let's get some vittles, Swamp Rat," Rogue said, grabbing his hand.

"Sure, Rogue. Just a sec," Gambit said before he leaned over and whispered something in Logan's ear, to which Logan smiled.

"You got my word, Cajun."

"Just so you and me on the same page, mon ami," Gambit said before taking Rogue's hand. With a quick look and sly smile, Gambit led Rogue out of the infirmary, headed to the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Ororo asked, curious about what Gambit whispered to Logan.

"Just me and de Cajun getting a better understanding of each other," Logan said taking a bit of his breakfast, offering some to Ororo who declined, "Speaking of the Cajun, one thing I can figure out is why you and him are so close."

"It something that many people can't figure or understand. But its not for others to understand. We know why and that's all to it. Whenever I need him, he's there, no questions asked, But," Ororo said, sitting back in the chair, getting comfortable, "I'm sure others say the same thing about you and I, Logan,"

"Yeah, I was told as much today."

"Really? Who told you that?"

"It's not important. But I was wondering about something you said," he said, wiping his mouth and turning toward Ororo so he could get closer to her, "Ya said that the Cajun would be there for you, no questions asked?"

"That's right."

"So is that like what you did for me?"

"Yes. Very few people in the world have earned that place in my heart," Ororo told him, wondering where the conversation was headed.

"So that means I'm one of them?"

Chuckling, Ororo nodded. "Yes, Logan, you are one of those people. Regardless of what happens, you will also hold a special place in my heart," she reassured him.

"Even after what I put you through?"

"It was touch and go for a moment but when my heart makes a choice about someone, it holds true to it, refusing to let it go, in spite of any pain it may suffer."

"Ro, I broke a promise I made to you," he started, wiping his mouth and getting a puzzled look from Ororo.

"I promised you that ah would never do anything to hurt you but we see how that turned out. 'Ro, even after everything we've been through since, I haven't once said I'm sorry for hurting ya the way I did," he began, and she started shaking her head.

"Logan, you do not have to do this."

"No, darling," he said, touching the side of her face gently before taking her hand in his, "I've waited long enough to say something that should have been said months ago. What you said at the steps about me still loving Jean was true. I don't know what was going on with me. I knew that she was in a relationship with Scott but I didn't care. I saw what I wanted and even after all of the long conversations Jean and me had and her blatantly saying that she didn't love me, didn't stop me from loving her. Even spending time with you at the cabin didn't stop it."

Ororo looked at the man she loved, experiencing the pain again that encountered months ago when she decided enough was enough. _Logan, why are you doing this_, she thought, as her eyes began to water.

Seeing the tears in her eyes, Logan felt like shit but he knew that if he was going to get her back, he would have to put all his cards on the table, even if that meant opening old wounds.

"So have you stopped loving her?" Ororo said angrily, a tear sliding down her face, finally asking the question she had longed to ask him.

"Yes. I can honestly say that I have stopped loving her," he told her wiping the tear from her face.

Forge watched as Logan caressed Ororo's face, his blood boiling. "How dare she flaunt her affair with him in my face?" he said, not realizing he has uttered it aloud.

"That's not Ororo's way," Hank said, coming over to stand next to him, watching the couple as they talked.

"How would you know?" Forge said angrily, facing Hank.

"Whoa. Calm down, my friend. I know because Ororo's my friend. Being her friend, I also know that Ororo is a one man woman and very loyal. She would not hurt anyone intentionally. If she did, I'm sure she feels she did what was necessary," Hank told him, glancing out at the couple once more before heading back to his seat, "If it really bothers you, I would suggest you talk to her about it later, after you calm down."

Though he knew his friend was right, Forge couldn't help feeling that he needed to confront them now. _Later_, a voice in his head said, as he watched the couple, _Later_. Sighing deeply, Forge heeded the advice of his friend and the small voice, moving away from the glass. Sitting at his work station, Forge tried to focus on assisting Hank with the modifications to the lab equipment.

"So what are you trying to tell me, Logan?" Ororo said, enjoying the feel of his touch.

Taking a deep breath, Logan took the plunge. "I know I hurt you. Ah could see it in your eyes. It hurts me more seeing that pain in your eyes than Juggernaut throwing me over that cliff the other day. What I'm trying to say 'Ro is…," he started, struggling to find the right words, "I'm in love with you 'Ro. I miss what we had. I apologize for breaking your heart so many months ago. Will you accept my apology and give me another chance to love you?" Logan asked, looking deep in her eyes.

Tired of wasting time, Ororo responded in the way that her heart wanted to respond.

"Yes," Ororo whispered before leaning toward him and kissing him deeply.


	15. Hidden Treasures

_**Chap 15: Hidden Treasures**_

Logan said a silent thanks to the Gods for answering his prayer as they finished their kiss. Breathless, both Logan and Ororo leaned back, their eyes picking up where their lips left off.

"So was that yes an answer to my first or second question?"

"Both," she said simply, leaning over and kissing him again.

As Ororo leaned back against her chair, Logan reached out and took her hand, pulling her back to him.

"'Ro, I don't want to lose you again," Logan said plainly, holding her face near his so he could look deeply in her eyes.

"Logan, let's not make promises neither of us can keep. Let's just take it a day and a moment at a time and see where it takes us, okay?" she suggested before kissing him and taking his hand in hers as she stood.

Looking up at her with questioning eyes, Ororo smiled, trying to reassure him.

"I have an errand to run. I won't be long," she told him just as the doors slid open and Jubilee, Dazzler, and Bobby rushed in, all of them talking at once, "And it seems that you have visitors." Bending over to kiss him again, Ororo whispered her goodbye. Standing, with a wink, Ororo turned and smiled at the kids as they approached.

"Hey guys. Keep him company while I'm away, okay?" she asked as Jubilee moved to take the seat Ororo has just vacated.

"Sure, Storm, no problem," Iceman said curious about what he had just seen, standing on the other side of Logan. _I have to ask the girls if they saw it too_, he thought, referring to Ororo's goodbye kiss.

At the door, Ororo turned to look back at Logan to see him and the kids deep in conversation, smiles all around. Logan, looking up, met her eyes and smiled. Ororo, feeling finally at peace, returned his smile and headed the door, oblivious of the angry glare she was getting from Forge, watching from the lab.

Forge, deciding that the time had finally arrived to confront her, told Hank that he would return shortly. He hurried after Ororo, determined to get some things off his chest.

After a few minutes of searching, Forge decided to follow his instinct and look for her outside. Turning the corner of the garage, Forge was pleased that his gut had lead him right as spied Ororo leaning against her car, the radio playing softly.

"Going for a drive?" he asked casually as he walked up to her.

"Not really," she said as casually, hiding her surprise at seeing him, "Just waiting for a friend so that we can go take care of something."

"Sounds like fun," he said, "There was something that I wanted to talk to you about. Got a sec?"

Looking over her shoulder, Ororo didn't see any sign of Gambit. So not to seem rude, she decided that she could spare a few minutes.

Turning back to him, she nodded, saying, "Sure. What do you have on your mind?"

"What's the hell is going on, Ororo?" he asked, his anger bursting through.

"Excuse me," Ororo replied shocked and taken off guard by his outburst.

"Don't try to play innocent with me. How dare you disrespect what we had?"

"Forge, you are not making sense."

"Don't play dumb, Ororo. You know what the hell I'm talking about. Not a day after you break up with me, you're all over that savage beast," he said, his anger building at the thought of Logan touching Ororo.

"There is no need for name calling, Forge. When we talked, I explained why I felt the need to end our relationship. I was not being true to myself and I certainly wasn't being fair to you. So instead of pretending to love you, I decided to pursue a relationship with the person I was in love with. I am only trying to be true to myself," Ororo said, trying to appeal to his rational side.

"You just don't get it, do you?" he said, his voice an angry whisper, turning away from her and thinking of their relationship.

"I loved you. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that you and I would be together. And we were and it was a beautiful thing," he said smiling, remembering the good times they shared. That memory was quickly replaced by the vision of Ororo and Logan kissing at his bed side, awakening his anger once again.

Turning back to face her, he continued angrily, "But you could not stop loving a man who broke your heart, Ororo. A man who wasn't man enough to give you back the love you gave him. I tried to mend your heart by giving you the love that you were looking for. I guess it wasn't enough." Forge looked away, fighting hard to keep his control over his feelings.

"I love you, Ororo, with all my heart. He's doesn't deserve you. I do," he said simply.

"Forge, I understand that you are hurt, but I need you to understand why I did what I did," Ororo told him, feeling like a broken record, "Forge, I loved you enough to let you go so that you could have the opportunity to find someone to give you the love you desired, the love you were not getting from me."

"Don't make it seem like you were doing me a favor," he said nastily, "Call it what it truly was, an opportunity for _you_ to get in touch with your savage side. You didn't care about me. You didn't even care enough to not flaunt your affair with him in front of me, knowing I was in the room."

"First of all, it is not an affair because you and I are no longer in a relationship," she said angrily, getting tired of the conversation, her eyes flashing.

"Forge, I can not talk to you when you are like this. Regardless of what I say to you right now is not going to help you come to terms with any of this. So let's agree to disagree and end the conversation before one of us says something that we will regret later," Ororo told him, turning to walk away.

"I'm not done talking to you," Forge said, grabbing Ororo's arm.

"I wouldn't do that, mon ami," Gambit said stepping out of the shadows near the garage door to the outside, a card charging in his hand.

"Gambit, what are you doing here? We're having a private conversation," Forge told him angrily, lessening his hold on Ororo's arm, but not releasing it.

"Didn't look like it to me, Forge. Gambit tink you can have a conversation without touching de lady, so if you want to keep that hand, I advise you to release her," Gambit said just as Forge snatched his hand away from Ororo, shaking it painfully.

Gambit, smiled inwardly, knowing that Ororo had taken a more subtle approach.

"We're not done with this Ororo," Forge hissed at her angrily, "We will finish this some other time."

"Yes we are, Forge," Ororo said simply, as he started to walk away, "What's done is done."

Gambit, knowing that the Forge situation is one that Ororo was sensitive about, thought it would be best if they chose another time to look for Rogue's ring. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Ororo surprised him, saying, "You ready to go?"

"You sure?" he asked, feeling that she needed time to deal with Forge and his angry outburst.

"If you think that Forge's little tantrum is going to stop us from completing our 'mission'," she said, using the quote gesture, "Then think again. I gave you my word that we were doing this today and it shall get done today, regardless of how long it takes."

Laughing, Gambit knew that though Ororo was not in the best spirits, she would do whatever it took to keep her word. _So Forge be damned_, he thought as he go into the car and reached over to open the door for his friend, knowing for sure that just as he had "talked" with Wolverine, he would have a "talk" with Forge for what he did to his Stormie. _And that_, he thought as they pulled out of the garage and headed down the drive to the gate, _you can take to the bank_.

Ororo didn't realize that her "regardless of how long it takes" would be prophetic. After getting to the city, they headed to one of the premier jewelry stores. Gambit, not impressed with the selection, suggested another one. Five stores and three hours later, she and Gambit were frustrated.

"Gambit done tink we gonna find Rogue's ring," he said with a touch of sadness as they made their way back to her car.

Looking over at her friend, Ororo tried to think of a place that would have something that would have a ring that reflected the combined tastes of both Gambit and Rogue. Deep in thought, Ororo didn't realize that Gambit had said something to her until he touched her.

"Chere, ya still wit me?" Gambit asked, concern written on his face.

"I'm fine, Gambit. Just racking my brain trying to find a place where…" she trialed off, the name of the store coming to her as she spoke.

"Thank the Goddess," she exclaimed, starting the car and steering it north, remembering a quaint shop just up the road that carried reasonably priced, exotic and colorful jewelry.

"Chere?"

"I know the perfect place to find Rogue's ring. I don't know why I didn't think of it before," she told him, turning into the parking lot of Hidden Treasures.

On one of Ororo's few trips to the city, she passed the store and thought that it seemed different and wanted to take a look. Stepping through the doors, Ororo felt as if she had stepped on a ship making its way around the world. The proprietors, a family of anthropologists, archaeologists, travelers, and admirers of other cultures decided that since most people would never get to travel to other countries, they would bring the countries or representations of it to the people.

The store was divided into different show rooms, each representing a different continent. Aborigine art from Australia, Alpaca wool clothing from Peru, Kente cloth from Ghana, Yoruba masks from Nigeria, French cookbooks, compiled and collected from their travels, are just a few of the treasures one would find.

And located right smack in the center was the jewelry case that contained within it semi-precious and precious gemstones, loose and in settings, from across the globe. Rubies, Sapphires, Alexandrites, Chrysoberyls, Emeralds, and Diamonds (whites, pinks, blues, oranges, yellows, and blacks) were just a few, with many more on display, shimmering as the sun hit them whenever the door opened.

Ororo, though she didn't purchase anything on that first visit, spent a great deal of time exploring the rooms and talking to the staff. As she left the store, she promised herself and the proprietors that when she returned, she would purchase something from their unique collections.

"Ms. Munroe. My dear, you have returned. How are you?" the sales clerk said, extending his hand to Ororo, as the pair made their way over to the jewelry case.

_How did he remember my name_, Ororo thought since she had only visited the store once and that was many months ago. She smiled as she took his hand and replied, "I'm fine and yourself?"

"I'm doing very well now that you have graced us with your presence again. I am an admirer, searcher and collector of rare and unique treasures and you my dear are one of those treasures," he said flirtatiously, responding to her silence question, just before he kissed the back of her hand.

"Ahem," Gambit cleared his throat, drawing the salesman's attention from Ororo, suddenly feeling protective.

"Oh, my apologies. It just that sometimes when I see a beautiful woman, I forget my manners," he said, throwing out another compliment.

"My name is Gary Cross," he said, releasing Ororo's hand to shake Gambit's. Gambit only nodded to the salesman, not giving his name.

"Oookaaay," he said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen with Gambit's silent response. Clearing his throat, he put on his salesman smile and asked his favorite question, "So how can I help you?"

Looking over at Gambit, Ororo waited for him to share the reason for their visit. When he didn't speak, Ororo spoke up. "We're here to find a ring," she told him, silently wondering what had gotten into Gambit.

"Oh, so you are getting engaged," Gary said, a trace of sadness in his voice, "Well I have the perfect ring for you…" he began as he moved toward the left side of the glass case.

"No, I'm sorry I was not clear," Ororo said, smiling at the thought, "I'm here to help him find a ring for someone else."

"Very well," Gary said, giving a prayer of thanks, feeling like he still had a chance with the lovely woman, "We will get to that in a minute. If it's okay with you, Ms. Munroe, I have a ring I would like to show you. I think it's a perfect accent to your beauty and it matches your eyes perfectly."

"I would love to see it," Ororo said grateful to have a break from Gary's admiring gaze and constant compliments for a moment. Turning to her friend, she asked, "Gambit, what has gotten into you?"

"Gambit don't trust him," he said simply, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Gambit, you're not the most trustworthy person either but I still trust you," Ororo said jokingly, hoping to pull her friend out of his funk, "Okay, I feel a little uneasy about this whole interaction but regardless of that, I believe that this the place where we will find Rogue's ring. So please, let's just make the best of it and try to find a ring, okay?"

Sensing that Ororo, like him was ready to get back to the mansion, he knew that she wouldn't head back without helping him find the ring. _ So I guess I should act like I want to find one, regardless of this fool, fawning over Stormie,_ Gambit thought, sighing and nodding, letting letting her know that he would give it a try.

"Thanks," Ororo said, knowing what his smile meant, as Gary approached them again holding a felt covered pillow.

"Milady, the ring of your dreams," Gary said dramatically bowing, allowing them to see the ring. Curious about it, Ororo and Gambit leaned in to take a closer look. Ororo gasped at the sight of the ring.

"Set in a platinum setting, you have a one carat round cut blue diamond with a half carat diamond on either side," Gary said holding the ring between his thumb and forefinger, "The story behind the ring is one of the reasons I bought it. It was said that the ring was created as a tribute to a weather goddess by an Ethiopian tribal shaman who lived among a secret society of immortals," he said smiling into the faces of his captive audience, "It is also said that the symbols engraved in the ring are suppose to bring good luck to the wearer but if worn by the weather goddess, her power would increase exponentially and would never fail her."

Hearing the tale, a shiver went up Ororo's spine. She had heard of the fabled ring and it had been in her possession once before. She had embraced the Goddess role that others had titled to her but on the faithfully day she had chosen to go with Professor Xavier, she had left it in the care of the tribal elders. Instead of her going back to retrieve it, the ring had found her.

_It can not be the same ring_, she thought, as she gazed at its familiar etchings and engravings.

"And where did you find this ring?" Ororo asked, holding her breath, anxiously awaiting his response.

"I picked it up in a South African market place that is notorious for vendors with sob stories and tall tales about the items they sell. I have purchased many things from that market place only to find out later that they were fakes and not the actual artifact," he said, gazing at the ring intently, "But when I saw this ring and heard the story, I like it so much that I didn't care if it was a fake. Something about it drew me to it and I thought it was worth the price, even if it may turn out to be a fake."

Chuckling, breaking out of his reverie, Gary placed the ring back on the felt pillow. "Now, I'm not sure what to believe but like I said, when I saw it, I had to have it. And when I saw you in the store many months ago, your eyes reminded me of it. I wanted to show it to you then but we were so busy so I didn't get a chance. So I said that I would make sure to show it to you if you ever returned. And you did and so here we are," Gary said, taking a breath and smiling again at Ororo.

_I don't know what it is about her_, Gary thought, hearing her companion clearing his throat again, _but I'm just drawn to her and those eyes_.

"Oh, I did it again. I'm so sorry," Gary said to Ororo, shaking his head to clear it, "You didn't come here to hear me tell you a tall tale and stare, you came to find a ring for someone special."

Clearing his throat to get his bearing, Gary turned on his salesman persona. Smiling his brillant smile, he clapped his hands.

"Now, my friends, I promise you," he began as he tucked away the blue diamond ring, "that you have come to the right place to find that special ring. Now tell me…"

For the next thirty minutes, Gary asked Gambit question after question about Rogue and the ring he was looking for. Although Gambit was still weary of the salesman because his actions toward Ororo, Gambit found himself getting caught in the excitement of the moment and even smiling a few times as he nodded and shook his head no at the salesman's suggestions. After another twenty minutes, Gary pulled out a princess cut emerald diamond ring. The 1 carat emerald was surrounded by an invisible setting of green and white diamonds that encircled the ring. When Gambit saw the ring, a smile stretched wide across his handsome face and he nodded, causing Gary to beam with pleasure.

Ororo, weary of the back and forth, went in search of the item that she would purchase. She found herself in the room dedicated to the treasures from the African continent. Thought she was familiar with many of the artifacts available, a small crude Yoruba figurine depicting a woman with a flowing garment with a lightning bolt in her hand drew her attention. Tickled at the depiction, Ororo knew that she was the inspiration of the object. This will help ease the longing for home, she thought as she picked it up, just as Gambit called out to her, motioning for her to come over.

Looking at her friend as she approached, Ororo could tell by the smile on Gambit's face that he had finally found the perfect ring for Rogue.

"Its perfect, Gambit," Ororo said excitedly, as she examined the ring, "Rogue will fall in love with it the instant she sees it."

"Great, I'll just clean it and wrap it up. Ms. Munroe, have you also found a hidden treasure?" Gary asked, noticing the figurine in her hand.

"Yes," Ororo said simply, handing him the figurine. Noticing movement above Gary's head, Ororo noticed the clock. _Oh my Goddess_, she thought, _we've been gone for nearly five hours_. _He's probably worried to death by now_.

"My treat, 'chere," Gambit said, finally saying more than a few words since entering the store, as Gary wrapped the figurine carefully in tissue paper.

"Thanks. I need to step outside to make a quick call. I'll meet you at the car," she told Gambit, and he nodded. "Thank you Gary for your time and helping my friend find the perfect ring."

"No, thank you, Ms. Munroe for bringing us the business. I hope to see you two again soon," Gary said as he took Ororo's hand for one last kiss. Nodding politely and gently withdrawing her hand, Ororo headed out the door, pulling her cell from her purse.

Calling the mansion, she hoped that she would be able to reach Logan, but Jubilee came on the line to tell her that Hank was running some tests.

"He should be done soon, Storm. Did you want to wait for him?"

"No, Jubilee. That's okay. I just wanted to let him know that I was on my way back. If you could give him that message, I would appreciate it," she told the young mutant.

"Sure Storm. I'll tell him. See ya when ya get back," Jubilee replied before signing off.

Ororo got in her car, anxious to get back home. Although she was happy that her friend had found Rogue a ring, she wished it had not taken as long as it did. _I guess you can't rush perfection_, she thought as Gambit got into the car, a smile still in place on his handsome face.

"Thanks, Stormie. Gambit knew he could count on you," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek as she started the car.

"Just returning the favor," Ororo replied as she put the car in gear and steered it in the direction of home.


	16. The Proposal

_**Chap 16: The Proposal**_

Forty five minutes later, Ororo pulled into the garage, happy to finally be home.

"Thanks again Stormie," Gambit said as they got out the car.

"It was my pleasure, Gambit. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to check on a patient," Ororo told him, getting a sly smile in response. Entering the house, Ororo walked down a short flight of stairs to reach the back elevator that would take her to the subbasement. Exiting the elevator, Ororo smiled her greetings to Scott and Jean as they came toward her on their way to the main elevator.

"Ororo, when you get a minute, we need to talk about the combat training sessions," Scott said as they reached her.

"Sure Scott. How about tomorrow morning?"

"Okay. About 9?"

"War Room?"

"No, the patio where the sessions are held are good. See you then," Scott said, leading Jean away, heading toward the elevator.

"See ya later, Ororo," Jean yelled over her shoulder as she and Scott walked away.

Since his outburst, their big disagreement and subsequent showdown, Scott and Ororo's relationship has been strained at best. _Maybe one day we can renew our friendship_, Ororo thought, as she stepped through the infirmary doors. She smiled when she saw Logan sitting on the side of his bed deep in conversation with an animated Jubilee.

"I can come back later if you two need more time," Ororo said, announcing her presence.

"Storm, we missed you. Where did you go and what took so long?" Jubilee asked as she made her way over to Ororo to give her a hug.

"I haven't been gone that long have I?" Ororo asked, returning the hug and looking up at Logan.

"It sure felt like it," he said as he came over to the pair and hugged them both, slyly kissing Ororo on the cheek. After a few minutes, Jubilee wriggled, signaling the end of the hug.

"I'm going to get something to eat and do some homework," she said before reaching up and kissing Logan on the cheek, "Bye Wolvie, its good to have you back. See ya tomorrow." And with a wave from the door, Jubilee was gone, leaving them alone.

"Finally," Logan said, taking Ororo in his arms. Spinning her around, as if dancing, Logan dipped her and his lips met hers, kissing her deeply.

_Yes_, Ororo thought, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Time stood still for the couple as they embraced. Though it was just a kiss, for them it meant so much more. It was the asking for and the giving of forgiveness for the events of the past, the acceptance of the events of the present, and a commitment to making the best of the future, each new day better than the one before. Regardless of the trials they are sure to come.

Experiencing a life filled with mystery and denial, Logan had become accustomed to keeping his feelings to himself. But with Ororo, he felt a comfort that he had never encountered and the ability of expressing his feelings openly had become like an aphrodisiac to him. And that feeling was something he didn't want to lose anytime soon. So he made a vow to himself to do whatever it took to make sure to keep the relationship as fresh and happy as it was at that very moment.

"Ahem," Gambit said as he and Rogue entered the infirmary, trying to get the pair's attention.

They parted slowly, not wanting the moment to end. Helping to right her, Logan didn't look away from Ororo until he was sure she was steady on her feet.

_Wow_, Rogue thought as a tear fell from her eye she watched them, their raw emotion thick and electric, embracing all in the room.

"Ah see why you were in such a hurry to get home, chere," Gambit said smiling, holding Rogue's gloved hand as they neared the pair.

"Home is where the heart is," Ororo replied simply smiling at Logan, gently squeezing his hand in hers.

"I agree," Rogue said, looking up into Gambit's face, a smile on her face, love in her eyes. I love you, her eyes told him and he responded with a quick kiss on her hair.

"Before we succumb to all the love in the room, we wanted to ask ya'll if ya'll would join us for dinner tonight?" Rogue asked.

"Will you be up to it?" Ororo asked Logan.

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world. But I need to check with the Furball to make sure he's okay with it," he replied, straightening the hospital scrubs he wore, "So what time are we leaving?"

"Well, the reservations are for 9 and it will take about 45 minutes to get to the restaurant, so let's meet in the garage at 8," Gambit said looking at his watch, "So that means you ladies have little more than an hour to get ready."

"So is this a dressy or casual occasion?" Ororo asked.

"Dress to kill dressy," Gambit replied remembering Ororo's dress from the last time they all went out.

"Okay, I think I pull something together," Ororo replied turning to face Logan, "See you in a little while?"

"Absolutely," he replied kissing her again, getting lost in the feel of her lips against his.

"Stormie, you only have an hour to get ready," Gambit reminded her, forcing her to smile, breaking the kiss.

"Do you have to call me by that awful name?" she asked as she left Logan's side, headed toward the door.

"Oui," Gambit said smirking, as she walked past, shaking her head. Smiling, Rogue fell in step with her and they headed to their rooms, talking about what to wear.

"So you got her back huh?" Gambit asked Logan after the doors had slid close behind the ladies.

"Yeah, it looks that way," Logan said, knowing what Gambit was going to say, "And no, Cajun, you won't need to have another one of your "talks" with me because I don't plan to do anything to hurt her."

"If I'm not mistaken, mon ami, you said the same thing last time," Gambit said, taking a seat and motioning for Logan to do the same, "What's so different this time?"

"Because this time around, I know what I want and I'm not going to make same mistake I made before," Logan said, taking a seat on the bed, knowing he didn't have to explain himself to Gambit. _But since Ro and him so close, I need to make amends so that his relationship with da Cajun don't stand in the way of me and Ro being happy together_, Logan thought, returning Gambit's gaze.

"Just checking," Gambit said before pulling out the black case that contained Rogue's ring, handing it over to Logan, "Now that that's settled, I have a favor to ask you."

Taking the box, Logan opens it and gazes in at Rogue's ring. He looks up at Gambit, a smile spreading across his face. "So you decided to go ahead and do it huh?" he asked, closing the box and trying to hand it back to Gambit.

Shaking his head no, Gambit responded smiling, "Oui, but that's the favor, mon ami. I need you to hold onto it until we get to the restaurant. Gambit don trust himself with it. I almost give it to Rogue three times already. So you hold it for Gambit?"

"Yeah, I got you," Logan said standing and holding out his hand for Gambit to take.

"I was hoping ya would," Gambit said, taking his friend's hand and shaking it before Gambit left, headed to the elevators, as Logan went in search of Hank.

"Logan, what are you doing out of bed?" Hank asked, lifting his glasses from his tired eyes, looking up from the manual he was studying.

"I came to see if I was free to go. I have some plans to go out on the town with a beautiful goddess and a few friends but I wanted to check to make sure it was okay with you first."

"Ororo would not let you go until you got my okay?" Hank asked, a smile creasing his face.

"Yeah, something like that. So what do you say, doc?"

"As much as I would rather you stay another night in the infirmary and get more rest, all your tests showed that everything is working as it should, sooooo," Hank said, drawing out the suspense, "I guess it would be okay for you to go out tonight. What's the occasion?"

"The beginning of some beautiful relationships," Logan said cryptically before heading out and making his way to the boat house to get ready.

"Do you have it?" Gambit asked Logan as he walked toward him after they had excused themselves from the table. Gambit tugged at the collar of his tuxedo jacket, trying to get some air.

"Yes," Logan replied handing Gambit the small black box, from his pocket. "Nervous?" he asked as he noticed his friend's movements and the look on his face.

"More than any other time in my life," Gambit replied looking down at the ring. After a minute, Gambit nodded to Logan who signaled the waiter. As the waiter approached, Gambit took a deep breath, realizing that there was no turning back now.

"Mine if I take a look, sir?" the waiter asked as Gambit passed the box to him.

"No, not at all," Logan spoke up when Gambit didn't. The waiter's eyes lit up at the sight of the ring. "I'm sure she is going to love it. It matches her eyes," he said before nodding and heading to the kitchen.

"Okay, Cajun, its time," Logan said, glancing at his watch, "The ladies probably think we fell in."

"Yeah, I guess so," Gambit said taking a step toward the table but stopping again.

"I wanted to apologize for our "talk". Stormie means a lot to me and when she hurts, I hurt, and I don't deal with being hurt," Gambit started, happy to have something to distract him.

"Cajun, I know why ya did what ya did. I would have done the same. But," Logan interrupted him, "that's a conversation for later. Right now, we have to get back to the table so you can ask a beautiful woman to marry you, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, mon ami."

Logan nodded his response and guided Gambit toward the table. Ororo and Rogue, both dressed in elegant gowns looked up as the men made their way back to the table.

"Ah was fixin to send a search party to find ya'll. What took so long?" Rogue said, smiling as Gambit and Logan took their seats.

"It was a line," Gambit lied easily motioning for the waiter.

"You still hungry, sugah?" Rogue asked, watching their waiter approach the table, carrying a covered tray.

"No, chere, just in love," Gambit said, sliding from his chair to one knee.

Not understanding, Rogue turned back to Gambit and was surprised to see him on the floor.

"Remy?" she asked, looking from him to the waiter who stood next to them.

"Chere, since you come in Gambit's life, you made my world complete. You showed Gambit what life is and what it could be. Even though we had our bad times, Ah can say that the good times out weigh the bad. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you and can't imagine life without you. I know what you most desire is a simple normal life filled with love and maybe even children. If ya will let me, mon amour, I want to make all your desires, big and small, come true. All you have to do is say the word," he said just as the waiter lifted the silver cover revealing the awe inspiring, shimmering green ring.

Rogue's tearful gaze left Gambit's smiling face to look at the ring. Unable to speak, she wiped her eyes with the back of her right hand as Gambit slipped the ring on her gloved finger and looked up at her expectedly.

"Rogue, say something," Ororo whispered, touching the corners of her eyes with the napkin, catching her tears before they ruined her makeup.

Rogue, hearing Ororo's voice, broke out of her trance and smiled lovingly at Gambit and whispered, "Yes."

Gambit yelped with glee and stood, embracing his stunned fiancé, kissing her quickly on the lips, as the other dinners and wait staff, applauded. After everyone had gone back to their dinners after congratulating the happy couple, the party decided it was time to call it a night.

"Ah'm still in shock," Rogue said, gazing down at her ring, as she and Ororo waited while their dates retrieve their items from the coat check.

"I can't believe it either. It was quite a surprise, huh?" Ororo asked, "Didn't know Gambit had it in him."

"Ah mean, we had talked about it but it didn't seem like something he wanted to do so ah decided not to bring it up anymore. He sure did pull a fast one," she said shaking her head, smiling at the memory of his proposal.

"So you like the ring?" Ororo asked looking around, wondering what was taking the guys so long. _Because_ _I'm ready to get out of these shoes_, she thought, wondering if the dress would be long enough to hide her bare feet.

"Ah love it. He did a great job picking it out," Rogue said, her happiness shining through.

"Glad you like it, chere," Gambit said coming up behind her, putting her wrap on her shoulders.

"You Swamp Rat, don't sneak on people like that," she scolded him gently, holding her hand over her heart, the ring shimmering in the light.

"Aw, the language of love," Gambit said smirking, making the others smile.

"Okay Rogue, put that thing away before you blind someone," Logan said, making everyone laugh, as he placed Ororo's wrap across her shoulders.

"Sorry, Ah'm still getting use to it," she said shyly, tucking her ring in the fold of her wrap as they made their way to the car.

"Well, I suggest you get use to it quickly, because when we get back to the mansion, everyone is going to ask you about it and will want to see it," Ororo said, before getting in the car and sliding over to make room for Logan.

When the two couples arrived back at the mansion, everyone but Gambit was ready to turn in for the night. "Let's go the Entertainment Room for one last toast," Gambit suggested as he and Logan helped the ladies out of the car, "And Gambit won't take no for an answer."

"I guess since you put it that way," Ororo said as she stepped out of the car, sighing when her bare foot met the cool cement. "I guess a few more minutes won't hurt," she said, looking at Logan and getting a nod.

Gambit, with Rogue on his arm led the way through semi-lit foyer and slid the doors of the Entertainment Room open. Stepping in, he flicked on the lights, and the kids and their other teammates jumped out of their hiding places, yelling "Surprise" in unison.

"Gambit, ya sneaky devil," Rogue said before the girls ran over to her and pulled her away toward the Professor so that they could get a look at the ring.

"Well, what can I say? Gambit wanted Rogue to have ah night to remember," he yelled over to her as he, Ororo, and Logan stood watching as everyone crowded around Rogue to see the ring.

"I'm sure she won't," Ororo said, covering her yawn with her hand, "but if you don't mind Gambit, its past my bed time and I have an early day tomorrow."

"Thanks Stormie. I couldn't have done it without you," Gambit said, before leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"And don't you forget it," she replied, returning the kiss, "You did good Remy. Enjoy the rest of your night."

"Shall we?" Logan asked, holding out his arm for her to take.

"We shall," Ororo replied, taking his arm, "Good night. Tell Rogue I'll see her in the morning."

"Will do," Gambit said before making his way over to the crowd.

"What a day," Logan said as they made their way to the elevator.

"Yes, it was one for the memory books," Ororo said, holding her purse and shoes in one hand and Logan's in the other, as they waited for the elevator doors to open, "I'm just glad it worked out as well as it did."

"Yeah, me too. Didn't think the Cajun had it in him," Logan said.

"I think that what happened at the dam affected everyone in one way or another," Ororo said,

"Yeah, I'm just happy for a second chance," Logan said, as they stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall to Ororo's room.

"A second chance?" Ororo asked, as she pulled her keys from her purse and unlocked the door.

"Yeah, a second chance at life and love," Logan replied, pulling her toward him and kissing her deeply. _I just can't get enough of this woman_, he thought as he caressed her back.

"Would you like to come in?" Ororo asked breathlessly after they came up for air.

"You sure?" Logan asked, not believing the invitation.

"Yes. Can you think of a better way to end a beautiful night than to be wrapped in each others arms?" Ororo asked slyly, holding the door open, a seductive smile on her lips as she waited for Logan to make his decision.

"Well, since you put it that way," he said before stepping in and closing the door behind him, securing the lock.


	17. A Loss, A Gain

_**Chap 17: A Loss, A Gain**_

"Hey Logan, wait up," Gambit called to his friend as he jogged to catch up. Logan was headed to his boat house after having an early morning breakfast with Ororo.

"I see someone didn't go home last night," Gambit remarked, noticing the jacket draped on Logan's arm.

"It wasn't like that Cajun. Something you want?" Logan asked, squashing Gambit's naughty thoughts and trying to get to the point quickly so that he could get home and change in time to watch the kids' training sessions.

"Yeah, sure Logan. Remember who ya talkin' too, mon ami," Gambit said, not giving in so easily.

"Cajun," Logan growled warningly, "What do you want?"

"Okay, Okay. Can ya blame Gambit for wanting his friends to experience de same ting Gambit enjoyin'?" Gambit asked, only getting a scowl in response.

Looking around to make sure they were alone, Gambit reached in his pocket and pulled out another black box and handed it Logan.

"Ah meant to give ya this earlier but Gambit think now be de time," Gambit said, as Logan opened the box to find the intricate engraved ring with brilliant blue stone.

"What? Why?" Logan stammered, his mind racing, trying to figure out why Gambit would give him a ring.

"The shopkeep at the store where me and Stormie got Rogue's ring gave me this to give her," Gambit started and went on to tell Logan the story as they made their way to the boat house, "So before Ah got Rogue's ring, he tole me that he really wanted Stormie to have it and he felt it really belonged to her. So he gave it to me but ah had to promise him somethin'."

"And that was?" Logan asked as he unlocked the door and stepped inside, not sure if he believed the story.

"That de person who gives de ring to Stormie gives it with a deep love and affection for her, since it was created with the sole purpose as being a token of deep admiration from de people she helped over in Africa."

"So you are telling that this ring was created by a shaman for 'Ro when she lived in Africa and the guy at the store somehow got his hands on it and 'Ro just happened to go into his store one day and he has been trying to get it into her hands ever since?" Logan asked, trying to make sure he got the full story.

"Hard to believe, huh?"

"Yeah, but with Ororo, anything is possible," Logan replied, taking a seat and examining the ring, tracing the engraving with his finger.

"True. So me thought de best person to give de ring back to Stormie would de Wolverine," he said, taking a seat in a chair opposite the one Logan occupied.

"I'm not sure about this Remy," Logan said, remembering his broken promise, "What if I mess it up again?"

"Logan, you love Stormie?" Gambit asked seriously.

"Yeah, more than I ever thought I could love someone," Logan replied honestly, closing the ring case.

"And Stormie, she feels de same way. Gambit done know if she told you, but she took what happened at the dam real hard. So much that she broke it off with Forge so that she could follow her heart," Gambit told him, "These events not coincidences. They signs letting you know that dis yo second chance and ya have to make de best of it because there taint no more chances. De day at the dam showed all of us that. Life be short, even shorter for mutants like us, so we got to make de best of it."

Gambit paused, feeling light-headed, as if someone else had stepped into his body and was speaking through him. "So heed the signs, mon ami, because there be no more chances," Gambit said, standing and with a nod to Logan, left the boat house, headed back to the mansion.

_Wow_, Logan thought, as he opened the black box again and looked at the ring, seeing the engravings. The more he thought about it, the more things made sense. Somehow he knew that things were happening as they were suppose to but below that was another feeling. Though things are going as they should, there was something else. _What_, Logan thought as he set the ring down and headed to the shower, _he didn't know_. What he did know was that he would fulfill Gambit's promise to the shopkeep and give 'Ro the ring, as a symbol of love and commitment.

_Now I just have to figure out how_, Logan thought, closing the door and letting the stream engulf him.

On his way back to the mansion, Logan ran his hand through his wet hair, racking his brain on how to present the ring to 'Ro. _Be yourself. Speak from your heart_, a small voice in his head said, immediately calming his frazzled nerves.

Deep in thought, Logan heard Ororo's voice. Thinking that he had heard her voice in his head, Logan ignored it and continued the mental debate that raged on. When he heard it again, he knew that it wasn't in his mind and he stopped and waited, waiting for it to come again. When it did, it was angry and accompanied by Forge's angry voice. Growling, Logan followed the sound. The sound grew louder as he approached the clearing. Noiselessly, he made his way over to a tree at the edge of the clearing where they stood. Hidden, Logan could see Ororo, her arms crossed in front of her watching Forge as he paced, motioning angrily with his arms.

"I still can not believe you, Ororo. Not a day after you break up with me, you're fawning over him. How dare you treat what we had with such disrespect?" Logan heard Forge saying, "How could you love that savage beast?"

Growling unconsciously, Logan wished he could have lashed out at Forge for his comment but he knew that wouldn't help his chances with 'Ro. _One day_, Logan vowed, his growl dying in the back of his throat as he fought to control his anger.

Sighing, Ororo was really tired of having this conversation with Forge. She knew that it has ceased being about her breaking up with him a long time ago. Now the issue was that he couldn't deal with her dumping him for Logan because of his bruised ego. Forge, though seemingly down to earth and very easy going, didn't take rejection very well.

"Okay," Ororo said, interrupting Forge's continuous tirade, "This is the last and final time that I am going to say this."

Stepping into his path, Ororo forced him to stop pacing and made him look her in the eyes. "I loved you, Forge. The love you shared with me healed my heart enough to try to love again. I am very thankful that you were there to help me through a very trying time in my life. But I need you to understand something. What happened at the dam reminded many of us, especially me, that life is short and I need to make the best of the time I have. I know that sometimes we mutants fool ourselves into believing that we are immortals but we're not…we're still human. So when I thought about my life and how I was living it, I knew I had to make a change because I was living a lie. As much as I was enjoying it," Ororo said, touching the side of Forge's face, "it was still a lie. I still love you Forge, and you will forever hold a special place in my heart but I gave my heart to Logan a long time ago. Regardless of what happened in the past or what the future holds, I have to be true to my heart and true to myself. And in order to do that, I had to let you go and give you an opportunity to find the love that you sought and deserve - a love that I was not and am not able to give you. So Forge, I know that this is very painful and I am sorry for putting you through this but please try to understand why I needed take the actions I did."

Ororo, looking deep into his eyes, could see that she had finally reached him as his eyes shined with tears. The Forge she grew to love had replaced the angry and hateful person she had been arguing with for the past few days. _Thank the Goddess_, she thought, knowing that if she had to have this same conversation with him that she wouldn't be civil.

He turned away from her, his head tilted to the sky. After a few minutes, he rubbed his eyes and turned to face her again. "You know the most interesting thing about this whole situation is that I knew it was coming. I knew deep down in my heart that you still loved Logan but I tried my best to do all that I could to make you love me the same way. More even. But what I was really doing was fooling myself into believing that I could make you feel the same. I was being selfish because I wanted to be with you, even if you didn't want to be with me," Forge told her taking her hands in his, "And it is I who owe you an apology. I have been a real jackass these past few days so much so that I am mad with myself but you know what they say…"

"You do strange things when you're in love," they said in unison, sharing their favorite phrase and laughing together. _I'm going to miss this_, Forge thought, enjoying the moment, sensing that this would be the last time he would get to see Ororo like this, so peaceful and open.

The pair, still holding hands, sat on the cement bench and enjoyed the peaceful, tranquility of the garden and their renewed friendship. Logan, sensing that everything was right between them, started back to mansion. Previously a scene like that would have sent him into a jealous rage but knowing 'Ro like he did, he didn't have to worry because he knew she was his. Wow, he thought, taking the stairs leading to the door two at a time, 'Ro have really calmed me down. Smiling, Logan decided that the kids could go another day without him and headed to the kitchen for a cup of joe. _Now_ _how am I going to do this_, he thought, as he took a seat on the balcony, looking out over the grounds, his mind preoccupied with preparing for one of the most important assignments of his life – presenting a ring to the woman he planned to spend the rest of his life with.

After a few minutes, Ororo leaned over and kissed Forge on the cheek. "Thank you for all you have done for me. You will always be special to me, my friend." Standing, Ororo pulled Forge up with her and gave him a hug. Feeling she had said all she needed to say, with a wave, Ororo turned and headed back to the mansion, on her way to meet with Cyclops.

Though things between him and Ororo were on good terms, Forge wasn't ready to face the questioning eyes of Hank nor did he feel like rehashing the details of their latest conversation. So he decided to take some time for himself so that he can wallow in his grief and to come to terms with his lost love.

The lake, being one of his favorite places on the property, was his destination as he exited the gardens and took the path that lead to the woods. Sighing dejectedly, Forge sat on the log where he and Ororo had spent a great deal of time talking and sharing. _I pray that he will treat her right this time around_, Forge thought and sent up a prayer to the Gods for his friend. Just as he finished, his personal communicator sounded.

"Forge," he answered.

"Forge, old friend. It's been a very long time since we last talked. We should stay in touch more often," the other person said, looking out of the window of his office at the soldiers as they went through their drills.

"Gyrich," Forge said coldly, quickly recognizing the voice, "How did you get this number?"

"Forge, Forge, you underestimate my power of persuasion. I got it from one of your former assistants who was more than happy to part with the information."

"Okay so you got the number. What the hell do you want with me?" he asked angrily.

"Why, to let you know what a great product you created," Gyrich responded, sitting in his chair and facing his desk.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the hell I'm about to unleashed on your kind, mutant," Gyrich spat out, tired of the little game, "What would you say if I told you that I have in my possession one of your, in my opinion, most noteworthy inventions."

"And which one would that be?"

"Why your neutralizer of course," Gyrich said smiling as he held the invention in his hands, "And with it, I will become known as the man who solved the mutant problem."

_Oh no_, Forge thought, instantly feeling sick. If Gyrich had the weapon, there was no doubt in his mind that he would use it. "What do you want from me?" Forge asked.

"Oh not much. I called to thank you for making my job that much easier and to make a simple request," Gyrich told him, placing the original invention on his desk and picking up a smaller, compact version outfitted on a standard issue rifle, "Stay the hell out of my way." Hanging up, Gyrich leaned back in his chair and smiled, knowing that his plan was under way.

"Dammit," Forge yelled, knowing that life as he knew it would forever be changed. _I just hope that I'm not too late_, he thought as he raced back to the mansion, hoping that Professor X was in his office.

"Professor," Forge said, knocking on the door and entering at the same time. Luckily for Forge, the Professor had just finished a class and was waiting for the students to arrive for the next one.

"Xavier, we have a problem."

Professor Xavier, sitting at his desk with his hands folded, looked at Forge and mentally asked to probe his thoughts. Forge, nodding yes, read Xavier's face as he uncovered the conversation Forge had had with Gyrich. _Now_, Forge thought, still connected to Xavier, _we just have to figure out a_ _solution_.

"Hey Scott," Ororo greeted him with a smile as she stepped out on the patio.

"Hey yourself. You like you're in a good mood," Scott replied, standing as she made her way over to the bench where he sat.

"What can I say, it has been a pretty good morning," she replied smiling, "You wanted to talk about the training sessions?"

_I guess it right to business then_, Scott thought sadly, remembering how he and Ororo would usually chitchat before tackling business. _I guess things really have changed_.

"Well, I have been thinking about the sessions and thought that it would best if we started them again officially since Logan is getting better. When I talked to Hank about it, he felt that Logan needed more time before he resumed his regular activities. Obviously, you would be next choice to lead the classes but since you are still recovering from the injury to your ankle, I thought I would lead the classes," Scott told her, waiting for her reaction.

"Okay, I can't argue with that logic but for how long?" Ororo asked simply, knowing that Logan and the others would be disappointed because they really enjoyed being lead by Logan.

"When Hank gives Logan the okay to resume his training regime, I will turn the reins back over to him," he said, prepared for the question.

"Sounds fair. So when will the classes begin again?"

"In a few days. I wanted to get a chance to get caught up about the status of everyone's training from you and Logan."

"Sounds good. When do you want to meet?"

"How about tomorrow? We all can meet around 9am to talk."

"Sounds good. Anything else?" Ororo asked checking her watch to see how much time she had before her Danger Room session with Gambit.

"Yes, there's one more thing," Scott said, standing, "Ororo, I just wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting these past few months. I was being a total asshole and truly deserved what I got at the party. So I hope that we can get past this and become friends again."

_What is this, apologize-to-Ororo day_, Ororo thought smiling, as she stood and held out her hand to Scott which he took. "I accept your apology but I need to apologize for my own behavior. I was out of line and it was a bad example for the rest of the team so I hope that you will also accept mine."

"Accepted," he said, smiling for the first time since their meeting began and shaking Ororo's hand heartily, "Friends?"

"Friends," Ororo said, "So if there is nothing else, I have a Danger Room session to prepare for."

"Yeah, that's it. Who you with?"

"Gambit," Ororo said as they fell in step as they made their way back into the mansion.

"Good luck. He's been on cloud nine every since the announcement. I think he may be too caught in love."

"Not true, mon amoi," Gambit said coming up behind them, startling them, "Gambit just have ah better appreciation for life is all. Excusez-moi." Gambit walked around them headed to the elevator.

"See ya in de Danger Room, chere" he told Ororo as he stepped into the elevator.

"Yes, in a few," she called to him as the doors of the elevators slid close, "Never know where he's going to be, huh?" Ororo asked Scott, who shook his head.

"Nope. See ya later," Scott replied with a wave, headed toward the kitchen in search of Jean.

Headed to her room to change, Ororo wondered if Logan would be there. _And why would he be there_, she asked herself, laughing at the thought. _Maybe he missed me as much as I miss him_, her other voice responded. Shaking her head at her debating voices, she smiled bright when she stepped in her room, and saw Logan leaning on the banister, a cigar in hand. _When you are a favored by the Goddesses_, she thought, feeling that the Goddesses were working overtime in blessing her as she closed the door behind her.

"Missed me?" Ororo asked stepping out on the balcony, her arms wrapping around Logan's torso.

"More than you will ever know," Logan told her, taking one of her hands and kissing it, enjoying the feel of Ororo's body next to his. It had been a long, uncomfortable night for him since Ororo didn't want to make love. _But there will be time for that after we're married_, Logan thought, thinking of the ring in his pocket. Covering her other hand with his, Logan pulled it to his lips, kissing it before opening her arms wide enough so that he could turn and return the embrace. After the embrace ended, Logan took her in his arms, cradling her.

"Logan, I can walk you know," Ororo teased him as he carried her over to the bed.

"I know but I wanted to relive a moment, remember?" he asked referring to the time when he carried her back to the mansion after she had sprained her ankle.

"Okay but you know, it seems that I have some of my biggest mishaps whenever you're nearby," she said smiling, as he sat her down on the bed, "What does that tell you?"

"That I'm your guardian angel."

"Or my bad luck charm," she said, laughing at the hurt look on his face, before getting serious, "But I like your response better."

Grazing up at him, Ororo was overcomed with the need to have him closer. Responding, she pulled Logan down on top of her, their lips meeting in a deep kiss. When it ended, Logan struggled with control, his desire expressing its urgency. _Think of something else_, Logan thought closing his eyes, willing his need to abate enough for him to do what he had to do.

Opening his eyes, his gaze met Ororo's questioning one. Kissing her again, Logan slid down her body until he was on the floor, on one knee. Ororo still high from the kiss didn't realize what he was doing.

"Ororo Munroe," Logan said, knowing that she would sit up when he said her whole name.

"Logan, what," she started but couldn't finished when she saw him down on one knee with the black box in his hand.

"'Ro, you have touched my heart in ways I never thought possible for someone like me. In knowing you, I have come to know love in the purest and truest sense. When we were apart, I felt incomplete because the best part of me was away from me. Now that we are together again, I never want to be without you and it is my goal to spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me. Ororo," Logan said, opening the black box, displaying the sacred ring, "will you be my wife?"

Ororo gasped at the sight of the ring, knowing that it was only by the grace of the Goddess that it had appeared in her life again. Familiar in signs and knowing the importance of heeding them, Ororo knew at that very moment that her heart hadn't steered her wrong and that Logan was truly the one she was to be with. Overcome with emotion and pure joy, tears started a wet trail down Ororo's face. Logan not sure what to think, become worried when he saw the tears.

Smiling through her tears, Ororo finally spoke, "It will be an honor to be your wife," she told him before he yelled triumphantly, taking her in his arms and kissing her. When the kiss ended, he swung her around, happier than he ever had been in his life.

"This calls for another celebration," he said as sitting on the bed just as the alarm sounded, signaling that they were needed in the War Room.

"Damn," Logan said angrily.

"A celebration is in order, my love," Ororo said smiling as she stood, "but it will have to wait. Duty calls. We should go." Taking the ring from her future husband, Ororo put it in her nightstand and locked it away with her journal, not wanting to take a chance on damaging it.

Logan, seeing her movements, was about to protest when she explained, "I don't want to tempt fate since things have been on our side so far. And besides," she said, ushering him out the door, "it would only be a distraction for the Team if they found out right now." Nodding his head in agreement, Logan and Ororo made their way to the War Room, not knowing that their favor from the Goddess may have run out.


	18. Sacrifice

_**Chap 18: Sacrifice**_

Ororo and Logan were the last to arrive. The others were seated around the conference table in their usual seats. Taking theirs, Ororo and Logan, like the others, waited patiently for the Professor to speak.

"Thank you for assembling so quickly. A few minutes ago, something that I hoped was just a rumor was confirmed," the Professor began, looking around the table at his team, a weary look on his face.

"What is it Professor?" Scott asked, sitting on the edge of his seat.

Looking over at Scott, the Professor could feel the Team's anxiousness and concern. Sighing, the Professor knew that he had kept his secret long enough.

"There is a device that can change the genetic makeup of mutants, making them human," he told them, hearing the gasps from around the table.

Though most of the team looked shocked at the announcement, Forge noticed that there were at least who seemed intrigued - Nightcrawler and surprisingly Rogue, Gambit's fiancé.

The Professor looked around the room, watching his students for their reactions. Some shocked, some shaking their heads in disbelief, some defiant, but yet there were some who seemed relieved. Xavier sat silently and knew that once the information sunk in, the questions would come.

"How can that be, Professor?"

"Is it reversible?"

"Is it painful?

"Who has it?"

"Everyone please," the Professor said, raising his hand to silence them, "One at a time."

"How long have you known about this, Professor?" Ororo asked, her voice rising breaking the silence.

"I've known for some time now. It was because of that knowledge that I requested an additional hand to hand combat training regime so that we will be prepared for whatever is thrown at us," Xavier told her, a weary look on his face.

"You knew about it but didn't tell us? Why, Chuck?" Logan asked angrily.

"I decided that I would spare the team the stress of worrying about something if it wasn't true. I wanted to make you aware of it only when it was a real danger and that's why I called you together today. I'm not sure if it is reversible, but what I do know is it is in the possession of an anti-mutant group who has every intention of using it on mutants around the world," he told his attentive audience, feeling that now was not a good time to share Forge's role in the situation.

"In the right hands, this weapon can help thousands of mutants like the Morlocks in allowing them to live normal lives if they choose too. But in the wrongs hands," the Professor said, pausing and looking at the faces of his students, "we all are in danger. So it is our job, my X-Men, to give mutants the opportunity to decide. We need to relieve this group of that weapon."

"So, if this weapon takes away our powers, how are we supposed to fight them when they can shoot us once and we will be down for the count?" Bobby asked, voicing the concern of many of his teammates.

"I'm not sure how much good it will do but there is a device that can detect the weapon's unique signature," Forge told them getting up and going to stand next to the Professor, waiting for the question he was sure would follow.

"And you know this because?" Cyclops asked.

Taking a deep breath, Forge replied, "I created it."

The room erupted in angry mumblings and shocked gasps. Forge watched as Xavier and Cyclops tried to calm the Team down. _I wonder what she thinks of me now_, Forge thought, his eyes landing on the only person in the room whose opinion he cared about.

Storm, surprised by Forge's admission, shook her head as she gazed back at him, thinking the same thing that the others thought – _what were you thinking_?

"So what happened? You sold the weapon to the highest bidder and when things got out of hand, you came running to us for help?" Logan asked angrily.

"It wasn't like that Logan," Forge said, "But I can't expect someone with your limited intelligence to understand what happened."

Logan growled as he stood, ready to strike. Storm, knowing that the situation would only get worse, touched his arm. "Wolverine, please. This is not the time. We need to find out how the weapon got into the wrong hands and figure out a way to relieve them of it. Let's save the fighting for the field, okay?" she asked, gazing at the side of his face waiting for him to look at her. When he did, he read the pleading in her eyes and decided she was right. Growling, Wolverine took his seat, reluctantly.

_The power of love_, Cyclops thought, impressed. His thoughts were shared by the others as they looked on amazed.

_Never knew anyone could make him calm down that fast_. _Now I have seen everything_, Dazzler thought, nudging Jubilee with her elbow, and getting a nod in response.

"Thanks, Storm," Forge replied smiling genuinely.

"Don't thank me yet, Forge," Storm replied, gazing at him intently, "Before we begin the briefing, I think I speak from everyone in the room when I ask, why did you create the weapon?"

_Wow, so this is what its like when you get on her bad side_, Forge thought, as he returned her gaze. "I assure you that the invention was created with best intentions. I was thinking of all the mutants in the world who were tried of hiding, fighting, and living in fear because they were different. I wanted to create something that would give them the opportunity to choose between being a mutant or being a human."

"But who would want to change? Being a mutant is coooolll," Iceman said, blowing out cold burst of air.

"Speak for yourself," Rogue replied irritably, drawing looks, including one from Gambit.

"I think what Rogue is trying to say is that for some of us, our mutation is a gift. But for others, their mutation is a curse, that prevents them for doing even the simplest of things," Storm told the group, her gaze falling on Rogue who gave her a small smile.

"Ororo is right. And those were the people I had in mind when I created the weapon. I wish I had the forethought to keep it under a higher level of security which would have prevented Gyrich from stealing it from my lab in New Mexico. That measure would have saved the lives of some good people," Forge said sadly, thinking of the staff members who lost their lives.

"How you know he de one got it?" Gambit asked, trying to keep his thoughts on the mission and not Rogue's comment.

"He called me," Forge began, as some of the Team members groaned, "Now, I know it sounds like a setup but there's really no way around it. If Gyrich has the neutralizer and I know he does, then there is no doubt that he will use it. That's why this mission is so important. The X-Men are the only Team I have encountered who have the ability and the wherewithal to either retrieve the weapon or destroy it completely."

After a few thoughtful moments, Cyclops spoke. "Okay, so what's the plan? Do we have intel on the base?"

"Yes," Forge began as he pulled up the information he had gathered on Gyrich's base on the monitors around the room. For the next fifteen minutes, Forge went over what he had gathered. The team discussed their assignments and Forge gave everyone a detector to let them know when a weapon was near.

"Alright, Team. Everyone knows what to do. Let's get ready," Cyclops told them and everyone started filling out, heading to the lockers.

"Oro…Storm, can I speak with you for a moment?" Forge called out to her as she and Wolverine followed the others. Looking back, Storm nodded and turned to Wolverine and whispered something in his ear. Forge watched as his angry scowl melted to the gentle smile as Storm kissed his cheek. As she walked back toward him, he tried very hard to read her expression but was unable to.

"I just wanted to say thanks helping with Logan during the meeting."

"It wasn't for you. I didn't want a tiff between you and Wolverine to delay the mission," Storm told him.

"Right," Forge said, feeling her detachment.

Seeing his facial expression, Storm sighed. "I did not mean it that way."

"I know. I'm just a little sensitive right now. I think the team hates me."

"I don't think they hate you. They just realize that this is a very dangerous mission, one where there is a lot at stake. That's a lot to swallow in the matter of minutes, don't you think?" Storm asked rhetorically as she smiled a sad smile before heading to the locker rooms to change.

_Yeah, I know. But I hope that our worst fears don't come to pass_, Forge thought as he headed to the locker rooms.

_I can't fucking believe this_, Logan thought as he finished dressing and headed to the hangar, passing Hank, Gambit, and Scott. _Me and 'Ro_ _should be celebrating our engagement but instead_, _we're going out on a fucking mission all because that damn Forge couldn't keep his damn invention safe. Great fucking timing, _Wolverine thought as he walked into the hangar and stood waiting for Ororo, his anger written on his face. The other males, hearing Wolverine's mumblings and sensing his mood, knew to stay out of his way. Though he was mad about the timing, Wolverine had a bad feeling about the mission.

"Beast," Storm called, stepping out to the locker room.

"Yes, Goddess," he replied, teasing her.

"Would you take the controls with Cyclops?" Storm asked, smiling.

"It will be my pleasure, your highness," he replied before bowing and making his way to the Blackbird.

"You're not funny, Hank," Storm called after him and getting a wave in response before he board the plane.

Her banter with Beast did little to ease the nagging feeling she had about the mission.

"Hey," she said as she walked over to Wolverine, "You sure you're up for this?"

"I'm good," Wolverine replied, touched by 'Ro's concern, "You know can't nothing keep me down for long."

"Yes, but you still need rest," Storm said, allowing her concern for Logan's well being to overshadow her feeling of dread.

"Besides," he continued, lowering his voice, as they made their way to the Blackbird, "I'm not about to let me fiancé go on a mission without me. I need to be there to protect ya."

Storm looked at Wolverine with an amused smile on her face and shook her head. _Men always have this need to protect_, she thought. "I see we have so much to talk about," Storm whispered back as she pressed the button to close and lock the loading platform.

Taking her seat, Storm couldn't help but notice how quiet everyone was. Usually, the Team would talk as they traveled to their destination. But today, it seemed that the seriousness of the mission had left everyone in contemplative silence, each deep in their own thoughts. Leaning back in her chair, she longed for the closeness of Logan but knew that in order for her to get her head in the game as the kids say, she had to stay focused.

Feeling like she was being watched, Ororo looked up and her eyes met Logan's, easily reading the concern on his face with a trace of anger. Understanding the question in them – was she okay? – she nodded and gave a small smile in response. But honestly, she wasn't okay. She felt something terrible was going to happen during the mission. Though plagued by this bad feeling, she knows she has to suppress it because the Team needs everyone to be level-headed if they are to accomplish their goal, regardless of her feeling. So Ororo did what she always did before mission, she prayed for the safety of her team.

Logan sat opposite Ororo. Though he craved to be near her, he knew that she wouldn't want their closeness to be a distraction for them or the Team so he kept his distance. And that, in addition to not being able to celebrate their engagement, left Logan in a very foul mood.

"Get ready, Team," Cyclops announced switching the Blackbird into stealth mode, making it invisible. Engaging auto pilot, Cyclops and Beast joined the rest of the team as they surveyed the area on the monitors and went over the plan again to make sure everyone knew what to do.

"Storm, you and your team gain access to the plant and destroy any and all traces of the weapon. The rest of us will provide a diversion and keep the troops occupied so that you guys can get inside and complete the mission. Any questions?" Cyclops asked looking around table at the solemn faces, "Okay. Good luck everyone. Let's make everything count so we can all go home just like we came." Getting nods around, Cyclops nodded to Jean to lower the gate. "Good luck Team," Cyclops said, as Storm's team prepared to exit the Blackbird.

Right before she stepped out, Storm looked over at Wolverine and smiled, her eyes turning white. He returned her smile, saying, "See ya soon, darlin'." She nodded and took to the skies.

Storm, hovering a few feet away, created a thick cloud of fog, providing cover for her teammates as they descended, using mini-copters similar to the one Forge used when he rescued Logan. On the ground, Storm waited for the others to collapse their copters. Storm and her team, Gambit, Forge, Beast, Shadowcat, Dazzler, and Jubilee, made their way to the back of the compound. Scanning the area, Forge pointed out the cameras which Gambit quickly took care of as the rest of the team waited for the signal from Cyclops' team.

"Storm, go," Cyclops yelled in his com-link, giving the team the signal. Forge pulled out his tool kit and made quick work of the fence. The team entered the building with little resistance.

_Something's not right_, Storm thought, feeling that things were going too smoothly. Suppressing the thought, Storm signaled for the team to synchronize their watches. Once done, Forge and Beast nodded and made their way to the computer room just as Storm and the others headed to the assembly room. Storm nodded to Shadowcat, signaling for her to take a peak before they entered the room. Getting an okay sign, Storm looked over at Gambit who quickly picked locking mechanism, giving them access to the room.

Twenty minutes later, the assembly room lay in ruin as Storm and the others met up with Forge and Beast. Forge gave Storm the thumbs up sign, letting her know that their part had been completed. Storm nodded as they made their way to the front of the building. Leading the way, Beast stopped, sniffing the air.

"Troops," Beast whispered.

"Armed troops," Forge confirmed, showing the others his illuminated detector.

"Okay, here's what we will do," Storm whispered, motioning for the others to surround her. Knowing what to do, everyone took their places. "Now," Storm whispered, spurring Shadowcat and Jubilee into action.

Blinded by Jubilee's energy bursts, the troops started yelling as Storm released a series of lightning bolts, electrically charging the metal weapons. Dropping the weapons, the troops fled as Gambit released a barrage of charged cards, creating mini explosions near the troops' feet.

"Now's not the time," Storm said, as some of the team erupted in giggles as the troop's fled, "We need to go help the others." Storm led the way, running toward the Cyclops and the others.

Rounding a corner, Storm and her team stopped in their tracks as they took in the scene. Jets flew over head and tanks and troops were advancing on the makeshift ice wall that stood between the rest of the X-Men and the army.

_Logan_, Storm thought, as she and others watched. Racking her brain for a quick solution, Storm looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon to help the others. Her gaze landed on two damaged trucks to the left of them.

"Gambit, are you up for some baseball?" Storm asked, nodding toward the trucks. Looking over, Gambit eyes lit up and he nodded, taking off toward the trucks. During one of their recent Danger Room sessions, Storm and Gambit came up with a strategy they called playing ball, where Gambit would charge objects for Storm who would send the charge objects crashing into the chosen targets.

_I hope this works_, Storm thought, instruction the others on what to do.

"Cyclops, backup has arrived. When I give you the signal, you guys take cover. We're going to play a little baseball," Storm said into her com-link, sharing a smile with Gambit, realizing that the others had no idea what she was talking about.

"Come again," Cyclops yelled in the com-link as he took cover.

"No time to explain. Everyone, when I say 'fire in the hole', take cover. The cavalry is on its way!"

"Ready," Gambit yelled, still touching the highly charged trucks.

"Okay," Storm said, secured a rope tightly around her friend. "You guys ready?" she asked the others as they held the rope she tied around Gambit. Getting nods in response, she pressed the button on her com-link and yelled "Fire in the hole." Calling up the winds, Storm directed the flying trucks to the center of the army. The trucks exploded on impact, creating a chaotic distraction. As the army attempted to reorganize, Storm's team raced toward the others and took cover behind the ice wall with the others.

"Great plan, Team," Cyclops greeted the rest of the team.

"Where's Wolverine?" Storm asked, looking around for him.

"He got hurt in the first wave of troops. He said for us to keep going," Cyclops told her. When Storm looked at him incredulously, as if to say you left him again, Jean spoke up. "He wouldn't take no for an answer, Storm," she told her friend, just as rocket hit the ice wall.

"Yo, we got to do something cause I can't hold it much longer," Iceman yelled, as he caught the falling pieces.

"You guys go. I will distract them," Storm said about to take to the skies, when Gambit grabbed her arm.

"'Chere, that a suicide mission," Gambit said, holding tight to her arm, his eyes pleading, "Tain't no way Gambit letting you go out deah to get yoself killed."

"Can they kill a Goddess, my friend?" Storm asked jokingly, her hand covering his that held her arm, "Gambit, I have to do this. Did I ever stop you when you were about to do something I thought was dangerous?"

Gambit, as he listened to Ororo, thought about the many times where she had, against her will, let him go and do what he felt he had to do. And once it was done, she would always be there, no questions asked.

"Gambit, like you, I have to do this," Storm told him, her eyes changing colors.

With a slight nod, Gambit released her arm and took her hand. "See ya later, 'chere."

Storm smiled her thanks and took to the skies.

"Remy, I can't believe ya didn't stop her. What, you got swamp grass for brains?" Rogue said in disbelief, taking off after Storm.

"Storm this is crazy!! There's too many, sugah. We need to get out of here," Rogue told her through her com-link as she took out two helicopters.

"I said I would distract them, Rogue. Get out of here and catch up with the rest of the team," Storm told her, taking out one with a lightning bolt.

Storm finally understood what her dream was trying to tell her the moment she saw the ice wall and the chaos surrounding it. She knew that in order to save the mutants of the world, she would have to sacrifice herself so that they may have a choice. _A tough choice to make but it had to happen this way,_ she thought as she took out another helicopter. She thanked the Goddess for the warning and was at peace with it. She knew what she had to do. In order to do that, she had to get Rogue to leave so that no one else would be in danger.

"I can't leave ya out heah by yoself, Storm," Rogue replied, dodging a rocket from one of the jets coming toward them.

"That wasn't a request. It was an order. Now go," Storm yelled as the sky darkened around her, emphasizing her statement. Rogue, sensing what Storm was about to do, heeded her command and flew back to the others.

_Good as new_, Wolverine thought, as he raced through the woods, following the scent of the Team. Going around a tree, Wolverine could see the others a few feet away, running toward him. When he got closer and saw that 'Ro was not with them, he ran toward Gambit and reached him just as Rogue landed beside him.

"Rogue, where's 'Ro?" Wolverine asked as Rogue landed, catching her breath.

"She's up there," Rogue said, pointing toward the floating Goddess against a dark sky, lightning flying from her outstretched hands.

"You left her up there alone?" Wolverine asked incredulously looking back at them.

"She told me ta catch up with de team," Rogue told them, leaning on Gambit for support, "As she tole me, it wasn't ah request. She just as stubborn as you are."

"Cajun, you let her go?"

"She said she it was sometin' she had to do it, so ah let her go," he said sadly, knowing that Wolverine wouldn't understand. Looking over his shoulder at his friend, Gambit said a silent prayer for her as he turned and led Rogue away, leaving Wolverine looking toward the compound.

Hearing the jets overhead, he looked up and felt transported back into his dream. _So it was prophetic_, he thought as the rest of it played out in his mind. The image of Storm falling hit him like a ton of bricks and he took off running.

When he reached the clearing, he could see her getting ready to summon a hurricane to take out the rest of the army. "'Ro," Wolverine yelled as he took off running with all he had through the stormy conditions, seeing the glow of the gun as the person fired it, hitting Storm as she flew overhead. Determined not to let her hit the ground, Wolverine pushed his body, leaping into the air at the last minute, catching her and landing hard in the mud, rolling to a stop near the gunman's feet.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," Gyrich said, aiming the gun at Wolverine as he cradled Storm, the sky above them returning to normal, "I get two for the price of one." Wolverine, covering Storm with his body, waited for the searing pain he knew would come.

BAM. A single shot was fired. Wolverine, still crouching over Storm, waited for the pain to invade his body. When none came, he looked up and his cautious gaze fell on Forge who stood over Gyrich. Gyrich, struck by a bullet from Forge's gun, lay in a pool of blood, his life slowly draining from his body.

"Get her out of here," he yelled as he ducked and laid down cover fire as Wolverine gathered Storm in his arms and ran. Pulling a modified grenade from his side pocket, Forge hope that it would buy them enough time to get to the jet and get Storm back to the mansion. Finding a mark, Forge threw it, turned and ran, not waiting to see it land. The force from the explosion sent him flying through the air.

Landing, it took a moment for Forge to get to his feet. Hearing a noise, Forge looked to his right, his eyes landing on Wolverine, who leaned against a tree, using his body to protect Storm from the explosion.

"You got a plan to get us out of here," Wolverine asked Forge when he approached them. Not looking up, he gently gathered Storm into his arms, her head nestled against his shoulder.

Not getting a reply, Wolverine turned to face Forge.

"How did you…?" Forge began.

"Animal instincts, remember," Wolverine replied snidely, "So like I said, you got a way to get us out of here?"

"Yeah. Its right there," Forge said, nodding toward a small clearing in the woods.

"There ain't nothing over there, Forge," Wolverine said angrily, thinking that now is not the time for Forge to be fucking around.

"Yea of little faith," Forge replied calmly, pulling out a remote from his pocket and pressing a button. Wolverine looked over at the clearing and was amazed to see a mini-jet slowly materialize in the space.

"Okay. Now let's get the hell out of here," Wolverine said as they ran to the jet.

Back at the mansion, the team all waited in the War Room for Beast to tell them about Storm.

"How is she?" Wolverine asked anxiously, standing as a weary Beast stepped in the room.

"We got her stabilize but she's still unconscious. She took quite a hit," Hank replied, rubbing his tired eyes, "We won't know how the neutralizer affected her until she awakens. Now, all we can do is wait."

"Do you know how long it will be, Beast?" Jubilee asked.

"Its hard to say. It just like it was with Logan, we just have to wait and see what happens," Beast replied, drawing Wolverine's attention as the sound of his name.

"So when can we see her?" Jean asked, asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"In about an hour or so."

"Its your fucking fault," Wolverine yelled at Forge suddenly, his anger boiling over. "If you hadn't created that damn thing, 'Ro wouldn't be lying in that bed in a fucking coma." The more he spoke, the more rage Wolverine felt. Like Ororo, some of his mutant ability was driven by emotion and right now, and he was nearing a breaking point. The animal in him smelt the fear in the room and drank it in, desiring more.

"Logan, calm down," Cyclops told him, standing.

Looking over at Scott, the animal in Logan licked its jaws, itching for a fight. "Can it, Rookie. This ain't got nothing to do with you. But if you want some, I got enough for you after I'm done with him," Logan growled, his glare resting on Cyclops for a moment. Cyclops resisted the urge to blast Logan, knowing that he would behave in the same way if anything had happen to Jean.

"Logan, we all are upset about Storm but she wouldn't want us to take it out on each other," Beast said quietly trying to calm his friend. At the sound of her name, Wolverine relaxed a little but was still too wound up to stay. Knowing that if he didn't leave, he would hurt someone namely Forge, Wolverine growled loudly as he made his way out of the room. Before stepping through the doors, he turned back and pointed an extended claw at Forge.

"If she dies, so do you," Logan promised him before turning and walking away.

"Wolverine," Jubilee called after him, getting up to follow.

"Let him go, darlin'," Rogue said, standing in the young girl's path, and holding her in a loose embrace, "He got ta let that anger go." _Now where did that Swamp Rat get to_, she thought looking around for her fiancé.


	19. Friend or Foe

Chap 19: Friend or Foe

_**Chap 19: Friend or Foe**_

_Damn Forge, done fucked everything up_, Logan thought as he walked across the hall and stepped through the doors of the infirmary. Hank, Jean, and Forge put Storm in one of the semi-private rooms. A private person, Storm had requested long ago that if anything should happen to her, that they would put her in one of the semi-private rooms. Hank nodded in response to her request and kept his promise.

Walking up to her prone form, Logan couldn't help thinking that she looked asleep. _So peaceful_, he thought, taking her hand and looking down.

"'Ro, I don't know if you can hear me, but I just wanted to let you know that I love you and no matter what happens, we'll face it together, darlin" Logan said kissing her hand as he knelt beside the bed. Taking in her profile, Logan remembered the last time he was on his knees around Ororo. Closing his eyes, he replayed the whole seen from when he carried her from the balcony to her response and his shout of joy. Opening his eyes, Logan was prepared to see 'Ro smiling down at him. But instead, he saw her lying on a bed, surrounded by beeping machines. When reality hit him, the rage he felt in the War Room returned.

"I won't be far, darlin'," he whispered to her before kissing her gently, replacing her hand by her side.

Logan left the infirmary headed to the one place where he knew he could release this pent up rage and not harm anyone. Entering the Danger Room, Logan watched from the Tower as Gambit went through a high level session.

_Great minds do think alike_, he thought, commanding the computer to pause the mission. Gambit looked up at the Control Tower, an angry expression on his face, ready to cuss out the person who'd stopped his session.

"Want company?" Wolverine asked, using the PA system.

"Oui," Gambit told him, taking the opportunity to wipe the sweat from his brow. He had been ready to release more of his own rage when Logan and Forge returned to the mansion with an unconscious Storm. He knew he would never forgive himself for letting Ororo go off by herself, regardless of the conversation they had before she took off. It was even harder after he saw Rogue when she landed, worn out from fighting. The more he replayed the scene in his head, the angrier Gambit got, wishing that he had stopped her. _Dammit Stormie_, he thought as the doors opened and Logan walked in.

Nodding to his friend, Gambit struck a ready posture as the session began again. Gambit yelled as he charged in, taking out the first five androids with a barrage of highly charged cards.

_I feel ya, Cajun_, Logan thought as he went to the right, taking out five more.

For the next hour, Wolverine and Gambit fought computer generated androids, Sentinels, Magneto and the Brotherhood of Mutants, and even some personal foes. The rage they felt was evident as they, usually graceful and strategic fighters, attacked their foes wildly and without mercy, annihilating everything in their path. They fought until the bell sounded, signaling the end of the session. As the gray walls replaced the carnage, Gambit and Logan slid to the floor, exhausted.

They laid there for a while before either spoke.

"What a workout," Gambit said breathlessly, watching Wolverine as he slowly got to his feet.

"Yeah," Wolverine said huskily, bending over with his hands on his knees, his mind still racing with angry thoughts, "You feel any better?"

"Nah. You?"

"Nah. Probably won't 'til she wakes up," Logan said, standing to his full height, "I'm going to check on her. You coming?"

"Yeah, in a minute. Need to catch my breath."

"Alright. If Rogue asks…," Logan started as the doors of the Danger Room slid open.

"Rogue ain't got ta ask. Ah knew where ya was Swamp Rat," Rogue said stepping over the threshold headed over to her man, "Ah figured you and Logan needed some time to blow off some steam. So have ya cooled down a bit?"

"Not really. How is she 'chere?" Gambit asked as he got to his feet.

Rogue lowered her eyes and shook her head sadly.

Seeing her response caused something in Logan to snap. He thought about the promise he made to her. _How can I be the head of her fucking household if I can't fucking protect her_, he thought, feeling his rage building up again. With a yell, Logan slammed his fist into the wall nearest him, leaving a deep impression. Breathing hard, Logan ignored the blood that trickled down his hand and fell like large raindrops to the floor.

"Logan," Rogue said startle into motion, leaving her place next to Gambit. Careful not to touch him, Rogue stood close enough so that she was sure that he heard her. "I know you are kickin' ya ass right now 'cause ya figure ya didn't protect her," she began, hoping that she was getting through to him. "But Wolverine, ya did protect her. If it hadn't been for ya, where would she be right now?" Rogue asked, as she placed a comforting gloved hand on his shoulder, "Instead of thinkin of what ya didn't do, think 'bout what cha did." With a pat on his shoulder, Rogue turned and headed back over to Gambit. Remembering something, she turned back to Logan who hadn't moved a muscle, "And in case ya didn't know, there's a chair waiting next to her wit ya name on it."

Taking Gambit's hand, Rogue led him out of the Danger Room toward the infirmary, leaving Logan to his thoughts. Left alone, Logan did something he hadn't done in a long time. He cried. Still facing the wall, Logan dropped to his knees, his shoulders heaving as spasms rocked his body. As he kneeled and the tears flowed, he remembered something 'Ro had shared with him a few years ago, while sitting on the log near the lake. As was their custom, Logan and Ororo would reminisce about the past by sharing their stories. That day, Ororo told him the story of when her mother found her crying after being teased by some of the other children.

"_My mother always told me that the best way to get clarity was to have good cry," she had said making him chuckle._

"_A good cry? Why did she say that?" he asked, humoring the goddess._

"_She said that when you have a good cry, you are cleansing the body of confusing emotions. Once you are done, you will be able to think clearly about whatever is bothering you and thus you will be able to figure out how to solve it. Crying is just another way to the body uses to cleanse itself," she said smiling to herself, "So Logan, when was the last time you had a good cry?"_

"_Its been a while," he said simply, looking back out over the lake as his mind took him back through the few memories he could recollect, searching for a time when he cried. Once he found it, he remembered how he felt afterward, and knew that 'Ro's mother was right on the money. _

"_Never thought of it like that," he replied falling into a comfortable silence, each deep in thought._

As that memory played out, Logan got to his feet, feeling the clarity that Ororo's mother said would come after a good cry. _Thank you_, _ma'am_, he said silently, thanking Ororo's mother for her wisdom and 'Ro for sharing it with him. Wiping away the moisture from his eyes and face, Logan left the Danger Room, headed to the infirmary.

Up in the Tower, Forge watched Logan leave. Though Forge had heard all that Rogue had said and he had seen Logan's emotional struggle, he felt nothing. His anger from losing Ororo to him was still fresh in his mind. Watching the doors close, Forge leaned back in his chair and let his mind ponder on the events of the past year and a half.

When he arrived to the mansion, he was on a mission. That mission was completed just as he planned it. _Well almost_, he thought, replaying the conversation he had with his design team months before he arrived at the mansion.

"_The best mutant to try the neuralizer on is the one they call the Goddess," one of Forge's scientists said, taking his seat at the round table, facing the others, "If it can take her down, then the others don't stand a chance."_

"_You mean the X-Man Storm?" a lab tech asked, "That's crazy! Do you know how fortified that mansion is? Not to mention that there's no way to get the neuralizer past all the security."_

"_Maybe we don't have to be the one actually shoot her," Forge said, standing and going to the window, "All we need to do is to make it into a threat to national security and the X-Men will respond."_

"_How would we do that?" another tech asked._

"_Just leave everything to me," Forge told them with a smile, leaving the room and working out the details of the plan in his head. _

When he started, he didn't plan on anyone in his team losing their life over it. _Nor did I plan on falling in love_, he thought as the images of the team faded only to be replaced by images of him and Storm in happier times. The memories played without stopping. He and Ororo's first dance at the club; The party that he brought to her when she couldn't leave the mansion; All of the long, engaging conversations they shared; Those moments of flirtatious, sensuality that left them both breathless. With each memory, the crushing weight of the reality of what he did crashed down on Forge's shoulders, causing him to drop his head in his hands, and asking the question –_What have I done?!_

"I know how you feel," Beast said a few minutes later, startling Forge, "My apologies, my friend. I did not mean to startle you. You okay?"

"Yeah, Hank. I'm fine. Just worried about Ororo," Forge told him truthfully.

"We all are. Maybe you should go check on her."

"I think I will," Forge said standing and stretching, trying to relieve some of the tension from his shoulders. Turning to his friend, Forge expressed his sincere gratitude to the flurry blue man who he had come to consider a close friend. "Thanks Hank for everything. You're a good friend." Smiling as he shook Hank's hand, Forge turned and left the Control Tower, headed to the infirmary.

As he approached the door, Forge thought about how he could make it right. Feeling responsible for everything that had happened, Forge played out scenarios in his mind about what he could do to make everything right again. Deep in thought, Forge was reaching for the button to open the infirmary door, when Gambit's voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that, mon ami," Gambit told him, leaning up against the wall opposite of the infirmary door.

"And why not?" Forge asked, turning toward him, truly not in the mood to play any of Gambit's games.

"Because you the last person they need to see right now," Gambit replied.

"When you say _they_, do you mean _him_?" Forge asked snidely, using the quote hand gestures.

"No need to get angry. Ya know better than I that de Wolverine not feelin' ya right now," Gambit told him, using some slang he'd picked up from the kids, "So Gambit suggest ya go someplace else, and give 'em de space they need."

"You know, I'm getting really tired of you having something to say about what I should and should not do," Forge said angrily, his patience with Gambit finally running out.

Gambit appraised him calmly, his hand rubbing his chin. Just as he was about to speak, he thought better of it, his respect for Ororo outweighing his desire to strike out at Forge. "Fortunately for ya, Ah have a lot of respect for my Stormie. So next time, Forge, ya and Gambit "talk", no?" Gambit replied, using his own quote gesture before turning and walking toward the elevators.

"You know, Gambit, I took you to be the type of person who truly cared about Ororo and would do anything to protect her. But I guess I was wrong. Instead of stopping her, you let her go on a suicide mission. Wow, what a friend. I can only hope to have one just like you one day," Forge said, calmly looking down at his finger nails, knowing he would get a rise out of him.

Without a sound, Gambit turned and in two steps, was on Forge, one hand on his throat, the other charging a deck of cards. "Ya know, Forge, ya really shouldn't tempt fate, mon ami," Gambit said, his red eyes glowing angrily, "But if ya ready to "talk" now, Gambit be more than happy to oblige."

Hank, on his way to check on Ororo, heard Gambit's loud, angry voice. Leaping forward, he turned to corner in time to see Gambit holding Forge against the wall, a deck of charged cards in his hand.

"Gambit, stop!" Hank said, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Gambit 'bout to end de inventor's life," Gambit replied menacingly.

"And what would that accomplish?" Hank asked, trying to reason with him, while keeping his distance from the glowing cards.

"Inventor need to be taken down ah peg or two, and Gambit just de one tah do it," he replied as the infirmary doors opened and Logan stepped out. Hearing the commotion, Logan went to tell whoever it was to take it somewhere else.

"Cajun, what the hell is going on out here?" Logan asked angrily, taking in the scene. Realizing that Gambit and Forge were about to come to blows, Logan tried to reason with them for their own safety, since he didn't want to hurt either of them. But he knew would if it came to that. "This ain't the way, man. Ya know 'Ro wouldn't want ya to go out like this."

"Nah she wouldn't but she don't always like what Gambit do anyway," he replied, his red eyes glowing with anticipation.

"Gambit, don't do this," Hank said, trying to reason with him, "This is not the time nor the place. Think of Ororo. If you start throwing those charged cards around, there is no telling what would happen."

"And that I can't let you do that so I suggest you let him go," Logan said, his muscles tightening, ready to attack Gambit if he had to.

Seeing that it would not be in Ororo's best interest for him to take Forge right then, Gambit backed up, releasing his hold, his cards fading back to normal.

Forge, free from the Gambit's hold fell to one knee, gasping for breath. Holding his neck, he glared up at Gambit, his eyes fill with rage. Hank kneeled next to his friend and encouraged to him to stand. With Hank's assistance, Forge got to his feet, his eyes never leaving Gambit. "This is not over," he told Gambit before brushing off Hank's hands and heading toward the hangar.

"Not by a long shot," Gambit replied simply, before turning and heading to the elevators.

"What was that about?" Logan asked Hank who could only shake his head as he watched Forge walk with angry strides toward the hangar.

"You're guest is as good as mine," Logan replied before going back into the infirmary to check on Ororo.

"How she doing, Doc?" Logan asked after Hank was done checking the machines attached to Ororo.

"She's still in stable condition. I'm not sure if the coma is a result of the neuralizer or from the fall but I'm hoping she will awaken soon."

"Yeah, me too," Logan said, taking his seat and rubbing his tired eyes.

"You should go so you can get some rest," Hank suggested as he prepared leave.

"Can't do that Doc. Not going to leave her," Logan replied yawning, taking her hand in his and gazing at her peaceful face.

"I didn't think you would," Hank said softly, knowing that Logan would still hear him, "Good night, my friend." Not waiting for an answer, Hank left, leaving Logan alone with his fiancé and his thoughts.

Getting comfortable, Logan held onto to Ororo's hand as he leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes and whispering a short prayer before drifting off to sleep.

_I'll show them all_, Forge thought angrily as his fingers flew across the mansion's mainframe computer, creating a virus that would totally disable the system's tracking abilities in the air and land vehicles. Preparing his jet, Forge set into motion a new plan, one that would allow him to make things right but also allow him to exact his revenge on Gambit and Logan. They will feelwhat is like to lose someone they love.

Jean sat on the edge on the bed, an internal debate raging in her head. Since the mission at the dam when she had pushed her powers to their limits trying to rescue Scott and Logan, Jean's telepathy had intensified. Able to read minds at will, Jean, in consideration of her teammates, would "turn" her ability on only when necessary, like during training sessions or missions. But the incident at the dam changed everything. Since then, she hasn't been able to "turn" it off. As hard as she has tried, she hasn't been able to block out the thoughts of others and it was driving her crazy. Usually whenever something like this happens, she would talk to the Professor but she hadn't been so quick to mention it this time, wanting and needing at the same time to try to figure this one out on her own.

Jean felt confident that she could handle this new problem on her own until two days ago when she walked by the Professor's office and was able to pick up his thoughts even with the mental block he keeps in place at all times. Not ready to have the Professor and Scott worrying about her or Hank and Forge performing tests on her, Jean decided to keep the information to herself, hoping that things would go back to normal soon. _But things like this were bound to get worst before they got better_, she thought as she stared at the carpet. Though she tried her best not to show it, her husband knew something was up when he stepped into the room, fresh out of the shower.

Deep in thought, she didn't hear him enter. Drying off with his towel as he walked, Scott looked over at Jean and frowned, knowing immediately that something was wrong.

"Jean, you okay?" he asked startling her. "Sorry. I thought you heard me," he said wrapping the towel around his waist and going over sit next to her, putting his arm around her, helping her to regain her composure.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she asked, forcing a smile in his direction but not meeting his eyes.

"That. Woman, we've been together long enough for me know when something's bothering you. Like right now," he said jokingly, going over to the bureau, looking for some shorts to put on, "So spit it out."

Sighing, Jean stood and walked over to the window, knowing it was best to tell Scott what she knew. "You may want to sit down for this," she began, looking over her shoulder at him.

Hearing their code phrase, Scott stopped what he was doing mid-movement. He knew as well as she that whenever she started a conversation with that phrase, that she was about to lay something heavy on him.

Doing as she asked, Scott tried to keep worry off his face, knowing that whatever Jean had to say would not be pretty.

"I was making my way back from the hangar. When I passed the Control Tower, I heard Forge's thoughts."

"I thought you turned off your telepathy when you're not training or on a mission?" Scott asked, worry lines appearing on his forehead.

"That's one of the problems. I haven't been able to turn it off since the incident at the dam," she replied, looking out at the window, not wanting to see Scott's reaction.

"Why didn't you say something before now?" he asked, wondering why it had taken his wife a few months to tell him something this important.

"That's not the worst part," she replied turning to face him.

"What could be worst than that?" he asked, cutting her off.

"If you would let me finish, then you would know," Jean replied impatiently. Pausing to take a breath, Jean told him. "The mission was a setup. Forge planned the whole thing."

"What do you mean "planned"?" Scott asked her standing, his mind racing.

Jean told Scott everything. She told him how the memories were so vivid, that she felt as if she was there with them as they spoke. As soon as she finished, Scott went into action. Quickly throwing something on, Scott headed out the door. With Jean trailing him, he raced to the infirmary. Entering the room, Scott cursed under his breath. The room was in disarray and Logan lay in the bed where Ororo should be. Knowing that Forge had come and gone, Scott used the communicator on his watch to summon the rest of the team. He stepped out in to the hall, wanting to brief them before they saw the room.

Hank was the first to respond.

"Hank, do you know where Forge is?" Scott asked him.

"In his room, I think," Hank said yawning, "The last time I saw him, he was heading toward the elevators. What's the problem?"

"The problem is Forge set us up," Scott said angrily, his eyes flashing red, "It seems that he planned this whole thing from the beginning with the intentions of testing that weapon on Storm."

"That's absurd," Hank said, totally not believing what he was hearing, "How could he… Where did you get such erroneous information?" Hank asked angrily, his chest heaving, not believing what was being said about his friend.

The others, hearing Hank's angry outburst hurried through the corridor to reach them.

"What's going on, sugah?" Rogue asked Hank, who looked ready to lash out at someone.

"Scott thinks that Forge may have had a hand in the attack on Storm," Hank said, shaking his head, "but I don't believe it."

"Its true, Hank. I heard his thoughts and could even see what he saw in him mind," Jean replied, getting shocked looks all around.

"Jean, but..." Hank began, knowing that something was definitely going on with her.

"It's not about me right now Hank," Jean told him impatiently, "We can figure what's going on with me after we find Storm."

"What do you mean, "find Storm"? Gambit asked Jean, who couldn't meet his eyes. Not getting a response from anyone, Gambit went past them and pressed the button to open the infirmary door.

Gambit heard the shocked gasps at the sight of the disheveled room. Rushing over to Wolverine, Gambit shook him angrily. "Wolverine, wake up."

Wolverine groaned, his hand going to his head. _Feel like I got hit by a truck_, he thought as he looked around the room, his gaze landing on Gambit, who stood next to him.

"Cajun?" he asked, not sure what was going on.

"She's gone," Gambit told him, the anger in his voice fading.

"Who?" Wolverine asked, his voice sounding distant. Knowing that time was of the essence, Gambit slapped Logan hard across the jaw, knowing that would pull Logan out of his stupor.

"What de hell?" Logan said angrily, finally coming around, ready to pounce on whoever hit him.

"Now not de time," Gambit told him as Logan growled, "Stormie's gone."

Logan, realizing where he was, jumped out of the bed and looked around the room, frantic.

"Where is she?" he bellowed, tearing through the room. After a few minutes of tossing things around, Logan felt as if his arms weighed a ton. "Where is she?" he asked again, quietly this time, as he slid to the floor exhausted.

"Logan," Rogue called out as she went to catch him before he hit the ground.

"He drugged him," Jubilee said tearfully, worried about her mentor.

"Get him on the bed," Hank told Rogue as she gathered the heavy mutant in her arms.

"Put me down," Logan said, making a feeble attempt to get free of Rogue's hold.

"You need to stay put. We don't know what drug he used on you so we have to be careful," Hank said, taking a sample of Logan's blood after Rogue laid Logan on the bed.

"We ain't got time for that," Gambit said angrily, his eyes flashing as he watched Hank prepare the sample for the machine, "We got to find Stormie."

"And how do you suppose we do that, Gambit? You don't realize the kind of situation we're in do you?" Hank asked calmly, as he examined the results of the drug panel.

"He had to take one of the planes or sometin' and they got a tracking device in 'em," Gambit replied, annoyed that they were having what he thought was a frivolous conversation.

"That's true but who do you think redesigned them?" Hank asked preparing an antidote for Logan.

The answer to the question slowly registered on the team's shocked faces.

"I can't believe we were so stupid," Iceman said putting in words the thoughts of many of the team members.

"You weren't the only ones fooled," Professor Xavier said as he entered the infirmary, "He had us all fooled. I don't know why he did what he did, but I don't believe that Forge would do anything to hurt Ororo."

"How can you be sure about that Professor when he even had you fooled?" Scott asked, watching Hank give Logan a shot in the arm.

"I truly believe that he loves her. Its because of his love for her that he took her and is probably planning to try to reverse the affects of the neuralizer."

"But I heard his thoughts and saw the images in his head, Professor. He wanted to test the weapon on Storm because he felt if it worked on a Goddess, then it would work on all mutants," Jean replied.

"I think I know what the Prof's talking about," Bobby said, his hand on his chin, deep in thought, "Though his intentions were to test the weapon on her in the beginning, I don't think he thought he would have feelings for her. So because he did, he felt bad about what happened, and I would bet a week of sparring with Logan that he took her to a lab in order to try to restore her powers."

The other Team members looked at Bobby, shocked at his rational thought.

"You have a headache now, don'tcha?" Dazzler asked him and he nodded his head, making some of the Team laugh.

"Dis ain't no time for fucking laughter," Logan said getting off the table and going over to where the team stood, loosely huddled around the Professor.

"I'll kill him," Logan growled, pacing around the room, his rage increasing with each step.

"Take a number, mon ami," Gambit said.

"You can't kill him 'less ya know where he at, sugah," Rogue told them as they passed her.

"Right. How are going to do something when we don't know where he is?" Jubliee asked, expressing the frustrated thoughts of the younger team members who nodded their agreement.

"That's true especially since he helped to redesign the security systems, the Danger Room, and the new jets," Iceman replied, sitting heavily in a chair, looking defeated.

"So basically you're saying that we can track him because he could override everything because he helped design it?" Dazzler asked, seeing where Iceman was going.

"Yeap. So basically we're…" Iceman began, drawing scowling looks from the adults, "My bad."

"Maybe not," Hank said, cleaning his work area.

"What do you mean, Hank?" Scott asked, hoping he had a solution.

"So if I'm hearing things correctly, if Jean was able to hear his thoughts and even see images, maybe she can reach out to his mind again to help us locate them since she has had contact with it already. What do you think Professor?"

"It's worth a try," the Professor replied looking at Jean, his eyes full of questions.

"I'll explain after we find Ororo," she said, answering one of his unspoken questions. Walking away from the group, Jean placed her hands on either side of her face and closed her eyes, focusing her mental energy on Forge.

Jean's shriek brought Scott, moving quickly to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Jean," he asked, his voice filled with worry.

"I...I'm okay," she replied weakly as he took her in his arms and carried her over to a bed. Sitting on the edge, Jean held her head, still feeling the after effects of the mental shield.

"What happened Jean?" the Professor asked as he rolled closer to her.

"I don't know. I was seeing what he was seeing for a minute then there was a bright flash and pain."

"Sounds like he used his mental block," Hank told them, making his way through the team to get to Jean. Taking out his stethoscope, he told them, "He told me about the invention that he tailored after hearing about Magneto's helmet. He created it and wears it as a watch. That's why I was in denial about what Jean mentioned earlier. I figured that since he had that invention, no one could read his thoughts." Leaning back, he checked her pulse and her pupils with his mini-flashlight. "So that's why it was so hard for me to believe you saw what you saw. But maybe there's another way," Hank said, helping Jean down off the bed.

"And that is?" Logan asked, making his way over to the others as they stood near Jean and Hank.

"Maybe she can connect with Ororo. They have an established mental link so maybe, even with her being unconscious, Jean may be able to reach out to Ororo and see if she can help that way."

"That sounds crazy," Bobby said, totally not believing that anyone could do that.

"Said by someone who can turn into ice," Dazzler replied, "How is that any crazier than anything that we see on a daily basis?"

"You got a point there," Jubilee said, ready for action, "I say we try what Hank said and see where that gets us."

"Are you up for it?" Scott asked Jean, worried about her.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll probably need to use Cerebro since I'm still a little woozy."

"Maybe we should wait until you are feeling better, Jean," the Professor said, trying to be the voice of reason.

"No, there's no time for that. We need to find Ororo," Jean said impatiently, holding the Professor's gaze, hoping he would sense that she was strong enough to use Cerebro.

"Alright. If you feel you're up to it, I'm okay with it," he said, giving his blessing.

"I am," Jean said, turning, her gaze falling on Logan. _For you_, she projected, getting a nod of thanks in response.


	20. Reconnect

Chapter 20: Reconnect

_**Chapter 20: Reconnect**_

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Scott asked her as he watched her put on the helmet. Outside the closed door, the others waited, hoping and praying that Jean will be successful in contacting Ororo.

"There's really no other option, Scott. If it was me, I'm sure you would want the Professor to do the same, right?" Jean said, settling into the chair and closing her eyes, knowing his answer without looking at him.

Scott nodded before turning and walking toward the open door to join the others who stood outside. As the doors slid shut, all eyes turned to the monitor mounted next to the door which gave them a bird's eye view of what was going on in the room. Scott, saying a silent prayer for his wife's safety, watched as Jean placed her hands on either side of the helmet. Linked in more ways that one, Scott felt the moment when Jean's mental energy entered the Astral Plane in search of Ororo's.

Using her mental link with her friend as a beacon, Jean's mental self flew through the Plane and landed on a sandy beach.

Moving her hair from her eyes, Jean stood and took in the beauty of the scenery that surrounded her. The brilliant sun hung majestically in the sky, everything it touched basking in its warmth. The crystal clear blue water pounded the shore, alternating between gentle and forceful waves. The white sand molded itself around her feet, surprising cool under the merciless assault from the sun. Enjoying the scenery and its peacefulness, Jean knew that when everything was over, she would make plans with Scott for a visit to the nearest beach.

Remembering her mission, Jean looked up and spied a figure off in the distance. Ororo stood in the surf, far enough in so that the ocean's water lapped at her knees, her silvery white hair billowing in the gentle wind.

Gazing out at the ocean, Ororo sensed the presence of her friend but decided to allow her to get closer before she pulled her eyes away from the serene sight before her. Although she missed her friends, she still enjoyed her communion with nature.

Walking toward her, Jean knew that this scene would forever be burned in her memory. _There was nothing like the beauty of nature to put things in perspective_, she thought as she closed the distance between herself and Ororo.

_I agree_, Ororo projected, turning toward her friend, a smile on her face, _It is good to see you my friend. I thought that I would be lost to you all forever_. Embracing her friend, Ororo knew that her time here had come to an end. She knew if her friend was here, that something serious had happened.

_Isn't it beautiful?_, Ororo asked, sighing peacefully as the waves crashed toward them.

_Yes, its making me long for the real beach, but it will not be as peaceful as this one_, Jean replied, standing next to Ororo and allowing herself to fall under the tranquil spell again.

_How did you know to find me here?_, Ororo asked after a few moments, deciding that they had had enough time to enjoy their surroundings.

_We have a link. Every time I communicate with someone telepathically, a link with them is established. Once the link is established, I can visit the person on the Astral Plane and even in their dreams. But its takes a lot out of me and I don't make it a habit invading other people's dreams. By the way, how is it that your version of the Astral Plane is a beautifully peaceful beach when the one I remember is a tad bit different_.

_Didn't you tell me that the Astral Plane is unique to the individual and reflects what's in the person's heart?_

_I guess I forgot that. Now it makes sense, _Jean said as they made their way to some chairs and a table that Jean was sure wasn't there before.

_Okay, so now that we are seated, tell me why you are here_, Ororo said, setting a place her friend.

Taking a seat, Jean smiled her thanks to her friend who had placed a small plate filled with fruit in front of her. _Something terrible happened and this is the only way we could communicate with you._

_I take it that the "something" happened to me, _Ororo said calmly, pouring her friend some juice from glass pitcher that matched the sea exactly.

_We think that Forge kidnapped you,_ Jean replied before sipping her juice, watching Ororo for her reaction.

_Why would Forge do a thing like that?_, Ororo asked, a surprised look on her face.

_To figure out a way to restore your powers._

_Restore my powers?_

Jean stared at her friend, a surprised look on _her _face._ You don't remember what happened, do you?_

_I c__an't say that I do_, Ororo said, taking a sip of her juice to calm her nerves.

_Okay. I need to tell you everything quickly because I feel myself losing strength, _Jean said, before taking a deep breath. She explained everything to Ororo from the mission where she was shot with the neuralizer, to her hearing Forge's thoughts and the scene at the infirmary.

_So, we decided to take a shot in the dark with me attempting to contact you via our mental link, with the hope that I would get through to you and encourage you to wake up._

_Is that even possible?_, Ororo said, feeling a slight tug.

_You know, had you asked me that before I had traveled through the Astral Plane to end up sharing a drink with one of my closest friends' who is who knows where, I would have told you, not a chance. But now, I feel that any thing is possible as long as you have faith_, Jean replied, smiling.

_Okay, when you put it that way, _Ororo replied, setting her cup down_, So tell me this, what's that slight tug I feel._

_If it's what I think it is, that's your consciousness trying to bring you out of your coma, _Jean replied, feeling the same tug, knowing that her time there was coming to an end_._

_So what happens now?, Ororo asked, not sure what to think about what Jean told her._

_I'm hoping that you will wake up where ever you are and let us know where you are so we can come and get you. _

_Will I remember any of this_?, Ororo asked, sensing the pull of consciousness.

_That I'm not sure but I think there is a possibility. The Team is crossing their fingers, hoping so that when you regain consciousness, you will remember this conversation and contact us so we can come get you_, Jean said, her voice weakening, her spirit self slowing fading, _And besides, Logan is missing you like crazy. You know that man is lost without you_.

_Will you give him a message for me?, _Ororo asked weakly, also fading.

_Sure._

_Tell him I will be home soon._

Jean felt herself sailing thorough the Plane and braced for the landing. Opening her eyes, Jean looked up into the worried faces of her friends. Smiling weakly, Jean tried to sit up. Strong hands helped her to a sitting position.

"Jean, are you okay?" Scott asked his voice filled with worry.

"I think so. What happened?," she asked, her hand touching a sore spot on her forehead, "Ouch."

"Thank goodness," he said, taking her into his arms and lifting her off the cold floor. "You slid out of the chair, hitting your head in the process. I pulled you away from the ledge and called the Professor. He told me not to move you any more than I had too, so that your spirit would be able to find your body."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Jean said, gingerly touching the sore spot on her head. _That's gonna leave a bruise_, she thought before yawning loudly, her body screaming its need to rest. Heeding her silent request, Scott started toward the elevator, headed to their room.

"Hold it, Boy Scout. Some of us would like to know what happened," Logan called out, moving through the Team to get to Scott.

"Not now, Logan. Jean needs her rest," Scott said over his shoulder, not stopping.

"I know and understand your need to take care of her right now but I need you to understand that my woman is out there somewhere and the only person who can tell me anything is your wife. So if it's okay with you, I would like to ask Jean a few questions," Logan said, shocking all those around him as his calm and respectful response to Scott's impatient statement.

_Wow_, the young team members thought, totally unprepared for Logan's calmness during a time like this. _Way to go, Storm_, Jubilee thought, a smile creasing her face, seeing the changes that a strong love can enact.

"Scott, its okay," Jean said, looking up into her husband's drawn face, understanding and responding to Logan's plea for information, "There will be time for me to rest but everyone needs to hear this."

Sighing, Scott stopped and turned, telling everyone to gather in Rec Room #1 so Jean could sit while she told the Team about the experience.

Settled in, the Team looked at her expectantly.

"I did make contact with Ororo and she was receptive to what I told her. She did not remember what happened to her and after I explained things, she understood and knew what she had to do. Near the end, she asked me about this tugging feeling she had, which was the same that I experienced right before I woke up on the floor. So I'm guessing that she will regain consciousness soon."

"Great. Now what do we do?" Bobby asked.

"We be ready so when de word comes, we go quickly," Gambit replied, relieved that his Stormie was okay.

"Did she say anything else, Jean?" Logan asked, as Jean yawned loudly again, drawing a determined look from Scott to take her upstairs.

"Yes, she did," Jean said as Scott picked up her and she stilled his movements by touching his arm, "She said to tell you that she will see you soon." Leaving the room, Jean sensed everyone felt better knowing that, although Ororo was not with them, she was okay wherever she was.

Opening her eyes, Ororo looked up at the ceiling, her eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness. As her eyes adjusted, the memory of her talk with Jean on the beach flooded her thoughts, reminding her of her situation and what she needed to do. _First I need to figure out where he is_, she thought as she tried to move her hand only to find that something prevented its movements.

"Hey sleepy head," Forge said gently as he stood on her right, still holding her hand.

"Forge. Where am I?" Ororo asked, her voice raspy.

"Don't worry my love. You're safe," he replied, pressing a button on the bed that moved so that she was in a sitting position.

"Where's Hank?" she asked, looking around at the unfamiliar room before her gaze fell on Forge as he fussed over her, fluffing her pillows and pulling a blanket up to cover her.

"He's back at the mansion," Forge said simply, finally returning her gaze.

"Okay, so back to my original question...where am I?"

"We're as one of my labs. I brought you here to make you better," he replied, pulling over a small table filled with vials and needles.

"Why did you take me away from the mansion, Forge? Hank could have taken care of me at the mansion," Ororo replied, needing confirmation that what Jean told her was true.

"You got hurt during the last mission. Since I knew that Hank didn't have anything that could help you, I decided to bring you here so that I could do what needed to be done," he replied pulling out a syringe and wiping her arm with alcohol, "So now that you are awake, I can give you the antidote that will make everything got back to normal."

"Forge don't," Ororo said weakly, realizing at the last minute that her other arm was strapped to the bed. Forge, ignoring her pleas, inserted the needle in her arm and pushed the plunger, forcing the clear liquid into her arm.

"This shouldn't hurt a bit," he replied, gazing down at her as her eyes slid close again, "But it may make you drowsy and you may forget a few things."


	21. Reunion

Chapter 21: Reunion

_**Chapter 21: Reunion**_

Its been a week since Jean made contact with Ororo. Logan stood on the deck of the boathouse, his thoughts not on the beautiful serene image before him but on the woman who held his heart. _Ororo_, he thought painfully, feeling a level of helplessness he had never felt before.

After the first day, he had tried asking Jean about contacting Ororo again but after seeing her with the bags under her eyes, he decided to wait a few more days so she could rest. On the third day, he approached Jean with the idea and was told by Scott in not so pleasant words that the first time took a lot out of Jean and it would be at least two weeks or so before she could attempt it again.

_Two weeks is too damn long_, he had told them, only to get scolded by Scott, saying that the decision was final before walking away in a huff. Logan frowned to himself at the memory of him hitting the wall in frustration, leaving a gaping hole. _Chuck's going to kill him for putting holes in his walls_, Logan had thought, smiling sadly as he made his way back to the boathouse.

The following day, Logan approached Hank, asking if he had made any headway figuring out how to track Forge so that they could bring Ororo home. Sadly shaking his head, Hank told Logan that he was working as hard as he could to restore the tracking but it seemed that Forge still had the signal blocked.

Frustrated for the second time that week, Logan went to the Danger Room to find an outlet for his pent-up frustrations. After a long, grueling three hour session, Logan still didn't feel any better. Discouraged and truly aggravated, Logan decided to head home so that he would be alone with his emotions and not take them out on some unsuspecting teammate.

The following morning, Gambit came knocking on his door, waking him from his dream about Ororo. Irritated, Logan snatched the door open and growled at him. Unfazed, Gambit told him that he had a lead and that they would need to leave right away. Feeling a glimmer of hope, Logan pulled Gambit in and ran to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, the men took off in one of the mini-jets, only to return five hours later empty-handed.

Dejected, Logan left the hangar and headed to the boathouse. Gambit stood and watched his friend walk away, surprised that Logan hadn't bothered to growl his anger at Gambit about wasting valuable time on a wild goose chase.

"Gambit worried about de Wolverine, 'chere," Gambit told Rogue later as they stood at the lake and watched Logan standing on his patio, blankly staring out at the water.

"Don't worry sugah," she replied, taking his hand and pulling him to the path that would take them back to the mansion, "If ah know Ororo like ah tink ah do, it won't be long 'fore she back in his arms. You mark my words."

"Gambit sure hope so," he said as they disappeared into the wooded trail.

Logan gazed out at the lake, reliving the day that he spied Ororo creating a cyclone. The memory of the awe inspiring display of her power made Logan eyes fill with tears as he thought about the possibility that she would never be able to do it again. Gazing down at his hand, Logan studied Ororo's ring, a tear dropping from his eye. Wiping it with the back of his hand, Logan heard a little voice in the back of his head keep repeating, _everything will be alright_. _How_, he thought looking back out at the lake, unable to silence the voice. _Don't worry, everything will be alright_, it repeated. Wondering if he was going crazy, Logan looked around and saw that he was alone. _Just keep the faith_, the voice whispered. Feeling like there was nothing left to do, Logan fell to his knees. As the tears began to fall, Logan said the one word that would comfort him at that moment, "ORORO!!"

"Logan," she whispered into the wind, unconsciously responding to him. _That's odd_, she thought as she gazed out at the desert-like surroundings. _Why would I be thinking about Logan when I'm with Forge_. Standing out on the porch of Forge's home, Ororo thought over the week she had spent undergoing a treatment Forge said would restore her powers.

_She woke to find Forge at her side, holding her hand. _

"_How are you feeling?" he asked, tears shining in his eyes. _

"_Okay, I guess. Where am I?" she asked_.

"_We're at my ranch. I brought you here after you were struck by a weapon called a neuralizer that made you human."_

"_What do you mean, 'made me human'?!" she asked alarmed, sitting up quickly._

"_Darlin, calm down."_

"_Don't tell me to calm down Forge. Who did this to me? Where are the others?"_

"_Darlin, you're not helping the situation," he said, standing and placing a comforting hand on her face, "I brought you here with the intentions of restoring your powers. The rest of the team agreed that it would be best for you to come alone for the treatment."_

_Calmed by his words, Ororo allowed Forge to make her more comfortable by shifting the bed so that she could sit up. Fluffing her pillows, he explained that he would like her to rest for a day before they started her treatment. He also said that since he had never attempted this before, it would be more like trial and error and that the first injection may not work._

_Struggling to stay awake, Ororo tried to listen closely to what Forge was saying. Even as she listened, she couldn't help but feel that something was terribly wrong with this whole scenario but since it was Forge, she decided to go along with it. Dismissing the nagging feeling she had in the back of her mind, Ororo nodded sleepily, giving Forge permission to start the treatment the following day. _

"_This may make you sleepy but we will see how it goes when you wake up okay," he said before injecting her with the first treatment. _

_Nodding, Ororo closed her eyes as the drug kicked in. The next day, Ororo woke up feeling fatigued but hopeful that the serum had worked. When she tried to summon a rain cloud, nothing happened. Seeing her disappointment, Forge quickly explained that it was a test and that he had another serum that he would like to try on her the following morning. Determined to make things right again, Forge went back to his lab to continue working on the serum ._

_Trying to keep a positive outlook, at the designated time, Ororo allowed Forge to inject her with the second serum. Two days later when she came out of another drug induce sleep, they found that just like it predecessor, the serum did not reverse the neuralizer's affects. Refusing to be deterred, Forge injected Ororo a third time while she was sleeping, causing her to fall into another deep sleep. _

_But just like the others, the third attempt was a failure. Refusing to be let down again, Ororo threatened Forge with bodily harm as he approached with another syringe. Lifting the metal prep tray from its resting place, Ororo swung it, narrowly missing Forge's face as he came toward her. _

_He wasn't expecting that_, she thought, chuckling at the memory as she sat on the porch steps. Gazing out, a gentle breeze brushed against her skin, pushing a loose lock of hair from her face. _I remember when I could do that_, she thought sadly as the week's events continued to play out in her mind.

_As a peace offering, Forge made her a special dinner. To his credit, he tried to make the dinner a normal one by filling her in on the history of the area, conveniently forgetting to mention the name of the city where they were located. _

"_So I got a good price on the place," Forge told her before taking another bite of his pasta._

"_Has anyone called?" she asked abruptly, setting her glass down next to her plate._

"_Yes and I told them we were making some progress but nothing concrete yet," he said, looking down into his plate. Wanting to change the subject, he asked, "Would you like some dessert?"_

That was two days ago. Since then, Ororo has avoided Forge and his advances as much as possible. Even though he says that they are in a relationship, something about it doesn't sit right with her. Whenever she tried to hold Forge's hand, Logan would pop up in her mind. It was like he disapproved of it and at first, it confused her, but now, it frustrated her to wonder if there was something Forge was not telling her. Since their dinner, she has been plagued with the same dream where she was having a conversation with Jean at a beach. Though she couldn't hear what they were saying, it must have been something important. The images of Logan and the dream with Jean, coupled with the failure of Forge's treatment had Ororo feeling depressed and disenchanted.

Whenever she felt this way, she would seek out a quiet place where she could commune with nature and bask in its beauty. That's where she found herself as she shifted to find a more comfortable position on the step. Looking out, at the barren yet serene landscape before her, one of the things Forge had said during dinner came to mind. Supposedly, the original owner loved cacti so much that he transformed the plush landscape in the front of his home into dry, desert-like garden, filled to overflowing with the prickly trees and other supplemental plant life. There was, also according to Forge, a sample of every known type of cactus represented in the garden, even the poisonous ones.

_Why are you sitting here thinking about cacti when you should be figuring out a way to get home, my child, _her mother's voice whispered in her ear_. _Startled, Ororo looked up and watched as her mother slowly walked towards her, taking a seat next to her_._

"Mama," Ororo said, tears blurring her vision as she reached out to touch her mother's visage.

_Daughter, do not speak. Only you can see me. Speak to me from here, _N'Dare replied telepathically touching her head.

_Oh, Mama. I have missed you so. _

_As have I, my daughter. You have grown to become a beautiful woman, who is strong and courageous. Tell me love, why are you sitting here on this step when you know that something is a mist._

_I'm so confused. Part of me says one thing while the other part screams another._

_What did I tell you to do whenever your mind is at war? _

_Meditate, but my heart is not in it, Mama._

_Why is that, my child?_

_I've lost my powers._

_Is that all? _Her mother's visage asked with a slight smile on her face.

_Is that all?! _Ororo thought angrily, wondering why her mother was mocking her.

_I am not mocking you, my dear Ororo. I smile because I remember feeling the same way the day I thought I forgot how to be a priestess. _

Turn her body toward her mother, Ororo asked_, How do you forgot how to be a priestess?_

_Very easily for those who may have taken their abilities for granted. The Goddess gives us our talents but if She feels that they are taken for granted or being misused, she will take them away._

_So are you saying I have lost my powers forever? _Ororo asked as a tear slide down her face.

_My dear child, do not fret. All things happen for a reason as they should. When it happened to me, there were some things I had yet to learn and the Goddess relieved me of my powers so that I may open to receiving the lesson that was being taught._

Ororo looked at her mother and realized that she was experiencing the same thing that her mother endured when she "forgot" how to be a priestess. _ I wonder what the Goddess has in store for me, _Ororo thought and N'Dare smiled brightly.

_Now you are ready. _

Understanding_, _Ororo replied_, So you are saying that I have placed all my eggs in one basket and failed to explore the others?_

_Exactly!! _Her mother's visage said, happily clapping her hands before taking Ororo's chin in her hand,_ Just as I learned, you are learning that you are more than just someone with special powers. Tap into your birthright that has always been there. Allow it to guide you back home where you belong. _

Leaning forward, N'Dare kissed her daughter's forehead, just as she had when Ororo was a child. _Now that we have gotten through that, its time for me to say goodbye._

_But Mama, can't you stay a little longer? _Ororo asked as fresh tears cascaded down her face, sadden again by the lost of her mother.

_My dearest child, I am never too far that I can not watch and assist you but this is something that you must do for yourself or else, you will never learn the lesson the Goddess is trying to teach you, _her mother's visage said, wiping at the tears on her daughter's face_, Now meditate!! There is much you do not remember and because of this, you are in danger._

_What do you mean, Mama?_ Ororo asked as she noticed her mother's visage slowly fading.

_You know what you need to do, my daughter. All you need to do is to tap into that knowledge and the only way to do that is to meditate, _her mother's voice floated over her as she faded from sight.

Ororo sadden by her mother's departure, touch her face where she felt her fingers. Looking up at the sky, Ororo said a silent prayer of thanks to the Goddess and her mother.

Looking back over the desert-like yard, Ororo moved her body into a comfortable position, and did what her mother told her – she meditated. Slowing her breathing and clearing her mind, Ororo realized that she would be there for a while because of the serums that Forge used. The injections he had given her allowed him to manipulate her memory. Using the serum to make her mentally receptive, Forge had planted suggested memories in her sub-consciousness. As began to repair the damage Forge had done, she noticed a mental wall. Visualizing herself in front of the wall, Ororo touched it, sensing that this was Forge's creation. Feeling its warmth, Ororo's arms became hammers as she broke through the wall, causing a rush of memories to wash over her.

After a while, Ororo opened her eyes, glinting in the bright sun light. Knowing what she needed to do, Ororo looked up and gave thanks. Next she put her plan into action by first moving her numb limbs, trying to get the circulation going again.

_Now, how do I_, her thought began as she spied a flash of light in the mist of the garden. Sensing that it was for her, Ororo stood and began down the stairs. Walking on the pathway, Ororo moved with purpose, whispering some encouraging words to give her the strength and focus she would need to execute her plan, "Logan, I'm coming."


	22. Restoration

Chapter 22: Restoration

_**Chapter 22: Restoration**_

Glancing up from his work, Forge caught sight of Ororo just as she reached out her hand to touch a plant in the area that the salesman warned him about.

"Oh no," he said, racing up the stairs. Reaching the front door, he rushed down the stairs to where Ororo lay, amongst the cacti and other vegetation. "Oh my God, what did you do?" he asked, taking in her swollen hand. Carefully taking her arms, Forge started pulling her to a more open space so that he could pick her up and rush her to his lab.

Laying her gently on the table, Forge rushed away to get the antidote. Sensing his absence, Ororo sat up and looked around for a weapon she could hide easily, ignoring the throbbing in her hand. _Perfect_, she thought, picking up a thick cylindrical tube with her normal hand and hiding it against her body.

Laying back on the table and closing her eyes, Ororo couldn't help thinking about how Forge had betrayed her. How he decided to use her as a test subject for the neuralizer and then had the nerve to kidnap her to continue experimenting on her. She felt her rage boiling over but she suppressed it so that she could get home. Knowing that she could never beat him in her condition, Ororo decided it was best to get back to the mansion first and then if the opportunity presented itself, she would exact her revenge.

When she felt his hand on her arm, Ororo sat up quickly, swinging the cylindrical tube. She saw the surprise look on Forge's face as the blow landed hard against his temple. He fell to the floor, the needle sliding across the floor. Knowing that she didn't have much time, Ororo moved quickly. She gritted her teeth as she pulled him toward one of the metal support beams. She sat him up against it and wrapped his arms around it, securing them behind him. Facing him, Ororo thought of many things she could do to him at that moment to get her revenge but she stuck with the original one – get back to the mansion.

Ororo hurried through the house, headed to the garage/hangar. Taking advantage of a rare opportunity while Forge was busy in his laboratory, Ororo happened upon it. When she stepped inside, she made a promise to herself – if the Team had not contacted her by the end of the week, she would take a plane and go back to the mansion. With that in mind, Ororo started studying the control panel in the hangar as well as the controls in the mini-jets. She figured it was better to be prepared for anything than to leave everything up to chance. _Every woman should always have a plan B_, she had thought as she continued to study.

Taking the controls, Ororo quickly set about getting the plane in the air, hoping that Forge would be out until she was able to reach Rochester. Flipping the final switch, Ororo heard the roar of the engine. Engaging the throttle, Ororo held her breath as she traveled down the runaway, praying the entire time that Forge was still unconscious.

Ororo allowed herself to breathe easily once the jet had reached the cruising altitude and she was crossing into Missouri. Reaching for the controls, she tuned into the Team's frequency.

"Hank, this is Ororo. Come in, Hank," she called out, only getting static in return, "Hank, please respond. Its Storm, over." Still getting static, Ororo ended the transmission and used the phone in the control panel, dialing the main house number, hoping against all hope that someone would answer.

"Xavier School for the Gifted, Jubilee speaking. How may I help you?" Jubilee answered.

"Oh thank the Goddess. Jubilee?" Ororo said, tears springing in her eyes.

"Storm. Oh my God, is it really you?" Jubilee screamed in the phone, before racing through the mansion, looking for an adult, "Oh my God. We have been so worried. Where are you?"

Chuckling in spite of her situation, Ororo said, "Yes, Jubilee it's me. It's so good to hear your voice. Is Logan or Scott around?"

"Yes. Here's Scott," Jubilee told her before handing the phone off to Scott, "It's Storm."

"Storm, oh my God, I can't believe it. Are you okay? Where are you?" he asked in a rush, happy to finally hear her voice. Realizing the others would want to share in the reunion, Scott said, "Storm, I'm putting you on speaker."

"Hello everyone," Storm said huskily as tears fell from her eyes.

"Ororo, are you okay?" Hank asked, fighting back his own tears.

"Yes, my dear friend. I'm just so happy to hear your voices."

"As are we, Ororo. Where are you now? Are you coming home?"

"Yes. I'm flying through Illinois now."

"Flying? You mean you still have your powers?" Iceman asked hopefully.

"No, I'm in a jet," Ororo said, just as Logan entered the room, followed by Gambit, Rogue, and Jubilee.

"Ro, that you?" Logan asked, sure his mind was playing tricks on him when he heard her speaking.

"Yes, Logan, my love. I'm flying through Illinois about to cross over the Great Lakes. I should be home very soon."

_My love?!_, some of the younger members thought as they looked at each other, their mouths opened in surprise. _What's really going?_

"Gambit glad to hear your voice Stormie," Gambit said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Gambit, please don't call me that. You know how I feel about awful name," Ororo replied. She couldn't help laughing when she heard Gambit whooping with joy and Rogue scolding him, saying, "Put me down, you crazy Swamp Rat."

Taking the phone from Scott, Logan switched off the speaker and stepped out of the room.

"Ro, you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Logan. I just miss you all so much. I love you," Ororo told him, not caring if she was speaker or not.

"Yeah, me too," he said, falling silent as a tear slid down his face, that he quickly wiped away.

"Logan," Ororo said after a minute of silence, "Are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about how happy I am to hear your voice," he replied.

"As am I. You have no idea how much I missed you," she said, coaxing the plane to go a little faster since she was so close to home.

"Ditto for me. Hurry home so I can greet you properly."

"See you soon. Storm out."

Forge groaned as he came too. Gazing around his lab, he wondered why things looked so different. _ Its because you're on the floor_, his mind replied, forcing him to remember how he ended up strapped to one of the support beams in his lab. _Ororo_, his mind screamed, as the memories flooded his consciousness. Groaning from the pain again, Forge bit down on his lip to snap out of his haze so he could focus on freeing himself.

Standing, Forge rubbed the numbness from his human hand. Figuring Ororo had taken one of the jets, he headed to his mini control tower in the garage. Checking the control panel, his thoughts had been correct. The plane she had taken was crossing over the Great Lakes. _It would have taken her about two hours to get that far in that plane_, he thought as he headed to another plane to get it ready for take off. Although he could have killed the power to the plane from his tower, he decided that he would comfort them all in person.

Warming up the jet's engine, Forge knew that he was being foolish in going back to the mansion after what he did. But his conscious wouldn't let him leave well enough alone. Although he had started out intentional wanting to use her, he never dreamed that he would fall in love with her. It was only because of that love the he would risk going back to the mansion. He thought that at the least, he owed her was an explanation, whether she wanted to hear it or not. He also owed Xavier and Hank one because they trusted him. Even if that meant facing Gambit and Logan, who he was sure are ready to kill him now. _Nothing left to do but face the music_, Forge thought as the plane headed down the runaway.

Back at the mansion, Hank noticed an incoming air craft on the radar, which was about the only thing he was able to get back online. Sure it was Ororo, Hank sounded the alarm anyway, just to be on the safe side. Hank only had to wait a few minutes before the first of the team arrived.

"Is she here yet?" Jubilee asked, anxious to see her friend.

"Yes, she should be landing as we speak. Where's Logan?"

"Knowing him, he's probably outside already," Scott said, leading the way to the above ground landing pad, not knowing how right he was, "You coming Hank?"

"No. I will stay here and keep an eye on the monitor. I have a feeling that this is not over yet."

"Yeah, me too," Scott replied before heading out the door.

Logan sat anxiously on the outlining barrier wall that surrounded the landing pad. Hearing the plane approach, Logan looked up as the pilot lined the plane up with the landing pad and slowly began its descent. Coming to rest on the ground, the loading door opened immediately, even before the engines were off.

Once the plane landed, Logan leaped off the wall and started toward it. His heart racing, Logan's legs worked to match its speed when he saw Ororo emerge from the plane, her telltale silvery hair billowing in the wind.

As she stepped out of the plane, her eyes welled up and blinded her as she made her way toward Logan who ran toward her. They met at the end of the landing pad. He lifted her high in the air and swung her around in a circle before bringing her in close for a hug, their lips meeting. Ororo clung to him, tears of relief falling from her eyes as she continued to kiss Logan, letting him know how much she missed him. Logan, returning the deep kiss, hoped that she felt the happiness and relief he felt in having her in his arms again. They were still embracing when the others rounded the wall.

"Ahem," Gambit said, clearing his throat and glancing away at the kissing couple.

"Oh my God," Jubilee said, smiling and clapping happily, as the others murmured their surprise.

Hearing the commotion behind them, the couple reluctantly broke their kiss. Logan, ignoring the others, wiped the tears from their eyes before they turned to face the others.

"Storm, it's really you," Jubilee exclaimed as she engulf Ororo with her own bear hug, followed by the other young team members.

"Yes, sweetheart, it's really me," Ororo said, hugging them all at the same time.

"Okay, kids. Can you give the woman a chance to breath?" Scott said jokingly, as he, Jean, Rogue, and Gambit stood looking on.

"Oh, sorry," Dazzler replied, stepping to the side of Logan so that the others could have access to Storm.

"Stormie, don't ya scare Gambit like that again. His old heart can't take much of it," he said, going to embrace her. Whispering in her ear, he said, "I missed ya, mon amour."

"Ditto," she replied, taking one of Logan's phrases.

"Why don't we go inside mansion and give Storm a chance to rest?" Jean said, after giving her a hug and whispering, "Welcome back."

"Sorry, Jean but my fiancé and I would like some time alone," Logan said, taking Ororo's hand, ignoring the surprised faces of his teammates as he began to lead her away.

"When did this happen?"; "When did ya'll get back together?"; "Oh my God…I can't take all this excitement," the youngsters said at the same time.

"Wow…talk about dropping a bomb. Congrats you guys," Scott said, taking his wife's hand, "So I guess we'll see you guys later."

"Yeah, later," Logan said over his shoulder as gathered Ororo in his arms and headed to the boat house.

"Wow, what a day," Dazzler said, flopping down on the couch in the Rec Room. She and the other young member could not wait to get to the Rec Room so they could talk about the couple.

"You can say that again. First Storm comes back and then Logan drops a bomb, saying their engaged. I wonder what's going to happen next," Iceman said, sitting on the arm of the sofa, his feet on the cushion next to Jubilee.

"Whatever it is, let's hope its something good 'cause I can't take any more bad news," Jubilee said, leaning back against the cushions, a smile creasing her face as she thought about the happy couple.

Entering the boat house, Logan gently set Ororo on her feet. "Welcome home. Wait here," he told her before going into the bedroom.

Ororo stood and watched Logan disappear into the other room. Alone for the first time since she arrived home, Ororo sat down in the nearest chair and the emotions she kept bottled up in her since her daring escape, came pouring out.

Logan had just grabbed what he was looking for when he heard Ororo sobbing. Knowing she needed a moment to get it all out, he took his time getting back to her. It almost killed to him to do it but he knew she would want a minute alone to get the worst of it out. With this in mind, Logan detoured to the bathroom, wetting a hand towel he got from the closet.

Hearing his steps, Ororo looked up at Logan, her eyes bloodshot and her nose running. "I apologize for being such a mess right now," she told him.

Kneeling before her, Logan took his time wiping her face and her hands with the towel. When he was satisfied with what he saw, he spoke, "Darlin', there's nothing to apologize for. I'm just happy ya safe and back home. The Goddess answered this old man's prayer."

Stopping mid-sniff, Ororo looked at him with a shocked expression. "You prayed?" she asked incredulously.

She knew from their many conversations about religion, that he didn't believe in a higher power. He told her that he had seen way too many things happening to people, especially children, all over the world to believe that a higher power would allow that to happen. So because it happened, he decided that it was best for him to put his faith in his own ability, instead of some mystical figurehead living the clouds above the earth. When she looked over at him, she knew by the look on his face that it was a touchy subject. Deciding to keep the peace, she let the conversation go and from then on, they stayed away from that topic. So to hear him mention it so casually, Ororo knew that her had seriously affected him.

"Yeah. I think I got a better understanding of this religion and belief thing," he told her smiling as he reached into his pocket and retrieved the black ring box. "I prayed to the Goddess that if she would return you to me, that I wouldn't question the fact that there is a higher power and would make damn sure to keep my word about not hurting you ever again. So since she kept her part of the bargain, I'm going to keep mine." He opened the ring box and her ring sparkled brightly, like it was happy to see her.

Clearing his throat, Logan removed the ring and set the box on the floor. "I know that I have asked you once but I have to say it again. Ro, you complete me. When you were gone, I was lost without you and felt like someone had taken the best part of me. Although I know how you feel about promises, I need to make one now. Baby, now that I have you back, I promise on everything that I hold dear that I will do all that I can to make you happy and keep you safe," he started, stopping to hold a finger to her lips, silencing her, "Yeah, I know. Don't make promises I can't keep but here's the thing, it's not a promise, it's a vow that I made to the highest of all mystical beings. So what do you say, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Smiling through more tears, she nodded. "I said it before and I will say it again. Yes," she told him as he slid her ring on her finger.

_I haven't cried this much since my parents died, _Ororo thought as she watched Logan place the ring on her finger. Wiping away a tear, she allowed Logan to straighten the ring to his liking. When he released it, Ororo felt a slight tingling sensation. Lifting her hand to examine the ring, she was shocked to see it glowing brightly against her skin.

Looking past the glowing ring, Ororo watched Logan get to his feet. Before she could open her mouth to speak, the tingling sensation spread across her body, causing her to shake in her chair.

"Ro!?" Logan said, reaching for her.

"No, don't," Ororo said through clenched teeth, afraid that whatever it was would spread to him. Writhing in pain, the tingling sensation continued. Outside the window, the sky grew very dark.

A loud clamp of thunder sounded and lightning flashed across the sky, casting the area in a surreal glow. "What the hell..," Logan started but was blown away as a lightning bolt came down through the ceiling, striking Ororo. Her blood curling scream was the last thing Logan heard before he blacked out.

Ororo's scream faded to a slight whimper as the electricity crackled over her body. Opening her eyes, she waited until they adjusted to the golden light that permeated the hall. Sitting up, Ororo looked around, taking in her surroundings. She noticed that she was surrounded by large mounds of comfortable pillows, similar to the one she sat on. Glancing up, her eyes drank in a magnificent decor. Always a lover of Ancient Egyptian history, she was sure this was what the Egyptians had pictured when they thought of the afterlife. Majestic columns; Colorful paintings depicting the complete history of their extraordinary culture; the sound of gently flowing water in the background, bringing everything together. This room made the majestic tombs of the wealthiest pharaohs in Egypt look like a child's playhouse.

_Very observant, Daughter of Kenya. Egyptian architecture is one of my favorites,_ a disembodied voice told her.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice sounding shrill and loud. So loud, she had to cover her own ears.

_We do not speak with our tongues in my home. I prefer to communicate with thoughts. I find the sound of spoken words shrill and irritating. I favor the soothing, yet captivatin_g _sound of the Nile, _the voice told her, referring to the sound of the running water, _But to answer your question,_ _you are far above the land of the mortals_.

_Okay. Now that we have established that, who are you and why am I here?,_ she asked, looking around, trying to find the source of the voice.

_Patience, my child, patience. Haven't I taught you anything?_, the voice whispered across her synapses as she spied a form materializing in front of her, seated on a large mound of pillows that fashioned into a throne.

_I apologize for my impatience but I have been through a great deal these past few weeks and have been away from home and my loved ones. I am anxious to return to them._

_Had it not been for me and your mother, you wouldn't be where you are now, Daughter of N'dare. You see, I am the Goddess, whom you worship and call on in your time of need. _

_Goddess!! Oh my, _Ororo said, standing abruptly,_ Am I dead?_

Smiling away her concern, the Goddess motioned for her to take her seat. _No, no, my child. You are yet living but there is one more thing I have to do to set things right. Much was taken from you by those who act against He who is omniscient and holy. But because you have not allowed the lost of your powers to turn your heart against me who is a servant to the Omniscient One, He has instructed me to return your powers to you._

_I don't understand_, Ororo said, looking up at the Goddess.

_Do you remember when you lived in Africa and helped the Orinkua tribe by creating rain and other favorable weather conditions for their crops and livestock?_ When Ororo nodded, the Goddess continued. _Now do you remember the shaman who presented the ring to you for the very first time? _When Ororo nodded again, the Goddess smiled.

_You mean…_, Ororo started.

_Yes, that was me. The ring was created by the Omniscient One and was sent to you as a gift. The ring was a token of appreciation, letting you know that He recognized the great works you were doing with the talents He had bestowed upon you. Because your powers are a talent that was given to you by the Omniscient One, no mortal can take it away._ _So, my dearest Ororo,_ the Goddess said, sitting on a pillow, next to Ororo, _your powers were never taken away from you. You were made to believe that could not access them, thus losing your way._

_Because the ring that was given to you by Him was returned to you, it serves as the key to unlocking your powers that lay dormant deep within you. But a word of caution, my Daughter, _the Goddess said taking her face gently between her hands_, to whom much is given, much is expected. Your powers will be magnified tenfold. Because of this, you must take great care with using them. Though you will be very powerful, you will still need to maintain a balance and not allow yourself to loss control because the lives of many will be at stake. So please be very careful. _

_I will continue as I have done since the appearance of my abilities. But one question, if I may Goddess_, Ororo asked, _Why are my powers being magnified?_

_My child, everything happens for a reason and only when it is time. When the time comes for you to use the full extent of your powers, you will know. Now, our time together has come to an end. Remember all that I have said during this visit and you shall not fail. You are truly a special person, Ororo Munroe, and know that you are never alone. _

Embracing the Goddess, Ororo felt a tug on her consciousness. _Thank you for everything_, she said mentally.

_No, my dear. Thank you and make sure to keep the faith and continue serving as an example for others_.

Opening her eyes, Ororo made out the familiar surrounding of the boathouse. Looking around, she saw that everything was back as it was before the lightning strike. Smiling and saying a quick prayer of thanks, she got to her feet and went in search of Logan. Finding him in his bed, sleeping peacefully, Ororo almost didn't want to wake him but she knew that he would be upset if she didn't.

Kneeling beside him, Ororo called his name softly, gently touching his shoulder. She smiled at him when he opened his eyes, looking directly at her.

"Hi," he said, peacefully, returning her gaze.

"Hi. How was your nap?"

"Peaceful," he said, reluctant to sit up, enjoying the moment, "But I had a funny dream. How long was I out?"

"Not very long," she whispered, not wanting to break the spell, knowing that the Goddess had something to do with Logan's peacefulness. Standing, she held her hand out to help him up, "Tell me about your dream."

"It was very weird. First, I dreamed I proposed to you again and after you said yes, I put the ring on ya finger. When I took my hand away, the ring started glowing and then everything flashed white then went black. A few seconds later, I saw ya floating above me, surrounded by this bright light. Ya floated back to the ground and I held my arms out and you came into them, saying 'Logan, I'm home'," he said, gazing into her face, watching for a sign to tell him he wasn't crazy or something else.

"That was a very interesting dream, indeed, my dear Logan. Would you like to know my thoughts on it?" Ororo asked, putting her arms around his thick neck, enjoying the feel of his hands as he pulled her closer to him. Nodding his answer, Ororo kissed the tip of his nose before answering. "It could represent all that we have endured these past few weeks, all the potential the future holds and it's all up to us to make the best of it. Or," she said before kissing him gently on the lips, "It could simply mean, I'm where I'm suppose to be."

"Either way," she continued, kissing him again, "Logan, my love, I'm home and this is where I plan to stay."


	23. Happily Ever After?

Chapter 23: Happily Ever After

7

**A Goddess Scorned**

_**Chapter 23: Happily Ever After?**_

Ororo decided not to tell Logan about her powers just yet. She sensed that he was ready for things to go back to the calm, relaxed atmosphere that they knew before Forge's appearance in the Danger Room. _Things will never be that way again, _she thought, remembering the events of the past few weeks as they held hands, making their way to mansion. As much as she wanted nothing more than cuddle up with her future husband for the rest of the night, Ororo sensed that the situation with Forge was far from over. So to make sure that they weren't caught unprepared, Ororo persuaded Logan to go back to mansion under the guise that she wanted to see the Professor and spend more time with the others.

Hearing a plane, both looked up in the sky to see a small black plane flying over them. Looking at each, they said "Forge," in unison.

Before Ororo could take a step, Logan stopped her, shaking his head. "I can't let you do it 'Ro."

"You can't let me do what, Logan?" Ororo asked, just as the alarm sounded in the distance.

"I don't want him any where near you ever again," Logan replied.

"Logan, regardless of what happened before, I…" she started but he cut her off.

"I already know what you gonna say about having a responsibility to the team and all that bullshit, but I made a vow to the Goddess that I plan to keep, come hell or high water. So I'm not telling you but I'm asking, practically begging, you to let me take care of this one," he told her.

"But Logan, I can't…" she started.

Losing his composure, Logan grabbed both her arms. "Ro, I can't lose you again. Don't you understand that?" he told her, his voice rising slightly. Holding her loosely, his eyes pleaded with hers, "If anything should happen to you, I don't know what I will do and that's a dangerous thing for anyone around me at the time. So please, for me, go back to the boathouse."

Ororo, knowing that he was being very honest, knew she had no other choice but to agree. "Alright, Logan. I will go back to the boathouse."

"Thank you," he replied, before kissing her and taking off toward the landing pad right to the trouble he knew was brewing.

"He done lost what little mind he has, 'chere," Gambit told Rogue as they waited with the others at the landing pad. His eyes flashing red, Gambit stood ready with a deck of cards charging in both hands, ready to fight. He could not believe Forge had the nerve to come back to the mansion after what he did.

Gambit's thoughts reflected the thoughts of the others as they stood in the semi-circle around the pad.

"All you have to do is say the word and he's toast," Dazzler said, her eyes glowing brightly.

"Well, well, well. It's a welcoming party," Forge said, glancing at the monitor in the control panel as his plane descended and landed next to Ororo's jet. Removing his seatbelt, Forge checked to make sure he had his weapons. He'd left the neuralizer in Arizona, not wanting to make the same mistake twice.

Disembarking, he knew that he had to be prepared for anything especially with Logan and Gambit. Walking down the ramp, Forge kept his eyes on Professor Xavier who was flanked by Beast and Cyclops. Ignoring the others, he stopped a few feet away from the Professor.

"Afternoon, Professor. Beast. Cyclops," Forge said, nodding to each one respectively, "I know my presence here is a surprise but I returned to…"

"Die," Gambit finished for him as he made his way closer to the small huddle.

"No," Forge said, through clenched teeth, "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I came…"

"To die, like de Cajun said," Logan finished for him, joining Gambit.

"Can I please finish without being interrupted?" he asked aspirated, still not able to deal with the idea of Ororo with Logan, "I could have just stayed where I was and not bothered."

"True," the Professor said, finally speaking, "Okay everyone. Let's give him a chance to explain why he risked Ororo's life by treating her like a lab rat by shooting her with an experimental weapon and experimenting on her in his search for an antidote."

With every word the Professor said, Forge felt that he had made a terrible mistake by coming back to the mansion. He could feel Logan's and Gambit's eyes boring holes in his back. He knew that only the respect they had for Charles kept them from killing him where he stood. Knowing that his had already overstayed his welcome, Forge was determined not to leave until he had a conversation with Ororo. Seeing no other way around it, he asked the one question that ended the pseudo-peaceful standoff.

"Where's Oro…?" Before he could get the rest of her name out his mouth, Logan tackled him from the side, lifting him up off his feet and slamming him to the ground. Getting over their shock, Beast and Cyclops grabbed Logan and pulled him away from Forge. Forge, not to be deterred from his goal, stood and said, "It was a mistake…" Forge started, but was cut off by Logan's fist slamming into his jaw, sending him sprawling backward. Logan had broken free from his teammates' hold only to be restrained again. Cyclops and Gambit pulled him away while Hank helped Forge to his feet.

"This is bullshit, Charles and you know it. He didn't come here to talk, he came to get Ro so he can keep using her like lab rat," Logan yelled right before Gambit whispered something in his ear that calmed him down a bit.

Forge, feeling his jaw to make sure it wasn't broken, decided enough was enough. "You're wrong, Logan" Forge told them, "I came to explain why I did what I did to the people who matter to me. But since it seems I won't be able to do that because you can't keep your trap closed, maybe I need to..." Suddenly, Forge fired two shots from his gun, one at Gambit and at Logan and disappeared before their very eyes.

A split-second later, Logan, knowing that Gambit wouldn't survive the shot, pushed him out the way, taking the hit in the chest, knocking him back.

Scrambling to his feet, Gambit reached Logan first as the others rushed over. Seeing the massive hole in Logan's chest, tears sprang to Gambit's eyes. _He saved my life_, Gambit thought just as Logan tired to speak.

"Don't talk, mon ami. We're getting you out of here," he told him as Rogue gathered Logan in her arms, tears on her face.

"No," he said, grabbing Gambit's coat, "Get to Ro. She…she boat…" Before he could finish, Logan coughed, forcing the blood from his lungs. Ducking to the side, the blood just missed his face, covering his chest from the neck down. More concern with the safety of his friends than his coat, Gambit stepped back so that Nightcrawler could teleport Rogue, Hank, Jean and the Professor to the infirmary. The rest of the team made their way to the boat house. As they emerged from the woods, they stopped short, gazing in awe at the spectacle before them.

"What the hell…?" Gambit said his voice trialing off as the rest of the team came up behind him.

"Who could have…" Cyclops began, not believing his eyes.

"Hey, it's a Forge globe," Iceman said, pointing to the watery globe that hung suspended over the center of the lake. In the center was Forge, struggling to get free.

"Gambit done care. All ah need to know is where Stormie," he replied heading toward the boat house.

"I'm here, my friend," Ororo said as she slowly descended back to the earth, landing in front of Gambit.

"She got her powers back," Iceman exclaimed.

" 'Chere there is something you need to know," Gambit began but stopped when he saw the horrific look on Ororo's face when she noticed the blood.

"Gambit, what in the world happened?" she asked, thinking the worst.

"Forge shot de Wolverine and he not doing too good," Gambit told her, and watched as her facial expression darken, causing the sky to do likewise. He felt the electricity crackling on his friend's body as she slowly turned to face the watery jail. Gambit, not sure what she was about to do, took a step back, forcing the youngsters behind him.

"Storm," Cyclops began, reaching out to touch her. Gambit pulled him back, knowing that Cyclops would have gotten the shock of his life he had laid a finger on her.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" she bellowed. After she made her statement, nature responded with its own – a series of deafening claps of thunder, shaking the earth. Her friends ran for cover, trying to block their ears against the booming thunder. With the snap of her finger, the water cyclone that held Forge fell back to the lake, leaving Forge suspended above the water, struggling against a ghostly wind that was sucking the air from his body.

"You do not deserve to live," she told as she stood face to face with him as the air around her betrayed her emotional state. As the lightning lit up the sky, the thunder roared so powerfully that even the trees shook. The lake churned violently, ready to leave its banks. Storm could only think of the one thing that would make everything right as she stared at the struggling mutant with her flashing eyes, emitting sparks of electricity – Forge's demise. Floating around him, she could feel the sweetness of the power surge that began deep within her. Basking in the frighten look on Forge's face as he struggled to breath, Storm glanced down and saw her friends trying to hold onto a tree and each other as the winds whipped fiercely around them. She could hear them calling her name, trying to get her attention.

_Oh no_, she thought, coming back to herself. _Goddess, what have I done? _Her eyes returned to their original color._ I'm so sorry_.

_It is okay My child. You can still correct your mistakes_, a male voice said to her mind.

Realizing who it was, Storm immediately released the raging anger she had let consume her when Gambit told her about Logan. Freeing him from the mini cyclone, Storm held Forge's arm as she gently placed them on the ground. With the wave of her hand, Storm instructed the elements around her to return to their resting state. The sky brightened and the howling winds became a gentle breeze. Gambit and the others, realizing that everything had was calm again, peaked from behind the tree to make sure the coast was clear.

"It's okay guys, you can come out now," Storm called to them. Hesitantly, her teammates came closer to where she and Forge stood.

Forge, unsure of what to say, waited. It was the least he could do, knowing that Ororo could have ended his life with as little as a thought but for some reason, she spared him.

"Before anyone says a thing, I need to speak and say my peace," she said, looking at everyone, "I am truly sorry for my actions just now. I was not thinking as I should have and could have hurt one of you very seriously. That I can not let happen and will do my best not to let happen ever again. Please accept my apology," she said, tears shining in her eyes.

Turning to Forge, Ororo took his hands in hers, sensing the angry glares from her teammates. "Forge, when I learned that you shot Logan, I felt as I imagine he did when he realized what you did to me. I must be honest and say that there is still a part of me that would like nothing better than to kill you and put this horrible episode behind me," she told him and he lowered his head. She continued. "But that is not who I am. Your betrayal hurt me deeply. When you took me from my family, as much as I would like to think that you had the noblest intentions, you did not. With those things consider, taking a life, even yours would make me no better than you and that's simply not the way, we as X-Men, take care of our problems."

"You tried to make me forget about Logan but what I have with Logan is truly meant to be. Nothing you can do will ever change that." Ororo paused, looking down at their joined hands. Looking back into his eyes, she continued. "You told me once that you loved me. Was that true?"

Forge nodded.

"Then love me enough to let me go. Love forgives. I did love you and it is because of this love that I am able to forgive you. Also, love does not hinder. Release me and give me what I gave you – the ability to love freely the one who holds my heart in peace."

Forge, overcome with emotion, lifted Ororo's hand to his lips, ignoring the noise that Gambit made in response. He had never respected another human being as much as he respected Ororo right then. "I will do as you requested. Nothing more needs to be said." With that Forge released her hand and headed toward the woods.

"Stormie, are you sure you doing the right thing?" Gambit asked, glancing at Forge's retreating figure before turning back to his friend, "We can still catch him and skin his hide."

Giving him a smile, she nodded, putting her arms on the shoulders of Jubilee and Dazzler and gazing at Iceman, "What kind of example would I be setting for the next generation if I had killed him?"

"A righteous one," Dazzler said angrily, still upset about the whole thing.

Releasing Jubilee and turning Dazzler to face her, Ororo told her "Killing is not the way we solve our problems. Though Forge shot Logan, Logan will survive his injuries. Forge would not. Now, if we killed those who stood in the way of what we fight far, how are we any different from them?" Ororo asked and when she received a tear in response, she hugged the young girl, "Don't worry darling. You all may not understand right now but in time, you will."

Ending the embrace and wiping Dazzler's tears, Ororo smiled. "Now, how about we go check on our favorite, bullheaded teacher?" Her statement made the kids smile. _Mission accomplished_, she thought as they made their way back to the mansion.

Logan groaned as he regained consciousness. Opening his eyes, the very first thing he saw was Ororo's smiling face.

"Hey, Ro," he said groggily, feeling stiff and sore.

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling?"

"Well, ya know can't nothing keep me down," he replied, grimacing as he tried to move.

"Yes, I know but I also know that regardless of how fast you heal, you still need to rest. Everything else can wait," she said, playing along.

"Not everything 'Ro," he said, repeating a conversation they had had before.

"You're right. There are some things that can not wait," she replied, flipping the script on him.

"Like what?" he asked, his curiosity overshadowing his desire to go back to sleep.

"Well," she started, calling up a wind so that she can levitate next to his bed. She smiled as his eyes grew large with surprise. "Like marrying the man I love," she replied, kissing him gently on the lips, "So hurry and get better so we can make it official."

Three weeks later, Ororo and Rogue stood inside the vestibule that opened out to the garden waiting for Dazzler to queue the wedding march. Not waiting to waste any more time, the couples decided that it made more sense for them to have a double wedding instead of two solo ones, since they would be using the same venue and inviting the same people.

The only thing they could not agree upon was the colors. They wanted their colors to match their eyes, just like their rings. So with the help of Jubilee, Kitty, and Kurt, they managed to create an intimate atmosphere with neutral colors and a splash of the bride's color on their respective sides, Ororo's Sky Blue on the right and Rogue's Emerald Green on the left.

The attire for each couple's wedding party was kept simple. Jubilee and Dazzler, serving as the couples' attendants each wore a beautiful, off-the-shoulder white dress with a sash in their couple's respective color – Jubilee wore blue, Dazzler green. The grooms were decked out in a white tux with their bride's color represented with their ties and flowers.

The brides decided that since neither wanted a traditional white dress, each would wear a dress that matched their eyes. Rogue's sleeved vintage dress fit her perfectly, with a dropping back and a short train. Ororo's off the shoulder dress fit her snuggly up top and flared out at the bottom, ending in a short train. Both wore their hair up with curls framing their faces. Neither woman saw the need for shoes, opting to go barefoot. The men, willing to accommodate the other requests, put their foot down about the shoe thing, opting to wear the dress shoe. In their hand, each woman and their attendant, held a simple calla lily with a colored ribbon.

"Nervous, sugah," Rogue asked as they listened to the music that their attendants used to walk down the aisle.

"A little. You?"

"Yeah. Ready for it to be ovah though," Rogue replied as their music started playing, "I guess their playing our song."

"I guess they are," Ororo said, smiling as she and Rogue stepped out and took one of Hank's elbows. Hank looked handsome in his black tux. Glancing at both women and getting short nods, the smartly dressed trio made their way down the aisle, passing the students and their teammates, who applauded and shouted loudly. Neither woman heard anything. Their eyes were guided to their respective grooms, who could not take their own eyes off the visions of beauty walking toward them.

The audience quieted down as the trio grew to a five person party as the grooms-to-be stood beside their future wives. They waited until Kurt asked the question, "Who gives these brides?"

Hank replied, "I do" and turned to each bride and gave them a soft kiss on the cheek. Taking their prospective grooms elbows, the ceremony began, and there wasn't a dry eye in the place.

Later that night, Ororo laid next to her sleeping husband. _Husband_, she thought, rubbing his arm that was draped over her protectively, _I would have to get use to that_. Ororo, unable to sleep, slipped from Logan's hold and made her way toward the patio door, that lead to the private deck.

As soon as Logan healed from his injuries, he wanted to build a private deck for him and his wife so that they can experience the outdoors but yet still have their privacy. The following week, Logan, Gambit, Scott, and Hank took on the job and completed it three weeks later, just in time for the 'honeymoon'.

Leaning against the rail, she looked out over the lake, as she did so many nights before, but much closer now that she lived in the boathouse. Although she hated to give up her room, she thought it was fitting to give it Gambit and Rogue since Gambit, a night owl like herself, loved to stand out on the balcony and gaze out at the night.

Though her heart was filled with love of her new husband and her soul was at peace, there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Always the realist, she knew that there would be trying times that would test both her love and loyalty, but she was confident that she would be up to face whatever obstacle stood in her path.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Logan asked, standing in the patio door.

"Yes it is," Ororo replied not turning to face him.

"I'm not talking about the moon, Ro," Logan said, stepping out on the deck, wearing only a smile.

Smiling to herself, Ororo looked down at herself and realized that she had forgotten to put on her robe.

"Why don't you come back to bed so we can start round two?" Logan said softly, standing behind her, caressing her arms, causing her to shiver, "Are you cold, Mrs. Howlett? Let me warm you up." Gathering her in his arms, Logan made his way back into the house, leaving the door open.

_Thank you, Goddess and_ _Omniscient One_, she silently prayed, as her husband laid her down on the bed and she pulled him close to her. Embracing him, she knew that regardless of what the future held, she was ready and was blessed to have someone who she knew would be there to the end.


End file.
